<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by shaicology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948125">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology'>shaicology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2NE1, Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Parents, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, Parenthood, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun looks at the woman who is the mom of the two lovely children his wife met. His eyes meet the eyes that haunt him in his dreams for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Park Sandara | Dara, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Shin Sekyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haneul and Haru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mommy..."</p>
<p>"Mom... Wake up."</p>
<p>"Mom..."</p>
<p>"Mommy!!!"</p>
<p>Dara rises immediately. She looks at her side and saw her two angels. Haneul and Haru. Her son, Haneul, the older one just for 2 minutes, is smiling at her. Her daughter, Haru, is beside her and smiling shyly. Dara smiles and opens her arms for them and the twins hug her. The twins are celebrating their 5th birthday that day. Dara kisses their forehead.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, my angels," she said. Haru giggles while Haneul kisses his mother's cheek.</p>
<p>"Mommy, are you going to cook seaweed soup for us?" Haru asks timidly. Dara nodded. "Of course. Then later, we will go to a restaurant where your Aunts are waiting. I heard they have gifts for the two of you." Dara told them. Haneul stood up on the bed and starts jumping excitedly.</p>
<p>"Yehey! Gifts!!!" Haneul screams happily.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Now, I want the two of you to freshen up. I will cook your seaweed soup now." Dara says. The two children get off her bed and run out of her room. Dara sighs. They are five years old now. It's been five years and eight months ever since she found out that she's pregnant. It was scary for her but the fact that she has Haneul and Haru in her life is more than enough for her.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Auntie Chae!!!" Haneul screams as he saw Chaerin waiting for them.</p>
<p>"My baby boy!!!" Chaerin said excitedly. Haneul runs towards her and hugs her. Chaerin kisses his chubby cheeks. "Ommo, you're a big boy now. Are you going to have a girlfriend now?" Chaerin teases the little boy.</p>
<p>"Yah! Don't say that." Dara warns Chaerin as she carries Haru who looks shy again. Bom approaches them and pats Haru's back.</p>
<p>"Haru-yah, it's Auntie Bom. I have a gift for you." Bom says. Minzy went to the other side and show Haru a box of princess doll. "Happy birthday, Princess. Look. My gift to you." Minzy said. Haru is staring at the doll and smiles timidly.</p>
<p>Minzy smiles brightly. "These kids are so damn adorable."</p>
<p>Dara glares at her. "Words, Gong Min Ji."</p>
<p>Minzy covers her lips. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Haneul sat beside Chae Rin while Dara places Haru beside her brother. Dara sat on the head of the table while Minzy and Bom sat across the twins and Chaerin. They ordered food. Minzy went out for a while but when she returns, she's carrying a birthday cake for the children. Haneul and Haru look excited upon seeing the cake. Chaerin light up the candles for them and they sang a birthday song for them. Haneul and Haru blow the candle after the song. They clap their hands and Minzy set the cake aside. Their orders arrived and they start eating.</p>
<p>Chaerin's gifts are gift certificates in an amusement park. Bom's gifts are art materials for Haneul and mini-kitchen toy set for Haru. Minzy gave Haru her princess doll and a robot toy for Haneul.</p>
<p>After their meal, they have some dessert. Haneul told Chaerin that he's excited to go to the daycare center soon. Haru went to Minzy and Bom's seat and play with them. Dara is so happy to see her children so happy.</p>
<p>After their meal, they decided to go to an amusement party. Haneul is jumping in excitement while holding his robot toy. Suddenly, the boy fell on the floor. Dara thought he just tripped but when he didn't stand back up, she rushes towards her son. He's unconscious. Chaerin hurriedly went to her car followed by everybody. Dara wants to cry at that moment but she keeps a straight face and remains focus on her son. She looks at Haru who's crying on Minzy's arm. She needs to be strong for her children.</p>
<p>They rushed Haneul in the emergency room. They waited for an hour before the doctor came out. The doctor admitted Haneul because they found out abnormalities in his blood and he needs further examinations.</p>
<p>Haneul is resting in a room.</p>
<p>"Dara-yah, why don't you go home and pick up some stuff. We'll take care of Haneul." Chaerin said.</p>
<p>"I will wait for him to wake up before I do that," Dara said. She looks at her friends. "Can you entertain Haru first? Take her out so she will be distracted or something."</p>
<p>Minzy hold at Haru's hand. "Haru-yah, Auntie Minzy wants some icecream. Can you come with me?"</p>
<p>The little girl looks at her brother. "Can we buy one for Oppa?" she asks. The four women feel brokenhearted. Minzy just nodded and lead her out of the room. Dara wipes her tears.</p>
<p>"Minzy will take Haru to her place if you'll stay the night with Haneul. If not, I can look for Haneul for tonight." Chaerin said.</p>
<p>"Thank you, girls. This is a big help." Dara looks at her son. He's sleeping peacefully. "Haneul, please be okay."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Minzy watches Haru walk in the garden of the hospital. She feels bad for Haru. Her brother is admitted to the hospital and they still don't know why he fainted. Haru saw a butterfly and chases it. Suddenly, she bumped into a woman wearing a hospital gown and pushing her IV bottle stand. The woman steadies Haru. Haru looks up at the woman. She smiles timidly at her. The woman crouches down and smiles at her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Little Miss." the woman said.</p>
<p>"Hello," Haru answers shyly. Minzy approaches them.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Minzy apologizes to the woman. The woman shook her head. "It's fine." she looks back at Haru. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Park Haru," she mutters. "You?" she asks.</p>
<p>"Shin Sekyung." the woman said. Haru points at Minzy. "This is my Auntie Minzy." Sekyung bows at Minzy and she bows back.</p>
<p>"My Oppa has that too." Haru points at Sekyung's IV peripheral catheter.</p>
<p>"Really? What color does he have?" Sekyung asks curiously. Haru thinks before she answers. "Blue. But I like yours. It's pink."</p>
<p>"I know, right? I like the pink. Do you like pink too?" Sekyung asks happily. Haru nodded. Sekyung smiles and pats Haru's head. "I knew it. You are a princess."</p>
<p>Haru smiles happily at her. Minzy likes the fact that Haru is happy.</p>
<p>"It's my Oppa and my birthday today," Haru said to Sekyung. Sekyung looks surprised. "Really? Aigoo. Happy birthday, Park Haru." Sekyung said. She looks around, then back at Haru. "How about this? Let's meet again tomorrow. I will give you and your brother some gifts. Do you want that?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to, Ms. Shin." Minzy said.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I want to. Allow me to do it." Sekyung said. Then, she waited for Haru's answer. "So?"</p>
<p>"I like it. My Oppa will like it too." Haru smiles.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's meet again tomorrow, okay?" Sekyung asks again. Haru nodded. Sekyung stood up and looks at Minzy.</p>
<p>"What does she likes? And her brother?"</p>
<p>"Haru likes dolls and play house stuff. Her brother, Haneul, likes art and remote-controlled toys like robots and cars." Minzy told Sekyung. She nodded. "I see. What's her brother's room number? I would like to visit him too."</p>
<p>"It's on the 4th floor, 421E."</p>
<p>"Okay." Sekyung looks back at Haru. "Haru-yah, I need to go back to my room. I will visit you and your brother tomorrow, okay?"</p>
<p>Haru nodded and waved her hand at Sekyung. "See you tomorrow, Aunt Sekyung."</p>
<p>Sekyung was touched that Haru calls her Aunt. She waved her hand at her as Minzy bows to her and took Haru's hand. They walked towards the exit. Sekyung sighs. If her first child was alive, he will be the same age as Haru. She had three miscarriages which cause her to develop something on her ovaries that doesn't allow her to have a child anymore. She's about to go back inside the hospital when she saw her husband arrived. She smiles at him as he approaches her. He hugged her and kisses her forehead.</p>
<p>"Why are you outside?" he asks.</p>
<p>"I got bored. But I'm glad I came out. I meet a little girl a while ago. She's so lovely. And it's her and her brother's birthday today. I promised her that I will visit her tomorrow and bring her gifts." Sekyung excitedly said. Her husband sighs.</p>
<p>"Yah. Why you have to do that? You'll just hurt yourself." he said.</p>
<p>"Seung Hyun-ah, just let me do this. That child is so adorable. If you meet her, you will understand. I also think that her brother is as adorable as her." she paused. "Can you buy me some gifts for them? The boy liked remote-controlled toys like robots and cars. Haru likes dolls and play house toys."</p>
<p>"Yeobo..."</p>
<p>"Please?" Sekyung begs him. Seung Hyun sighs and nods. "Let's go inside. It's getting chilly." He places his arm on her shoulder and leads her back inside the hospital.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Haneul is already awake. Haru did bring some icecream for him. As they eat ice cream and watch a cartoon on the hospital tv, the doctor talked to Dara outside. Chaerin and Bom are on her side while Minzy ais standing by the door and looking at the children as she listens.</p>
<p>"We already got Haneul's lab examinations. We detect something in his blood. It's a rare illness for a child like him. Haneul needs to undergo more examinations but there's a huge possibility that he needed a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible." the doctor said. Dara feels the weakness on her knees. Luckily, Chaerin is holding her. She looks at the doctor.</p>
<p>"I will donate my bone marrow. Please, save my child." Dara begs the doctor.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let yourself take a blood test so we can see if you're matched. I'll be requesting for the other lab exams for Haneul. Excuse me." the doctor left them. Dara starts to tear up. Her son, her healthy and happy son. She feels like her heart is breaking.</p>
<p>"Dara, be strong. Your child needs you." Bom said.</p>
<p>"Why? Why Haneul? What did I do wrong for my son to have this?" Dara asks no one.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Dara. You need to keep your mind straight. Let's go to the laboratory and have your blood tested. Hell, I will have my blood tested too, just in case!" Chaerin stated. Bom and Minzy agreed too.</p>
<p>Dara, Bom, and Chaerin went to the laboratory to get their blood tested. After they did it, they went back to Haneul's room and Minzy have her blood tested too. After they all got tested, Dara decided to go home quickly to pack some stuff for Haneul and Haru. Minzy comes with her and Haru so she can bring Haru home with her. Chaerin stayed with Haneul while Bom buys some food and necessities on the nearby grocery store.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Next Day...</p>
<p>Dara is feeding Haneul his lunch meal when the doctor came. The doctor checks on Haneul before he asks the nurse to entertain Haneul while he talks to Dara outside.</p>
<p>"What is it, doc?" Dara asks.</p>
<p>"You didn't match your son. So as your friends. But since you all did the test, we can coordinate on another hospital to find someone that matches your son. We can also test your daughter if she matches her brother but since she's young, along with her brother, the surgery will be hard and exhausting for them. You can take that route or wait for a donor. May I ask you this, where are their father? He might be a match for your son." the doctor suggested.</p>
<p>"He doesn't exist in our lives ever since," Dara mutters. The doctor nodded. "Then, we'll try the other routes. Don't worry, Ms. Park. We will do our best to cure your son." the doctor excuses himself and enters the room back. Dara feels like she can't breathe. Her only option is to make Haru undergo the test or wait for a donor. She thinks of the twins' father. He never knew about them. It was a one-night thing.</p>
<p>She went back to the room with a heavy heart.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Minzy, Haru, and Chaerin arrived. Bom is at her work but promises that she will visit Haneul before she goes home.</p>
<p>Minzy is playing with the kids. Chaerin and Dara are sitting on the sofa facing the hospital bed where Haneul is sitting.</p>
<p>"Did the lab test came out?" Chaerin asks.</p>
<p>"Yes. We didn't match. But the doctor said that they will find a matched in another hospital." she huffs. "He also said that Haru might need to undergo the test if she matched Haneul. They just turned five. Why do they need to experience this."</p>
<p>"Yah. Calm down. Don't stress yourself too much. You need to be strong." Chaerin reminds her.</p>
<p>Dara looks at Chaerin. "Chaerin-ah, the doctor asks where their father is."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"He said that he might match Haneul."</p>
<p>Chaerin gaped. "Shit. What did you say?"</p>
<p>"I said he doesn't exist in our lives ever since." Dara murmurs. Chaerin feels bad for her friend. She raised her children alone. And now, she might need the help of their children's father.</p>
<p>"Chaerin, do you still talk to that friend of yours? What was his name again? Jiyong?"</p>
<p>"Kwon Jiyong. I haven't contacted him since we graduated. But we have common friends. Why?" she asks.</p>
<p>"I was thinking of finding their dad. I will ask for help. I need to save my son." she took Chaerin's hands. "Help me to contact him. Hmm?" Dara asks her. Chaerin smiles at her. "Of course. I will help you."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Dara said and she looks back at her children. Suddenly, someone knocks on their door. Haru gets off the bed and approaches their visitor.</p>
<p>"Hello, Haru-yah," Sekyung said. Sekyung looks inside the room and bows. "Hello. I'm Shin Sekyung. I met Haru yesterday."</p>
<p>Dara stood up. "Hi. I'm Haru's mom. Park Sandara. Just call me Dara." Dara said as she bows to her. "These are my friends, Lee Chaerin and Gong Minzy. And my son, Haru's twin brother, Haneul."</p>
<p>"I meet Minzy too," Sekyung says before she looks at Haneul. The little boy is staring at her. Sekyung feels something familiar with the little boy. Haru holds Sekyung's hand. She looks down at her and smiles.</p>
<p>"Please come in," Dara said as she offers a seat for her. Sekyung thank her and sit down on a chair near Haneul's bed. Haneul smiles as her and she smiles back.</p>
<p>"I promised Haru that I will visit her and her brother today. And I also bring gifts for them since it's their birthday yesterday." Sekyung said as she stares a Haru's smiling face. Dara can see that Haru likes Sekyung. Even she's pale and wearing a hospital gown, she looks elegant and graceful.</p>
<p>"Where's my gift, Aunt Sekyung?" Haru asks.</p>
<p>"Haru-yah" Dara calls her daughter. Sekyung laughs. She looks back at Dara. "It's fine." then she stares back at Haru.</p>
<p>"It's coming. My husband just arrived and he has my gifts for you and your Oppa." Sekyung assures her. Haru smiles shyly at her and hugs Sekyung's arm "Thank you, Auntie Sekyung."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your generosity, Ms. Shin. You just meet Haru yesterday but she likes you. I bet your children are so loved." Chaerin said.</p>
<p>Sekyung smiles sadly. "I don't have one. I had three miscarriages and the doctor declared that I can't have any children because of my illness. I have ovarian cancer. Stage 3." she said sadly.</p>
<p>Chaerin wants the floor to swallow her. Dara smacks her arm.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Ms. Shin," Chaerin said and bowing to her.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Sekyung smiles at Chaerin before she stares back at Haru and pats her head. "You look extra pretty today. And you're wearing pink."</p>
<p>"She insists on wearing pink she wants to show it to you." Minzy said. Sekyung beams at Haru. "Really? You wear pink today because of me?"</p>
<p>Haru nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Haru-yah."</p>
<p>"Yeobo."</p>
<p>They all looked at the door. Dara, Chaerin, and Minzy suddenly froze from where they are. They looked like they saw a ghost. Seung Hyun enters and smiles at his wife.</p>
<p>"Haru-yah, this is my husband, Choi Seunghyun. Yeobo, this is Haru, my new friend." Sekyung said.</p>
<p>Seunghyun crouches down and smiles at Haru. Same smile as Haneul.</p>
<p>"Hello, Haru. I'm Seung Hyun. Nice to meet you." he reaches out his hand to Haru. Haru places her tiny hand on Seung Hyun and he shook it. Then Haru points at her brother. "That's my Oppa."</p>
<p>Seunghyun let go of her hand and stood up. He looks at the little boy on the bed. He approaches him. "Hi. I'm Choi Seung Hyun. What's your name?"</p>
<p>Haneul looks up to him and bows. "I'm Park Haneul." Seunghyun felt something weird upon seeing the little boy. Haneul is somehow familiar. He smiles at Haneul. "Nice to meet you, Haneul-ah," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeobo, this is Park Sandara. She's Haneul and Haru's mom. And her friends, Lee Chaerin and Go Minzy."</p>
<p>Seunghyun looks at the woman who is the mom of the two lovely children his wife met. His eyes meet the eyes that haunt him in his dreams for years.</p>
<p>'<em>Shit!</em>' he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Choi Seunghyun. It's you, right?" Chaerin said. Sekyung looks at her. "It's me, Lee Chaerin. Kwon Ji Yong's hoobae. We met years ago in a club." Chaerin said and smiles sheepishly at him.</p><p>"Ahhh... yes. Chaerin. Long time no see." he says awkwardly. Then, he looks at his wife. "She's Jiyong's junior in the university. She also interned in his company."</p><p>"Really? What a small world." Sekyung smiles.</p><p>"The gifts," Seunghyun said as he picks up the large paper bag of toys. He took out first the dollhouse for Haru and presents it for her. "Happy birthday, Haru-yah." he smiles at her. Haru bows to him. "Thank you." Then, he took out a high-class robot dog toy and give it to Haneul. "Happy birthday, Haneul-ah."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Choi," Haneul said as he bows to him before he stares at the toy. Haneul smiles and Seunghyun feels so familiar with the boy. He looks at Dara, who avoided his eyes immediately. Dara sighs. "I'll just go to the medical record section. Excuse me." Dara said and she left the room. Chaerin sat back down on the sofa while Minzy pretends to check her phone. Seunghyun looks back at Haneul. He's smiling brightly as he opens the box of the toy. Haru, on the other hand, is showing her new toy to Sekyung who is helping her to unbox it.</p><p>"Yeobo, I'll just go back to the car. I think I left my wallet there." Seunghyun said. Sekyung just smiles and nodded. Seunghyun hurriedly went out and tries to find Dara. He saw her from a distance and follows her. When he reaches her, he holds her arm to stop her. Dara looks at him. "Let's talk," he said as he gently guides her out to the garden of the hospital.</p><p>They went to the section of the garden that no people are standing by. They faced each other.</p><p>"How old are they?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"They just turned 5 yesterday," she answers. Seunghyun counted in his mind. When Sekyung got pregnant before, he studies the baby guide book from cover to cover. He memorized each word in that book. Then, he looks at Dara.</p><p>"Haneul and Haru are..."</p><p>"Your children, yes," Dara confessed. Seunghyun covers his lips with his hands. He has a child. No, not a child. Children. Twins. A son and a daughter. He looks back at Dara.</p><p>"And you hide this from me?" Seunghyun accused her while looking hurt.</p><p>Dara scowls at him. "What do you want me to do? Tell you when I know the fact that when we meet, it's your bachelor's party? I can't do that. We meet, got drunk, and had a one night stand. I just had sex with a man who is getting married. Do you know how bad I feel the day after that? I didn't even face my friends after that. Then, I found out that I'm pregnant! I was on my way to enroll for my Master's Degree but I fainted and rushed to the hospital. I have no one. My family disowned me for getting pregnant by a stranger. I have no choice. I can't even chase after you to help me because I know you're already married at that time. Can you blame me on not telling you?" she asks him.</p><p>Seunghyun rubs his face frustratedly. Then, he thought of Haneul being in the hospital. "Why is Haneul admitted in here? Is he sick?" he asks.</p><p>Dara suddenly feels emotional. Her eyes start to tear up.</p><p>"Yah! Why are you crying?" Seunghyun asks her. Then, Dara kneels in front of him. Seunghyun is surprised by her action.</p><p>"Seunghyun-ssi, please help my son." she sobs. "My Haneul is sick. He had a rare disease in his blood and he needs a bone marrow transplant. My friends and I didn't match at Haneul. The doctors suggested getting Haru examined or wait for a donor from other hospitals. He also told me that his father might be a match with him." She reaches for his hand and holds it. "Please save my son. I don't know what to do if I lose him. Haru needs her brother. Please, help me, Seunghyun-ssi."</p><p>Seunghyun feels like he's a rollercoaster of emotion. He just found out that he has twin, now his son has a blood disease and needs his help. He helped Dara stand up and steadies her.</p><p>"Of course I will help you. He's my son too. And I won't allow him nor Haru to suffer. But we have to tell my wife. I need to confess to her." Seunghyun said. Dara suddenly feels nervous.</p><p>"I don't want to cause a problem with your wife. She's a nice woman," she said.</p><p>"Don't worry. I will talk to her. I will tell her Haneul's situation." he assures her. Seunghyun sighs. "They are beautiful children. I hope I will have a chance to know them better."</p><p>"Let's discuss that after you talk to your wife," Dara said. Seunghyun agrees. "So, what do I need to do for Haneul?"</p><p>"You need to go to the laboratory to have your blood tested. They will determine if you match with Haneul." Dara explained. Seunghyun just nodded. "I will do that once Sekyung rests in her room."</p><p>"I should get back," Dara said.</p><p>"You go first. I'll come back after a few minutes." Dara left Seunghyun. He sat down on a bench nearby and think about how he will tell his wife that before they got married, he slept with a woman he just met and had children with her.</p><p>---</p><p>When Dara returns, Sekyung is playing with Haru with her new dollhouse while Chaerin plays with Haneul with his robot dog. She approaches her son.</p><p>"Cool dog," Dara said. Her son looks up to her. "He is cool. His name is Blu. Look, Mommy." Haneul looks at the toy. "Sit!" Haneul said. The dog robot sits. Haneul giggles.</p><p>"Wow. Smart dog." Dara said cheerfully. She knows that Sekyung is looking at her but she didn't want to meet her gaze.</p><p>Then, Seunghyun arrived. He approves his wife.</p><p>"Yeobo, let's go back to your room," he said. Sekyung nodded. Then, she stares at Haru who suddenly looks sad. "Haru-yah, I need to go back to my room. I am sleepy."</p><p>"But we're playing." Haru sadly said. Seunghyun wants to hold the child and hugs her. Those eyes... Like her Mom has.</p><p>"How about this? We'll play again tomorrow. Okay?" Sekyung said. Haru pouts and just nodded. Sekyung looks at Dara who's staring at her daughter.</p><p>"Dara-ssi?" Sekyung calls her. Dara looks at her. "Yes?"</p><p>"Can you come with us to my room? I want to ask something." Sekyung said. Aside from the children and Sekyung, all the adults in that room become nervous. Sekyung looks calm and poise but they don't know what's on her mind.</p><p>"Yeobo, you need to rest." Seunghyun tells her.</p><p>"I know. I can lie on my bed while I talk to Dara," she said. She looks back at Dara. "Please?" Sekyung asks.</p><p>Dara just nodded. She kisses her son and daughter's forehead before she follows the couple. Seunghyun is holding Sekyung as they head to her room.</p><p>As they enter the room, Sekyung asks Seunghyun to close and lock the door. Sekyung went to her bed and lie down. After Seunghyun locks the door, Seunghyun went back to his wife. He stood on the side of her bed while Dara is a few steps behind him.</p><p>"My husband is the father of Haneul and Haru. Am I right?" Sekyung said while looking outside the window.</p><p>"Yeobo." Seunghyun pleaded.</p><p>"Yes." Dara whispers. Sekyungs smiles. "Upon seeing Haneul, I knew it immediately. He looks the same as Seunghyun on his pictures when he was a kid." she looks at them. "When did it happen?"</p><p>"A week before our wedding. At my bachelor's party. Dara and her friends happened to be there. Jiyong invited them to join us. We got drunk and..." Seunghyun can't continue anymore.</p><p>"That explained the extravagant gestures the day after your party until the wedding." she smiles solemnly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sekyung-ssi. We're both drunk at that moment. I feel guilty up to now because I knew he's getting married but the alcohol did me dirty. I'm sorry." Dara said.</p><p>"I'm not mad, Dara-ssi. I'm thankful." she sighs. "Now I know Seunghyun will not be alone when I die. He has his children now."</p><p>"Yeobo, please don't say that." Seunghyun begs her.</p><p>"But it's true. I'm dying. Even I do all these medical procedures, I have a maximum of two years to live. And my only worry is leaving you alone. Now, I can go peacefully that two lovely angels will love you unconditionally." Sekyung grins at her husband. Seunghyun sat on the side of her bed and holds her.</p><p>"Yah. You can't leave me. You say you will fight for me. That you will live to take care of me." Seunghyun tells his wife. Sekyung cups her husband's jaw. "You know that our time together is short. I want to make sure that you're okay before I leave." Seunghyun huffs.</p><p>Sekyung looks at Dara. "Why is Haneul admitted here? Is he sick?"</p><p>"He has a rare blood disease. He needs a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible. I already have my blood tested but I didn't match him. My only option now is to have Haru tested or wait for a matching donor from other hospitals." Dara said. Sekyung can see the pain on Dara's eyes.</p><p>"Or..." Seunghyun added. "I will get myself tested if I match Haneul." Sekyung nodded. She understands the situation.</p><p>"Sekyung-ssi, please, let your husband go for a blood test. I need to save my baby. I can't lose my child." Dara begs her.</p><p>"Dara-yah, you don't have to ask me. Seunghyun will surely help his son. But, I want to ask for some requests from you." Sekyung said.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"First, please let my husband be a father to your children. It's up for you to if you will do it legally or verbally but just allow him to be there for Haneul and Haru in any way." Sekyung said. She looks at her husband and smiles at him. Seunghyun took her hand kisses the back of her palm.</p><p>"Second, let me be friends with them. You know that we don't have a child of our own. I want to be even just an Aunt to them."</p><p>"Haru and Haneul like you already. I have nothing against what you want."</p><p>Sekyung nodded. "But lastly, and the most important one. I want you and your children to live with us."</p><p>"Yeobo."</p><p>"I want to be with the kids, but I don't want to overwhelm them. So, with their mom, I want them to live with us, even just for a year." Sekyung pleadingly looks at her husband. Then they both look at Dara, who looks surprised by her request.</p><p>"I will understand if you're not comfortable to that. I just have to try." Sekyung explained.</p><p>"Can you give me time to think about your last request? I also have to think about my children's reaction to this. I don't want them to be confused about the situation." Dara explains.</p><p>"I understand, Dara. Take your time." Sekyung said.</p><p>"Uhmmm... I'll just leave the two of you. I need to check on Haneul." Dara bows to them before she went out of Sekyung's room.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby," Seunghyun told his wife.</p><p>"As much as I want to be upset, I don't have the energy to do that. My time with you is limited and I want to spend my life loving you instead. Besides, you have lovely children with her. Dara took care of your children well and they are good and happy children. I hope she agrees to live with us." Sekyung said.</p><p>"I will convince her. Don't worry," he assures Sekyung.</p><p>---</p><p>A few hours later, Dara and Chaerin are having coffee in the lobby. When Dara comes back from Sekyung's room, Chaerin knew that something happened. She didn't ask her immediately. She waits.</p><p>"So, what happened?" Chaerin asks her as they watch people pass by in the lobby.</p><p>"Sekyung knew. Upon seeing Haneul, she knew that it's her husband's children. I told her that we're just drunk and asked for her forgiveness, but she said it's all in the past now. That she's more thankful that her husband has his children for him before she dies." Dara sighs.</p><p>"That woman. Isn't she guilt-tripping you?"</p><p>"Not at all. And even she does, she has all the right to do that. I fuck her husband-to-be a week before their wedding and have children with him. I expect her to slap me or curse me. But she didn't. Instead, she has some requests."</p><p>"What is it?" Chaerin asks.</p><p>"First, she asks me to allow her husband to be a father to the twins, it doesn't matter if we do it legally or verbally. Second, allow her to be friends with them. And lastly, she asked us to live with them. She wants to be with the children." Dara releases a heavy breath.</p><p>"What is she planning? Live with them? Is she okay?" Chaerin rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Chaerin-ah, she doesn't have children and she's dying. Is she <em>okay</em>?" Dara sarcastically said. Chaerin pouts. Dara shook her head at Chaerin. "I told her to let me think about her last request. I can't just bring my kids to their home. I need to see if it's good for them to live with them. As much as I want to give Sekyung what she wants, my children are my priority." Dara explains.</p><p>Chaerin pats her back to comfort her. "That's understandable, Mom. Haneul and Haru come first."</p><p>Dara sighs and frowns "I'm so conflicted, Chaerin-ah. I hope I can come up with the best decision for my children and Sekyung."</p><p>"You will, Dara. I know you will." Chaerin assures her while smiling at Dara.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seunghyun carries a bouquet of roses for his wife as he walks in the hospital lobby. A few days ago, they found out that Seunghyun is a father to a fraternal twin. It was a shock to him but what's shocking is his son, Haneul, who has a blood disease and needs a bone marrow transplant. After he visits his wife that day, he undergoes a blood test. The next day, he found out that he's the perfect match for his son. Dara sobs when she heard the news. The operation is scheduled soon. He and Haneul are both preparing for it. As he heads to Sekyung's room, he saw Dara, pushing a wheelchair where Haneul is sitting while Haru is walking beside the wheelchair while holding a doll. They are heading to the garden of the hospital. He looks at his watch. Then, he decided to follow them.</p><p>Haneul smiles as his mother brought him out. It's been five days since he was admitted. Dara found a bench so she can sit while Haneul and Haru play. She found a spot and get the small picnic mat from the bag she's carrying and lay in on the ground. Haru sat on it first as she helps her son get off the wheelchair and sit on the mat. He's carrying his toy robot, Blu, with him. Haru and Haneul start to play as she sits on the bench and watches them. Haneul will have his surgery in three days. Dara is so thankful that he and Seunghyun matched. She hasn't answer Sekyung yet about them living with them. But, she wants to consider it because Haru keeps on talking about Sekyung, and Haneul becomes friendly with Seunghyun. She thought of telling the kids that Seunghyun is their dad but she didn't know how to tell them. All she wants is for Haneul to get better. Having their father in their lives is just a bonus.</p><p>"Haneul-ah, how do you feel, my prince?" Dara asks.</p><p>"I feel better, Mom. I like being outside." Haneul looks up to her. "Mommy, when are we going home?"</p><p>"Soon, baby. Very soon." Dara assures him.</p><p>"Mommy, if we go home, can we still visit Auntie Sekyung?" Haru asks shyly.</p><p>"Of course, baby. Auntie Sekyung will surely like that." Dara tells her child.</p><p>Haru smiles "Auntie Sekyung is pretty when she smiles. She looks like a princess. She said that she's happy every time she plays with me. But she's sick. I want to make her happy."</p><p>Dara gets off her seat and sat down beside her daughter. She touches the little girl's hair. "You do make her happy." Then, Dara thought of Sekyung's request. "Haru, Haneul, Mommy wants to ask you something."</p><p>The two kids look at her. "You see, Haneul needs to rest for a long time after the doctor checks if he's not sick anymore. Since Haru wants to spend more time with Auntie Sekyung, what do you think if we stay at their house? Just until everything is okay. That way, Haneul can rest well and Haru can play with Auntie Sekyung. What do you think?" Dara asks them nervously.</p><p>"I love that, Mommy." Haru grins at her. Haneul is pouting on the other hand.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" Dara asks.</p><p>"Will Uncle Seunghyun be there?" he asked.</p><p>Dara nods "Of course, he is. He and Auntie Sekyung live in the same house."</p><p>Haneul grins at her. "Okay, mommy."</p><p>She sighs. "Good. So, when Haneul is okay to go home, we will stay with Auntie Sekyung and Uncle Seunghyun. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Mommy." the twins simultaneously said.</p><p>Not so far away from then, Seunghyun is admiring how Dara is talking to their children. She talks to them in an equal manner and let them decide on what they want.</p><p>He decided to approach them.</p><p>"Hi guys." he greets them. They all look up at him. Haneul stood up and run towards Seunghyun and hugs his thighs. Seunghyun pats his head. Haneul looks up to him with a bright smile on his face. "Hi, Uncle Seunghyun," Haneul said.</p><p>"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asks.</p><p>"The doctor said I can go outside for a while. I wanna play with Haru outside. Blu is with us too." Haneul said excitedly. He holds on Seunghyun's hand and pulls him towards the picnic mat. Haneul sat down and Seunghyun sits beside him. Haru is staring at the bouquet of roses he's carrying. Seunghyun noticed it.</p><p>"Hi, Haru," he said. Haru looks at him and bows.</p><p>"This is for Auntie Sekyung. She likes flowers. Do you think she will like this?" he asks. Haru nodded. "But she will like it more if it's pink." the little girl murmurs.</p><p>"You're right. I'll buy her pink flowers next time." Seunghyun smiles at her. Haru nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Uncle Seunghyun, Mommy said that we will live with you and Auntie Sekyung when I got out from here," Haneul said excitedly. Then, he paused. "Is that okay?"</p><p>"Of course, I would love for you and your sister to live with us." Seunghyun said.</p><p>"What about Mommy?" Haru asks. Seunghyun looks at Haru before glancing at Dara. She just smiles timidly at him.</p><p>Sseunghyun gazes back at Haru "Yes, princess. With your mommy too." Seunghyun said. Haru hugs her doll and smiles at him. Seunghyun smiles back. Haru is very charming like her mother. No wonder Sekyung is fond of her. </p><p>Seung Hyun checks his watch again. He then stood up. "I need to go. I need to visit Sekyung and give these flowers to her." Seunghyun told the children. Haru stood up.</p><p>"Can I come?" the little girl asks. Seunghyun looks at Dara. Haru did too.</p><p>"Sure, baby. But you shouldn't let go of Uncle Seunghyun's hand on your way there, okay?" Dara tells Haru. Haru nodded and stood up. Haneul is looking at them sadly. Dara pats his back. "We'll visit Aunt Sekyung too. We just need to ask your doctor first,"</p><p>"Okay, Mommy," Haneul said and continues to play.</p><p>"I will bring back Haru later at Haneul's room," Seunghyun told Dara. Dara smiles timidly and nodded.</p><p>"Let's go, princess?" Seunghyun asks Haru. Haru holds on to his hand and they walk back inside the hospital. Dara sighs. As their children are getting closer to Seunghyun, Dara is getting more nervous about telling them that Seunghyun is their father.</p><p>---</p><p>Sekyung and Seunghyun's friends Jiyong, Seungri, Youngbae, Hyorin, and Daesung are heading to Sekyung's room. Seunghyun told them that her condition is getting worst but Sekyung is trying to be strong about it. As they walk in the lobby, Jiyong saw a familiar face. Lee Chaerin. She carries a fruit basket as she walks towards the hallway.</p><p>"Chaerin-ah!" He calls her. Chaerin looks around and saw them. She was surprised upon seeing them. She looks around like trying to find someone. Jiyong approaches her.</p><p>"Lee Chaerin, right?" Jiyong asked and smiles. "It's me, Kwon Jiyong," he said.</p><p>"I know. Long time no see, sunbae," she said nervously.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jiyong asked.</p><p>"Ohh. I'm visiting my nephew" Chaerin said while holding up the fruit basket. Jiyong nodded.</p><p>"Yah. I haven't seen you for almost 6 years. You suddenly disappeared. I thought you'll apply to my company."</p><p>"I got a good offer after graduation. I can't refuse it because of the perks. Sorry, sunbae." she bows to him.</p><p>"It's fine. But my offer still stands and it's better this time," he said then took out his wallet and gave her his business card. "Call me,"</p><p>Chaerin took it. "Sure,"</p><p>"Auntie Chae!"</p><p>Chaerin looks around and saw Haneul and Dara. Haneul was in a wheelchair while his mother pushes it. Chaerin looks back at Jiyong and their friends. Haneul held out his hands to her, asking for a hug. Chaerin gave the boy what he wants. She even kissed his chubby cheek.</p><p>"Auntie Chae, you're here!" Haneul said happily. Chaerin chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Of course, I need to see my beloved Haneul every day so Auntie Chaerin has the energy to work," Chaerin told him. </p><p>Dara was frozen on her spot upon seeing Jiyong, Seungri, Daesung, and Youngbae. The four gentlemen were staring at Haneul at that moment. Haneul noticed them.</p><p>Haneul noticed the unfamiliar faces, "Auntie Chae, who are they?" he asked.</p><p>"Ohh. They are my friends from uni. Say hi, Haneul-ah,"</p><p>"Hi," Haneul says before bowing to them. Seungri approaches the kid and crouches down to level with him.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Lee Seungri. What's your name?" Seungri asks.</p><p>"I'm Park Haneul," the little boy said timidly. Seungri then noticed Dara. He was surprised upon seeing her that it made him fall back. Haneul was surprised at what happened to him that it made him laughed. The four gentlemen then confirm who does the kid looks like.</p><p>"Haneul-ah, let's go back to your room. The doctor will check on you in a few minutes." Dara said.</p><p>"Okay, Mommy," he said before waving his hand on Chaerin. He looks at Chaerin's friends and bows to them before Dara pushes his wheelchair away from them. Chaerin was about to follow them when Jiyong holds her arm. She looks back at him.</p><p>"Tell us, that kid. Is he Seunghyun's kid?" Jiyong asked.</p><p>"That kid looks like Seunghyun when he was that age!" Daesung points out.</p><p>Chaerin pulls her arm off Jiyong's hold. "I'm not in the position to answer your question and you have no right to ask me such question," Chaerin said.</p><p>"You can just answer with a simple yes or no," Youngbae said. Hyorin holds her husband's arm to calm him. Chaerin smirks. "Why don't you asked your friend instead. He knows the answer," she said before leaving them. Seungri got up from the floor.</p><p>"Fuck! Seunghyun knew?" Seungri asks.</p><p>"He knew and hid it from us?" Daesung said.</p><p>"Let's go. Let's talk to him," Jiyong said as they all head to Sekyung's room. They just need to ask Seunghyun to come with them outside Sekyung's room and asked him. When they arrived, they were surprised that Sekyung has a little guest. Sekyung was in her bed while a little girl is sitting on the edge of the bed as Sekyung braids her hair. Seunghyun watches them lovingly while the little girl is singing a nursery rhyme.</p><p>"Hi," Jiyong greets them. Seunghyun and Sekyung look at the door as their friends enter the room. Daesung gave the bouquet of white roses to Sekyung while Youngbae gave the fruit basket to Seunghyun,</p><p>"How are you, Sekyung?" Hyorin asks. Sekyung smiles as she continues to braid Haru's hair. "I'm good. Bored but good,"</p><p>"That's good," Jiyong said as he stares at the little girl. "Who's your pretty guest?" he asked.</p><p>Seunghyun looks at Haru. Haru has stopped singing when the guests enter the room. She stares at the new faces that greet his Uncle Seunghyun and Aunt Sekyung. She scoots closer to Sekyung and holds her arm. Sekyung hugs her. "Haru-yah, they are our friends. Kwon Jiyong, Lee Seungri, Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae, and Min Hyorin," she paused "Everyone, this is my friend, Park Haru," Sekyung said.</p><p>Their visitors were surprised upon hearing the child's name. Park Haru. Jiyong looks at Seunghyun and he knew that he's avoiding their eyes. Hyorin approaches the bed to look Haru closer.</p><p>"Hi, Haru-yah. I'm Hyorin," she said. Haru bows to her but keeps on holding Sekyung's arm. She stares at Hyorin's dress before looking back at the woman's face "I like your dress," Haru murmurs. Hyorin looks down in her pale pink dress. "I know. I like it too. It's pink!"</p><p>Haru smiles timidly "Auntie Sekyung likes pink too,"</p><p>"Ommo! That's cool. What else do you like?" Hyorin asks happily. Haru starts to look relaxed.</p><p>"Seunghyun-ah, can we talk to you outside?" Jiyong said. Seunghyun nodded and stood up. The men went out. Seunghyun leads them away from Sekyung's room just so Haru won't hear them.</p><p>"What?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"We meet someone in the lobby when we arrived here," Jiyong said.</p><p>"Let me guess. Park Sandara?" Seunghyun said amusingly. His friends gaped at him.</p><p>"Well, aside from her, we also meet Lee Chaerin and Dara's son, Park Haneul," Seungri points out.</p><p>"If you want to know if I know that they were here, yes, I do," Seunghyun said nonchalantly.</p><p>"The kid looks just like you," Daesung said.</p><p>"Of course, he is. He is mine. So as Haru," Seunghyun declared.</p><p>"Haru? The kid who is in your wife's room?" Youngbae asked. Seunghyun just nodded. "Yeah, they are twins,"</p><p>"TWINS?!" his friends said in unison.</p><p>"Does Sekyung knows?" Seungri asks.</p><p>"We both found out just a few days ago. Sekyung met Haru first then we both meet Haneul at the same time. I asked Dara about it and she admitted it. Then, my wife talked to us,"</p><p>Ji Yong chimes in "Did she get mad?"</p><p>"She didn't. She's happy that I have my twins. And she has no time to be upset at me. She's okay that I have Haneul and Haru that she can leave me in peace," Seunghyun huffed frustratedly. "I have kids out of the one-night stand but my wife is dying soon. How cruel is that!"</p><p>"Sekyung is really a saint," Seungri said with a sigh.</p><p>"Do the kids know?" Youngbae asks.</p><p>"Dara and I haven't talked about it. Maybe after Haneul's surgery,"</p><p>Daesung scowls "What's wrong with him?"</p><p>"Blood disease. He needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm his only donor," Seunghyun stated. They all feel bad about Haneul.</p><p>"Sekyung asked Dara some favors. Everything is okay with her but she's still undecided with my wife's last request.</p><p>"What is it?" Jiyong inquired.</p><p>"Sekyung wants Dara and the kids to live with us. Dara hasn't given her an answer yet. Understandable because the children will be confused about the setup," Seunghyun shrugs.</p><p>"And you're okay with that?"</p><p>"I'll do anything to make my wife happy. Especially now that I have my children," Seunghyun sternly said. "It's my only way on repenting on what I did,"</p><p>Jiyong approaches Seunghyun and pats his shoulder. "We're here if you need help, bro," he said. Seunghyun smiles and nodded.</p><p>After that conversation, they returned to Sekyung's room. Haru is playing with Hyorin at that moment as Sekyung watches them. Haru is having fun playing a guessing game with Hyorin especially when Hyorin says silly things. Seungri and Daesung also played with Haru while Youngbae bought ice cream for everyone.</p><p>Suddenly, Haru starts to get sleepy. Seunghyun told them that he needs to get Haru back to her mom. Sekyung kisses Haru's cheek before Seunghyun takes her back to her mom. Upon their arrival at Haneul's room, Dara is humming a song to Haneul who is asleep too. Seunghyun approaches them and taps Dara. She looks up at him and saw Haru sleeping in his arm. Dara directs him to lay Haru beside Haneul. Dara tucked the twin together. Haru immediately hugs her brother while Haneul leans closer to his sister.</p><p>"Are they always like that?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"Yes. Even after they were born. The doctor said that Haru immediately hugs Haneul when they lay them beside each other. They adore each other so much." Dara said.</p><p>"Dara-yah,"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you have their baby pictures? I want to see it" he said.</p><p>She just nodded. "I'll bring their photo albums soon,"</p><p>"Thanks. So, have you decided yet?"</p><p>Dara looks up to him. "Yeah. I have decided to go through it. Haneul and Haru already know and excited about it. After Haneul's discharged, we will live with you,"</p><p>"Thank you, Dara-yah. It means a lot to me and my wife." he paused "And how about telling them that I'm their dad?"</p><p>"Let's talk about it after the surgery," Dara said.</p><p>"Okay," he agreed. "Thank you, Dara. For raising them well even I wasn't around. I'll try my best to be a good father to them."</p><p>Dara glances at Seung Hyun and smiles "I know you will." she looked back to their children. She hopes that she's doing the right decision for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daddy and Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara is waiting outside the surgery room for hours. Haneul is undergoing a bone marrow transplant. Haru is with Minzy and Sekyung at that moment. Chaerin is with her at that moment.</p><p>Then, Jiyong arrived with Daesung. Chaerin talks to them.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked them.</p><p>"Checking on Haneul and Seunghyun. Any news?" Jiyong asked.</p><p>Chaerin shook her head. "Nothing yet. We've been waiting here for hours." Chaerin looks back at her friend. Dara was praying at that moment.</p><p>"She hasn't slept since last night. She's so worried," Chaerin said.</p><p>"Everything will be okay. Seunghyun demands for a good surgeon to do the surgery." Daesung said.</p><p>Suddenly, the surgery room door opens as the doctors came out. Dara stood up and approaches them. "How is my son, doctor?" she asked.</p><p>"The surgery is a success. The patient and the donor will be in the recovery room soon. We will just observe your son for a few days and he can go home if he passed all the check-ups." the doctor said. Dara releases a deep breath and she feels like some weight is lifted on her back. "Thank you, doctor"</p><p>"You're welcome. I'll go ahead," the doctor and his colleague left them. Dara embraces Chaerin as she cries. "He's okay now, Chaerin-ah. My baby is okay," Dara said while crying. Jiyong and Daesung smile as they watch Chaerin comforts Dara.</p><p>After an hour, Seunghyun and Haneul are brought to their respective recovery room. Because of the anesthesia and sedative, they are both sleeping. Dara watches her son sleep from the outside while Sekyung was in her wheelchair, staring at her husband. Dara looks back at Sekyung.</p><p>"Sekyung-ssi?"</p><p>Sekyung looks at Dara.</p><p>"Thank you for helping my son," she said. Sekyung smiles. "Dara-yah, even Haneul, and Haru are not Seunghyun's children, if he matches your son, I will convince him to help him. The child deserves a good life. I can't have it but Haneul does," Sekyung said.</p><p>"Sekyung-ah, please be strong. Your husband still needs you," Dara said.</p><p>"I know. That's why I'm doing everything to make sure that he's happy before I leave. I was at the point that I want to find a woman for him. But I know he wouldn't want that. I'm glad that he has the twins now." she smiles weekly.</p><p>"Seunghyun asked me when we will tell the kids about him being their father. I told him that we will talk after the surgery," Dara informs her. Sekyung just nodded. "I hope you will tell them soon. I want to see the kids call him daddy. It will be so adorable,"</p><p>Dara feels sad about Sekyung. She doesn't have a child and she's getting weaker.</p><p>"The kids will love it if they call you mommy too," Dara said.</p><p>Sekyung sighs "Dara, don't pity me,"</p><p>"I don't. I admire you. Because you're strong and you're doing everything for your husband. And you being my children's second mom is really awesome. Can't you see how Haneul and Haru adore you? Haru is more open to you than her aunts. The girls are getting jealous sometimes," Dara giggled.</p><p>"I really like Haru ever since I meet her. If my first child is alive, he will be the same age as them." Sekyung looks at Dara. "By the way, where is your family? I haven't seen them,"</p><p>Dara smiles nervously. "They are not around. My family disowned me after they found out that I'm pregnant. Even my brother, he didn't talk to me ever since. My father even removed me from our family register. I'm basically an orphan now." Dara shrugs.</p><p>Sekyung can't believe what she just said. She knew that she raised her kids alone but she didn't know that her family did this to her. "I'm so sorry, Dara. I can't imagine how hard it is for you,"</p><p>"It was hard. When I found out that I'm pregnant, I was about to enroll in my master's degree. I was really scared. My friends even convinced me to tell Seunghyun but since I know that he's getting married when that happened, I didn't bother finding him. I did part-time jobs to earn money. I lived with Chaerin. My friends helped me in a way as I try to save money for the hospital. I'm glad that someone hired me as a PC shop cashier. The owner pitied my situation. I stopped working when I was 8 months pregnant. After I gave birth, I was jobless for 3 months. My friends are the ones providing for me. I feel so bad about myself at that time but the thought of my children not having a good life push me to work hard. Thank God for Minzy's former nanny. I hired her to take care of the kids as I work. She's with us until their three years old. She was a big help. Then, I start sending them to a daycare center. They are a big help too. Thankfully, I was hired as an office staff in a small advertising firm. I'm a team leader now." Dara said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, dear. You went through a lot," Sekyung said. "You're so strong, Dara. I admire you,"</p><p>"I will go through all of that if having my children is the end of it. I will not exchange my children with anything. They are my family," Dara said. Sekyung took her hand and hold it.</p><p>"You're not alone now, Dara. I'll make sure that Seunghyun will be there for your children," Sekyung assures her. Dara smiles and nods.</p><p>The next day, Seunghyun was the first one to wake up. He was moved to the room next to Sekyung. Then, Haneul awakes and transferred back to his room. Haru was so happy to see her brother back. Dara was alone with her children at that moment. Haru is singing Haneul's favorite nursery rhyme to him upon his request. Dara can't help but be thankful for what Seunghyun did for Haneul. She was so grateful to Seunghyun and Sekyung.</p><p>"Haneul-ah, Haru-yah, mommy has something to say," Dara told her children. The two kids look at her.</p><p>"Remember when I told you that after the doctor says that Haneul can go home, we will stay with Uncle Seunghyun and Aunt Sekyung?" she asked. They nodded.</p><p>"As I said, we will stay with them, but mommy wants you to know something," she took a deep breath. "Uncle Seunghyun is not just your uncle. He's your daddy," she mutters. Haru looks at her brother. They look confused.</p><p>"But Mommy, Uncle Seunghyun is Aunt Sekyung's husband," Haru points out. "You should be married to someone to have babies,"</p><p>"Are you married to Uncle Seunghyun, Mommy?" Haneul asked.</p><p>"No, we're not married. He's married to Aunt Sekyung but Uncle Seunghyun and I had you before he married Aunt Sekyung," she explained. It wasn't a lie.</p><p>"Mommy, our nanny said that when two people are in love, they create babies. Do you love Uncle Seunghyun?" Haru asks.</p><p>Dara wants to run away at that moment. "Let's say that at one point, me and Uncle Seunghyun were special to one another. Then, we created you." she sighs. "Mommy is having a hard time explaining. Can I just tell you when you're older?" she said.</p><p>"Next year?" Haneul asks.</p><p>"How about 15 years from now?"</p><p>The twins look at each other and shrugs. "Okay, mommy," they said. Dara sighs in relief. She has fifteen years to prepare for what she's going to say to them. And she'll make sure Seunghyun will be a part of it.</p><p>"How about Aunt Sekyung?" Haru then asked.</p><p>"What, princess?"</p><p>"If you are our mommy and Uncle Seunghyun is our daddy, how about Aunt Sekyung?" Haru questions her.</p><p>"She can be your 2nd mommy. If you want, you can call her 'Mama'. I think she will like that," Dara said. Haru smiles at her. Haneul pats his sister's head. Dara sighs in relief. How thankful she is to have understanding children.</p><p>Around the afternoon, Dara decided to bring Haneul and Haru to Seunghyun's room to visit him. Haneul was in his wheelchair. He let his sister sit beside him as Dara pushes the wheelchair. Haru picks up some flowers from the hospital garden. She wanted to give it to Seunghyun. When they arrived, Seunghyun was reclining on his bed while Sekyung was sitting on a chair beside his bed. Haru hops down the wheelchair and skips her way to the bed. She lay down the flower on the bed.</p><p>"For you," Haru said while looking at Seunghyun. "I hope you like yellow,"</p><p>"I do like yellow. Thank you, Haru," Seunghyun said as he picks up the flowers. Haru went beside Sekyung. Sekyung pats Haru's hair.</p><p>"Mommy tells us something," Haneul said.</p><p>"What is it?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"Mommy said that you are our daddy and Aunt Sekyung is our mama," Haneul said happily. Seunghyun and Sekyung look surprised upon what they heard. Dara already told them about Seunghyun but she also included Sekyung.</p><p>"We have a daddy, a mommy, and mama. Cool, right?" Haru asked Sekyung. Sekyung starts to tear up as she hugs Haru. "Yes, it's so cool," she said.</p><p>"Can we call you daddy and mama now?" Haneul asks. Seunghyun wants to jump off the bed and hug his son at that moment but he just smiles at him. "Yeah, you can call us that now,"</p><p>Haneul claps his hands happily. Sekyung and Seunghyun look at Dara. She just smiles at the couple.</p><p>"Daddy, why are you in bed? Are you sick?" Haru asks.</p><p>"No, daddy is just sleepy," Seunghyun said. Haru just nodded.</p><p>"Haru-yah, would you like me to braid your hair again?" Sekyung asks. Haru nodded. "Yes, Mama,"</p><p>Sekyung wiped her tears. She's so happy at that moment. Seunghyun reaches out and pats her back. Sekyung mouthed the words '<em>I'm okay</em>' to him. Dara moves Haneul to the other side of the bed. Seunghyun looks at his son. Haneul then told him about his dream while he was sleeping. Dara sat on the sofa as she watches her children interact with their father and second mother. She knows that they are good people and she's happy for them.</p><p>That night, Sekyung and Seunghyun had a talk.</p><p>"Yeobo?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I want to get out of here,"</p><p>Seunghyun stares at his wife. "Yeobo, you know you can't. You're still under treatment,"</p><p>"Then let's hire a nurse for me at home. I want to be at home when Haneul and Haru are there." Sekyung said. Seunghyun sighs. "The hospital has everything you needed, Sekyung"</p><p>"What is the sense of being here when I'm going to die soon?" she mutters to herself.</p><p>"Yah!!!" Seunghyun warns her.</p><p>"Yeobo, please, I wanna go home. I feel so suffocated here. I miss our home and I wanna see your children when they are there," Sekyung pleaded. Seunghyun wants to give her everything but he also wants her to undergo treatment.</p><p>"Sekyung-ah..."</p><p>"I promised that if it is hard for me, I will admit myself back here," Sekyung promised. Seunghyun holds her hand. "Fine. But you promised. We will go back here if you're having a hard time," he sternly said. Sekyung nodded.</p><p>---</p><p>"So, you're moving in with them?" Chaerin asked. Haru and Haneul are already sleeping. Bom watches them while doing some office work in her laptop so Chaerin and Minzy brought Dara out to have some soju and tteokbokki.</p><p>"Yeah. Once Haneul is discharged, we will start packing for some of our stuff. I will still keep the place, just in case," Dara said.</p><p>"How does Seunghyun react when the kids call her daddy?" Minzy asked as she takes a bite of her tteokbokki.</p><p>"He looks happy about it. So as Sekyung. They all look happy," Dara said as she sips her soju.</p><p>"And you? Are you happy?" Chaerin asked. Dara looks at her. "Whatever makes my children's happy makes me happy. You know this," Dara points out. Chaerin just nodded.</p><p>"Dara-yah, since Seunghyun is now a part of your children's lives, don't you think it's time that you go back to school and take your master's degree?" Minzy asks. Dara stares at Minzy. She hasn't thought of her master's degree ever since she found out about the twins but Minzy has a point. Now that Seunghyun will be involved in taking care of their children, she can go back to her studies and finish her master's degree.</p><p>"I haven't thought about that but it's a great idea," she said.</p><p>"Then, go for it, girl. This is a good opportunity for you. Talk to Sekyung and Seunghyun about it. Who knows? They might also help you with your studies," chaerin shrugs.</p><p>"No, I won't do that. If I'm going back to school, I'll do it myself." Dara smirks.</p><p>"Yah! There's nothing wrong if they offer to help you. You raised your children alone for five years. Seunghyun unconsciously took the opportunity from you to become a great accountant. Him, helping you, won't even dent his bank account," Chaerin flips her hair.</p><p>"It's still not right. Seunghyun's responsibility is just the kids. Not me,"</p><p>Minzy pats Dara's shoulder. "Dara, just be open to the possibilities that the Choi's will offer you with your studies. Think about it as their investment for you to have a better job to provide for the kids. Who knows? When you graduate with high grades like you did back then, you will get the best job opportunities. Think about it,"</p><p>Dara sighs. She's confused. She wants to study again but will everything be okay? Will the kids be okay that she goes back to studying? Will the Choi's be okay with her studying again? She's really confused.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara is with her children inside a rented car. They are on their way to Seunghyun and Sekyung's home. They waited until Sekyung was discharged from the hospital so she can see the kids coming to their home properly. Dara already sends some of their stuff on their home so that they will just go there when Sekyung is home.</p><p>When they arrived, Dara was amazed at how big their home is. There's just the two of them but their home is huge that Dara thinks will fit a family of 12 members. Dara took their bags before they went to ring the doorbell. Dara checks on her kids. They looked excited. She smiles. She hopes that they will adjust well in their temporary home. The gates open and they enter.</p><p>They have a beautiful entryway and as they can see, Seunghyun and Sekyung are waiting in front of the door. Beside them is an old woman in his mid-50's, wearing a helper uniform and a man in his 30's wearing a suit. The kids run towards Seunghyun and Sekyung. The couple crouches down to meet them with a hug.</p><p>"Ommo. You're finally here." Sekyung said as she pats Haru's hair.</p><p>"Daddy, you have a big house. It's bigger than our house," Haneul said while looking up at the house. Seunghyun ruffles his son's hair.</p><p>Dara approaches them and bows. "Hi." Sekyung stood up while holding Haru's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to live with us," Sekyung smiles at her.</p><p>"It's nothing. The kids are excited to spend time with the two of you," Dara said.</p><p>Seunghyun also stands up as well. "By the way, this is Han Miseok, she manages our home. And this is my executive assistant, Lee Donghwi. If you guys need help or anything, you can just ask them," Seung Hyun said. Dara bows to Miseok and Donghwi. "Nice to meet you. I'm Park Sandara,"</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Park," Donghwi said.</p><p>"Welcome to Choi Mansion," Miseok said.</p><p>Seunghyun looks at his staff. "This is our children, Haneul and Haru,"</p><p>Haru and Haneul stood up side by side and bow to them. "Good day," they said. Donghwi and Miseok both find the kids adorable.</p><p>"Let's go in. Miseok prepared lunch," Seunghyun said. Miseok and Donghwi lead the way. Dara stays behind as she follows them.</p><p>The lunch is served and they are all enjoying it. Sekyung is taking care of Haru while Haneul eats by himself. Dara is checking on him since he eats messily sometimes.</p><p>"Dara-yah," Seunghyun calls her.</p><p>Dara looks up at Seunghyun "Yes?" she said.</p><p>"Where do you work? I want to know since our home is outside Seoul,"</p><p>"Ohh... I work in Yeoiudo. I think I saw a bus stop nearby I can check on that on how I will travel from here to work." Dara said.</p><p>"You can take a ride with me. It's on the way and you'll get there faster," Seunghyun paused. "Can you drive?"</p><p>"I can. It's required in our company, just in case," Dara said. It was true but the main reason she learned how to drive is she wanted to buy a car when she has the right amount of money so the children don't need to be bothered in public transportation.</p><p>"Use my car. It's just in the garage. We're planning to sell it but we've been busy," Sekyung said. Dara shook her head. "No need. I'll just take the bus"</p><p>"Dara, used it. It's just in the garage. You can also use it when you and the kids want to go out," Seunghyun said. Haneul and Haru look excited when Seunghyun said about going out.</p><p>"Fine. Thank you," Dara said timidly. Then, Dara remembers something. "By the way, I need to consult the two of you with something,"</p><p>"What is it?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"I'm planning to enroll in school. I want to finish my master's degree," Dara stated. Sekyung looks at her husband. Seunghyun is staring at Dara sternly.</p><p>Dara breathes in before she speaks. "Haneul and Haru are not starting school yet. We can enroll them in pre-school but that won't take too much time. Since we're sharing responsibilities now, I want to take this chance to go back to school and finish my degree. Having a master's degree will help me a lot to find a more beneficial job." Dara babbles. She looks at Sekyung and Seunghyun nervously.</p><p>"Actually, my wife and I talked about that. We would like to offer you a scholarship to any university you want for your master's degree. We will provide anything you need. Books, projects, school fees, allowance, everything. It is my way of giving back to you what you've missed. And I hope you won't refuse it," Seunghyun said.</p><p>Dara wants to cry at that moment. She wasn't expecting it even Minzy and Chaerin were sure about it. She just smiles and bows to them.</p><p>"We'll discuss it later after you guys settled in," Seunghyun smiles at him. Dara just nods and looks away. Honestly, Seunghyun's smile is what made her into him when she met him back then. She glances at Sekyung, she smiling as she watching Haru eats. Dara sighs. Sekyung is really lucky to have Seunghyun in her life.</p><p>After their meal, the kids were sleepy so Dara settles them to their room. Seunghyun and Sekyung provide them with two rooms with an adjoining door. Dara wants to refuse but Sekyung said that it's better that she has a room of her own when she starts going to University.</p><p>When the kids are sleeping, Seunghyun invites Dara to his home office. The three of them sat down on the two sofas facing one another. The couple on one sofa while Dara sits across them.</p><p>"So, when is the enrollment?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p>"Two weeks from now. I need to talk to my boss first regarding it. I will just try to have a morning class so I can still work from 12noon to 8 in the evening." Dara says.</p><p>"Will that be okay? How about you stop working until you finish your studies?" Sekyung suggested. Dara shook her head. "I can't. I need that job to provide for my kids and my studies."</p><p>"Dara, we're here to help. You will just exhaust yourself if you study in the morning and work later on. As we said, we will provide for your study. Everything you need." Seunghyun sighs. "Think about this, some subjects might not be available in the morning class. What will you do then? It will just prolong your studies. Just let us help you."</p><p>"But that is too much. You are taking care of the kids already, why do you have to provide for my studies?" Dara asks the couple.</p><p>"You raised your children alone for years, Dara. We know that you didn't tell Seunghyun about them because he's married by the time you know that you're pregnant. If you told him back then, yes, I will be so mad, but the children are still his. This is my husband's way of making up to them, by giving their mother her master's degree. You lost your chance back then, Seunghyun is giving it to you now. Please accept it." Sekyung said.</p><p>Dara sighs. "Fine. But I will pay you up in the future." Dara stated.</p><p>"You don't have to." Seunghyun looks annoyed.</p><p>"Let me pay for it because I really don't feel comfortable about it. I know you guys are doing this for the kids but I need to provide for myself too. I want to think of it as a loan or something."</p><p>Seunghyun sighs frustratedly. Sekyung comforts her husband. Dara suddenly feels bad because she's somehow refusing their help.</p><p>"Fine, pay up when you can. Take your time on it. Just let us pay for everything and provide you what you need. Don't work anymore and focus on your studies. Then, in the future, pay us up what you can. Your payment will be transfer on the children's trust fund anyways." Seunghyun said but he still looks annoyed. Sekyung smiles while Dara looks surprised. Seunghyun will put up trust funds for the children. It's basically Dara will also providing for her children's future.</p><p>"So, it's settled, then?" Sekyung said. "Don't worry about the kids, Dara. We will take good care of them." Sekyung assures her. Dara sighs and bows.</p><p>---</p><p>Sekyung needs to rest so Seunghyun accompanies her in their room. Dara roams around the house to be familiarized with it. She noticed some stuff that might be dangerous for Haneul and Haru. Then, she saw Seunghyun and Sekyung's wedding picture hanging on the wall. They look perfect together. Dara is conflicted if she will feel guilty. Being guilty makes her think that she regrets having her children, which is not but not being guilty, makes her think that she almost ruined someone's marriage. She sighs and walks away from the wedding portrait. She went out and sees the garage. There are five different vehicles in it. She's overwhelmed how rich the Choi's are.</p><p>"See anything interesting?" someone said behind her. She looks around and saw Donghwi. Donghwi walks closer to her and stood and arm away beside her.</p><p>"They are nice," Dara said absently. Donghwi looks at her. "Just nice?" he asked. Dara shrugs. Dara looks again. She admires the red Range Rover on the second parking slot. Suddenly, Donghwi hands her a car key. She looks at him. "What is this?"</p><p>"Key of Mrs. Choi's car. Mr. Choi said that her car will be at your service from now on." Donghwi plainly said. Dara took the car key and pressed the unlock. The red Range Rover beeps. Dara gaped. "That's her car?!"</p><p>Donghwi smirks and nods.</p><p>"It's like a military truck!" Dara points out.</p><p>Donghwi laughs. "I haven't seen a red military truck."</p><p>Dara frowns. "I think I can't drive that. It's too much."</p><p>"Would you like the Porsche?" Donghwi points at the white Porsche car. "Or the Mini Cooper?" Pointing at the black Mini Cooper. "The Bentley and the BMW are Mr. Choi so you can't pick those. The Mini Cooper hasn't been used yet but they say you can use it if you want." Donghwi said. Dara shook her head. Donghwi sighs. "Mr. Choi said that if you didn't like the car, we can provide you with another car. Just tell me the model you want and he will buy it."</p><p>Dara was shocked but he can see that Donghwi is serious. "No. I'll use the Range Rover for now," she said. Donghwi smiles. "Good choice. It's safer in case you will drive with the kids. Mr. Choi told me to buy the safest car seat for the kids as soon as possible. Do you have any preference?"</p><p>"I'll trust that to you," Dara said. Then Donghwi took out something from his inner coat pocket. It's an envelope from a bank. He gave it to Dara.</p><p>"What's this?" Dara asks.</p><p>"That's a credit card. They said that I give it to you after you talk. That will be yours. You can buy anything you and the children need. Use it for your education too. Mr. Choi wants to see the charges as daily as possible." Donghwi said.</p><p>Dara huffs. "This is really too much. This credit card is too much. Why can't I have a monthly allowance or something? Not this."</p><p>"Can I call you by your name?" Donghwi asks her. Dara nods.</p><p>"Dara-ssi, Choi Seunghyun, and Shin Sekyung are very rich. It is unfortunate that they didn't have a kid. But luckily, Mr. Choi has the twins. Them providing you this won't even dent their bank accounts. Mr. Choi is earning $100,000 an hour even he does nothing. Mrs. Choi is rich even she doesn't have her husband. Her great grandmother left her with a $500 million trust fund, to her parents' dismay. They spend some of their money on charity works. They are sending 10 students to college every year for the past 4 years. Them doing this for you is not just for you but for the children too. Think of it as an investment so the children will really have a bright future whether you stay with them after you graduate or not." Donghwi said.</p><p>Dara was really overwhelmed by Seunghyun and Sekyung's wealth, but she's touched at the same time because they are giving back their blessing but doing charity works.</p><p>"Thank you for this," Dara said as she shows Donghwi the car key and bank envelope. Donghwi just nods.</p><p>"Can I suggest something?" Donghwi said. Dara nods.</p><p>"I get that you're a mom but it doesn't mean that you should look like a mom always. You're in your early 30's. Buy new clothes and shoes and spoil yourself. Get your hair done. You're pretty. Who knows? You'll meet someone at the university." Donghwi grins.</p><p>"I already gave up that. My focus is only for my children." Dara said and smiles.</p><p>"Just dress up, Dara. You'll lose nothing. Heck, you will gain more confidence. Treat yourself some pampering like a spa or salon. You deserve it." Donghwi said before he left her.</p><p>Dara frowns. She looks at her outfit. She's wearing a plain white shirt and a simple denim jumper skirt. Mom clothes. Even when she goes out with her friends, dressing up is not her priority but her children's stuff. She looks at the car key and envelope in her hands. She shook her head.</p><p>"Aish! Whatever!" she said before walking back inside the house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the fifth day of their stay in the Choi Mansion. Everything is well so far. Haru loves playing dress-up with Sekyung since Sekyung provided her with a wardrobe full of pretty dresses and shoes. Seunghyun was please when he found out that his son likes art. He even watches Haneul paints. The child even gives him one of his works and Seunghyun put it in his office. Dara is preparing for enrollment. She already quit her job at the advertising company but her boss said that she can come back anytime.</p><p>It was Friday and Dara decided to follow Donghwi's suggestion to pamper himself and buy new clothes. She needs to fit in with her studying life. She calls her friends to help her with her new wardrobe. Bom is busy with her work, and Minzy is in Busan for a project. Chaerin is her last chance now.</p><p>"I'm sorry Dara but I have a meeting to attend now. I don't know what time I will be finished. And even if I will, I need to settle some reports regarding the meeting." Chaerin apologized.</p><p>"I really need someone with me so I will focus on my clothes rather than my children's needs. You know me when I shop!" Dara sighs.</p><p>"I know, Mom. I'm really sorry. We can do it next week if you want."</p><p>"Sekyung has a checkup next week. I need to take care of the children" Dara said. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Ugggh! This shouldn't be a problem, you know!"</p><p>"I know. How about you try online shopping? Just look. You know your measurements, try buying a few items." Chaerin suggested.</p><p>"I'll try," Dara mutters. "Go back to your work. Sorry I disturb you."</p><p>"No worries Dara. Enjoy shopping." Chaerin said. Dara hangs up. She went to the kitchen to have some water. She was thinking deeply when Sekyung enters the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Dara." She greets her.</p><p>Dara looks at her and smiles. "Hi."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sekyung asks before opening the refrigerator and get some water.</p><p>"Yeah. Just thinking."</p><p>"Can I help?" Sekyung offers. Dara stares at her. Sekyung is a very beautiful woman. With her beauty and sense of fashion, no one will think that she's dying.</p><p>"Donghwi told me last week something about pampering myself by treating myself on a spa and buying new stuff that will not scream 'I'm a mom' and your husband is asking me why there are no charges on my credit card. I was hoping for my friends to help me with shopping for new clothes but they are all busy. I can do it online but I rather want to go out and shop manually." Dara mutters.</p><p>"I can join you if you want." Sekyung smiles.</p><p>"You will?"</p><p>"Yeah. It will be fun. Plus, I want my nails to be done too. I need some colors on it." Sekyung smiles.</p><p>"Will that be okay? I don't want you to get exhausted."</p><p>Sekyung shook her head. "I'll be fine. I promise I will tell you if I don't feel well. I want to go out too. Let's bring the kids with us. It will be fun."</p><p>"Okay. I will get them ready." Dara said before leaving Sekyung to get the kids ready. After 30 minutes, Dara is driving while Sekyung is on the front passenger seat at Haneul, and Haru are on the back seat with their car seats on. The two children look excited. Sekyung sends a message to his husband telling him that she, Dara, and the kids are having a day out. Seunghyun was envious but he hopes they enjoy their trip.</p><p>They arrived in a shopping center in Gangnam. Sekyung talked to the children first telling them that day is for their Mommy to look more pretty so they will buy her clothes and shoes. The twin looks excited, especially Haru who wants her Mommy to wear pretty dresses.</p><p>To Dara's surprised, Sekyung provides a personal shopper who will bring everything to them as they wait in a V.I.P room. Dara wants to insist on going around the mall but she remembers Sekyung's condition and the two children with them. A staff of the mall is playing with the kids as Sekyung and Dara check the items that the personal shopper brought. It's all beautiful and fits perfectly with Dara. From casual wear, dresses, to formal ones. Sekyung even asks for party outfits. Sekyung asks for different types of shoes and bags for Dara.</p><p>Dara is fitting one of the shoes when Sekyung took a picture of her.</p><p>"What was that?" Dara ask.</p><p>"Just going to show Seunghyun that you're getting everything you need," Sekyung said before putting down her phone. "Let's go to this salon for your hair and our nails. They also provide spa for children" she said happily.</p><p>"Sekyung, this is too much. I can go shopping in Hongdae for cheap clothes. These clothes are too much." Dara said.</p><p>"Dara, please, just accept it. We told you already why we are doing this. If it's too much for you, it's not enough for us. Hell, I could give you all the fortune I have for giving Seunghyun children as precious as Haneul and Haru."</p><p>"You're silly, Sekyung." Dara shook her head before trying other shoes.</p><p>"I'm serious. I know for others, what happened is not something to be happy about but I'm really happy that you and Seunghyun have Haneul and Haru. They are the most kind-hearted, smartest, and adorable kids I ever meet. The fact that they accepted me and Seunghyun so fast means you taught them well and gave them the love they needed that they had too much of it and willing to share that love with others. They don't treat me like I'm others. They made me feel like I'm a real mother." Sekyung said.</p><p>Dara scoots closer to her and holds her hand. "Sekyung, Haneul, and Haru love you. You are their 'Mama' and that won't change. I wouldn't ask for any second mother to them aside from you. You loved them despite the reality of what Seunghyun and I did. And I'm grateful that you loved my children"</p><p>Sekyung pats her hand. "Thank you, Dara. Thank you for sharing your children with me." Sekyung said. "And because of that, I will buy all of these for you."</p><p>"What?! No!" Dara said in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, I'll buy it. I will definitely buy it!" Sekyung said while smiling coyly at her. Dara sighs and shook her head. Sekyung is a nice woman but also playful at the same time. Sekyung used her black card to pay for the clothes. Dara insists on paying for the shoes since Seunghyun wants charges on her account. Sekyung let her. They decided to eat in a restaurant. Sekyung is taking care of Haru while Dara takes care of Haneul. After their meal, they went home since the children are sleeping. Dara put Haneul and Haru to their beds and tuck them in. Then, she went to the living room where Sekyung is waiting.</p><p>"They're sleeping. They are so exhausted." Dara said before sitting down. Dara looks at Sekyung, she looks worried.</p><p>"Everything okay, Sekyung?" she asks. Sekyung looks at her. "Dara?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Seung Hyun and I are planning on inviting some close friends and family soon for a lunch party. We would like to introduce Haneul and Haru to them." Sekyung said. Dara looks at Sekyung. The couple will introduce Haneul and Haru to their family and friends.</p><p>"And you're telling me this now?" Dara was offended.</p><p>"I'm sorry. It was my idea. I want to introduce the twins to our family so they will get adjusted to the idea that Seunghyun has them." Sekyung explains.</p><p>"And have you thought how Haneul and Haru will feel and how will they adjust in meeting these people they never knew their whole life? You and Seunghyun should discuss with me first regarding this matter." Dara points out. "These people may be your family and friends but they aren't mine or my children. I don't want to push them to a group of people that will judge them for existing!" Dara hissed.</p><p>"But Dara, they are Seunghyun's kids too. We just want our loved ones to get to know them. They are good people. I promise you," Sekyung assures her but it wasn't enough for Dara. "Can we just wait for your husband to come home so we can discuss this properly? I also need to talk to my children regarding this."</p><p>"Okay." Se Kyung said. "I'm really sorry Dara." She sincerely said.</p><p>"I'll be in my room," Dara said before she stood up and went to her room. She doesn't feel good about what Sekyung wants. Even Haneul and Haru are Seunghyun's children, the fact that they are not Sekyung's will be a hard pill to swallow for some of their family and friends.</p><p>At that moment, Seunghyun is waiting at his office when his lawyer, Yoo Haejin, arrived. Seunghyun stood up to greet him.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, Atty. Yoo." Seunghyun said. They shook hands. "It's not like I'm so busy. I'm just a finance lawyer of you and your friends. You five won't let me retired." Haejin said before letting go of Seunghyun's hand. Seunghyun directs Haejin to sit on the sofa while he sat across him.</p><p>"So, what is this meeting all about?" Haejin asks.</p><p>"I found out that I had children" Seunghyun nonchalantly said. Haejin raised an eyebrow and sighs. "I didn't know you will cheat on your wife like that."</p><p>"It's not like that. I meet her at my bachelor's party a week before my wedding. We got pissed and had a one night stand. I feel guilty when that happened that I made sure that I will be faithful and devoted to my wife."</p><p>Haejin nods "I know that. So, what now? Is the woman asking for money now?"</p><p>"I wish she would but she didn't. She raised our children alone to the point that she gave up her studies for her master's degree. She wasn't planning on telling me but our son had a rare blood disease and needed a bone marrow transplant. My wife meets our daughter in the hospital and becomes friends. That's when I found out that I have a son and a daughter. They're fraternal twins." Seunghyun said before getting his phone and browse something. He gave his phone to Haejin. Haejin looks at it. It was a picture of two children and a woman.</p><p>"You're son looks just like you when you were a kid." Haejin points out. "And your daughter looks like her mother. They're both beautiful. How Sekyung took this?"</p><p>"She's happy. She's glad that I have the twins. She even convinced Dara to live with us for a year so she can be with the twins. She really loves them, especially Haru, my daughter. Haneul, my son, is a cool kid. He reminds me of my childhood." Seunghyun says proudly.</p><p>"So, what are your plans now?" Haejin said before he returns Seunghyun's phone.</p><p>"I haven't discussed with Dara on changing the twins' surname. I want them to be legally mine. But I want to include them on my will as my heirs. I also want to open trust funds for each of them in case Dara will decide to leave us and take the kids after a year. I want to secure their future."</p><p>Haejin rests his back on his seat. "It's better to change their surnames first so the validity of your will is intact." He said. Seunghyun nods.</p><p>"Sekyung wants to have a lunch party at our home and invite a few people. We would like to introduce Haneul and Haru as my children."</p><p>Haejin stares at Seunghyun "Discuss that first with their mother. We're talking about your children here. People will be interested in them and who their mother is. It's not easy. You're Choi Seunghyun, CEO of a huge company. You can't just push your children in public and introduce them. Think about this for a million times before you decided."</p><p>Seunghyun agrees with him. His children happiness and safety is his priority. He must discuss this with Dara first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Choi Heirs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seunghyun asked Donghwi to entertain the children for a while. Seunghyun, Sekyung, and Dara will have a conversation regarding the lunch party and changing the twins' surname from Park to Choi. The couple is waiting for Dara at Seunghyun's home office. Dara just checks the children with Donghwi on the mini-playground that Seunghyun arranged for the children before she enters the office and sat on the sofa across the couple.</p><p>Sekyung speaks first, "To begin with, I want to apologize for not consulting you first regarding the lunch party. I was just excited to introduce them to our family and friends. It was insensitive of me for not asking your permission first," she said.</p><p>"This is not just about the part or what I feel. It's about the twins. I prepared them before I told them that Seunghyun is their father and that we will live with you. I don't want to put them in front of these people that they will meet for the first time just like that. I know that they are your family and friends, but whether you like it or not, Haneul and Haru are the results of Seunghyun's betrayal a week before your wedding. Whether we know it or not, they are that, and I don't want anyone to cause harm or make them feel bad for existing," Dara says.</p><p>Sekyung glances at her husband. Seunghyun was staring sternly at Dara. She can't read what's in his mind but Sekyung understands Dara's opinion about the lunch party.</p><p>"I understand where this coming from. Just so you know, I will never let that happened to our children. I will protect them at all costs. And let's be real here. People will know about them sooner or later. This will be just a heads-up to the people that matter to us. I assure you that when the times come that people will know about Hanuel and Haru, I will protect them to anyone that will harm them." Seunghyun promised. Sekyung squeezes her husband in support. Dara just sighs. As much as Seunghyun's promise is assuring her, she still feels worried about the twins.</p><p>"Okay. But who will you invite to this party?" Dara asks skeptically.</p><p>"My wife and I only invited our friends, the one you meet in the club years ago, my sister and Mom, and Sekyung's best friend. Her parents wouldn't be present since they are estranged ever since she received her inheritance from her grandmother. You can invite your friends as well if that will make you comfortable. It's just a casual party. Nothing extravagant, just to celebrate the twins." Seunghyun said. Dara rubs her palms on her pants. She doesn't feel well about the situation. She's torn between keeping the twins away from the judgment of the people to letting Seunghyun introduce his children to their loved ones.</p><p>"Dara?"</p><p>Dara looks up to Seunghyun. Seunghyun smiles at him "It's okay if you're not ready. Just think about it for now." He paused. "But you must understand that as much as my wife wanted this, I want this too. I want to tell everyone that I am a father to two beautiful children; at least I could say that to my family and friends for now. But I will respect whatever decision you will make," he said.</p><p>Dara looks away at him and stares down at her lap. Seunghyun smiling at him still has an effect on her. But she learned how to divert the butterflies on her stomach to stop fluttering crazily.</p><p>"I know that. Keep what you just said or we're leaving if my children are harmed even just a word from them. They can judge me all they want but not the twins. Not my babies..." Dara mutters. Sekyung let go of her husband's hand and stood up. She went to Dara's side and sat down. She took her hands and holds it. Dara looks up at her.</p><p>"Dara, you don't have to worry about anything. We will protect you too along with the kids. Seunghyun and I will talk to the people that will be at the lunch party before the actual event so they will understand the situation." Sekyung smiles at her. Dara hates it that Seunghyun and Sekyung's smiles assure her that everything will be okay.</p><p>"Also, someone is coming today to join this meeting," Seunghyun said. Dara looks at Seunghyun. "Who?"</p><p>The door opens and Miseok bows to them "Attorney Yoo has arrived, sir," she said.</p><p>"Let him in," Seunghyun stood up. Sekyung let go of Dara's hands and stands up too. She went beside her husband. Dara stands up and faces the door. A man in his 50's went in. The man greets Seunghyun and Sekyung first before looking at her.</p><p>"Dara, this is our family lawyer, Yoo Haejin," Seunghyun said. Haejin held his hand out for Dara and she shook his hand.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Park. Seunghyun already informed me about you," Haejin said. Dara just nods as she pulls her hand back. She glances at Sekyung and Seunghyun for an explanation.</p><p>"Let's have a seat," Seunghyun said as he helps his wife to sit first. Haejin sat on the sofa with Dara but he's an arm away from her. As Dara sits down, she watches Haejin took out some folder with pieces of paper inside.</p><p>"Atty. Yoo is here to present to you the papers that will legally change Haneul and Haru's last name from Park to Choi, that they will be added to my family register, and you allow me to open a trust fund for them." Seunghyun explains.</p><p>Dara knows that Seunghyun will eventually be asked to change Haneul and Haru's last name but she's not expecting it to be this early. She doesn't know what to feel at that moment as Haejin places the folder in front of her.</p><p>"You can read it as long as you want. If you have questions, you can ask me," Haejin said as he gave his calling card to her that she accepted. "Or you can hire your own lawyer to analyze those papers,"</p><p>"Take your time on reading it, Dara. But you must know that I just want the children to be legally mine, to give them what is rightfully theirs." Seunghyun said.</p><p>"I'm not expecting this to happen this early but I am ready for this," Dara said before looking at Haejin. "If you may, can you explain to me what these papers are," she asked. Haejin smiles and nods. He took the folder and opens it. Seunghyun and Sekyung watch Haejin explains everything to Dara at the moment. Everything was all for Haneul and Haru. And Dara wouldn't want to take the opportunity for a better future for her children. At least their future is secured with the trust fund from their father, and at the same time, she can also contribute to it once she finished her master's degree and find a better job.</p><p>An hour later, Seunghyun, Sekyung, Dara, and Haejin came out of the office and headed to the garden so Haejin can meet the children.</p><p>Haru is on the swing as Haneul pushes her. The little girl is giggling while her brother is just happy to push her. Donghwi is just a few feet away from them, watching them while enjoying the view of two happy children.</p><p>"Haneul, Haru, come here," Dara calls them. The two children looked around and saw their parents with an old man. Haneul helps Haru to stop the swing and get down from it. He holds her hand as they walk towards the four adults as Donghwi follows behind them.</p><p>"This is Atty. Yoo. He is your Daddy and Mama's friend. Say hi" Dara said. The two kids bow to Haejin and greet him. "Hi."</p><p>"Hello, it's great to meet the both of you," Haejin said. Dara approaches her children and kneels in front of them. She holds on to each of their hands and smiles at them.</p><p>"Mommy has to tell you something," she breathes in "Remember when you asked me before why Nam Jaesuk is a 'Nam' when his mother's name is Ahn Na Young?"</p><p>Haneul nodded "Because his daddy is Nam Bongman" he answered.</p><p>"That's right. And you are a 'Park' because I am Park Sandara, correct?" she asked. The twins nodded. "Atty. Yoo is here because me, Daddy and Mama want the two of you to be a Choi like Daddy because Daddy is Choi Seunghyun. I know it will sound confusing to both of you but from now on, you two will be Choi Haneul and Choi Haru." She said while smiling and tries her best to look convincing for the twins. Haru looks at her brother, Haneul looks back at his sister. Dara can't read what's on their mind. Seunghyun is nervous about what will the twins' reaction.</p><p>Haneul looks back at her mother. "But '<em>bieup</em>' is easy to write than '<em>chieut</em>'. And how do we write Choi?" Haneul curiously asked. Dara sighs and chuckles. She ruffles her son's hair. "I will teach you how to write 'Choi'. Don't worry," she looks at Haru and noticed she's frowning.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" she asked.</p><p>"If we're 'Choi', does it mean we're not family anymore? Nam Jaesuk is a 'Nam' because his parents are married. You and Daddy are not married. He's married to Mama," Haru says as tears forms in her eyes. "I don't want to be a Choi if you're not my mommy anymore," tears fall from the child's eyes. Haneul starts to panic too.</p><p>"No, baby. Shhh..." Dara wipes her tears. "That's not going to happen. I will always be your mommy. It's just like I said, you will just have a daddy and mama. Daddy and Mama love you so much that they want you to be a Choi. I'm still your mommy; I will forever be your mommy, okay? Don't cry, my love," Dara hugs Haru. Haneul patted his sister back as Dara comforts the little girl.</p><p>Seunghyun feels sad that the children thought that changing their last names mean they will lose their mother. He sighs heavily because he feels like he's pressuring the children. He suddenly feels a tiny hand holds onto his finger. He looks down and saw his son holding at his index finger. Seunghyun crouches down and smiles at Haneul.</p><p>"What is it, my prince?" he asked.</p><p>"Daddy, uhmmm... Mommy is still our Mommy, right? She's still our family?" Haneul asked his father.</p><p>"Yes, baby. Mommy is still your mommy," he confirms. "So, was it okay? You being a Choi?"</p><p>"I like being a Choi but it will still be hard to write <em>chieut</em>." Haneul shrugs "But I will do my best," Haneul said. He blinks at his father, "Are you happy that we're Choi's now?" the little boy innocently asked.</p><p>"Very happy. As long as my Haneul and Haru are happy, Daddy is happy too," Seunghyun said. The little boy smiles and hugs his father. Seunghyun hugs him back and carry him up. Dara also carries Haru who already stopped crying. Sekyung approaches the little girl on Dara's arm and patted her head. Haru smiles upon seeing her second mother. Dara looks more relaxed than she was a while ago.</p><p>"Why don't we have some snacks?" Seunghyun offers. "What would Haneul and Haru want?"</p><p>"Pizza!" Haneul said. Haru nods happily. Seunghyun looks at Donghwi. Donghwi nodded and took out his phone.</p><p>"Atty. Yoo, please join us," Sekyung said.</p><p>"Ohh no, I don't want to be a burden. I will take my leave," Haejin said politely.</p><p>"Mr. Yoo, you don't like pizza?" Haru asked. Haejin can see the confusion on the face of the child. "I love it. But I need to go somewhere. I will come back next time and bring pizza so I can eat with you. Is that okay?"</p><p>Haru smiles and nods. Haejin sighs. "So, I will bring these papers to the hall of justice to file it. I will inform you immediately when it's done,"</p><p>"Thank you, Atty. Yoo," Seunghyun said. Haejin just nodded. Donghwi accompanies Haejin to the front door. Haru and Haneul decided to go back to playing while the three adults watch them.</p><p>"I was scared for a bit there," Seunghyun admitted. Dara and Sekyung look at him.</p><p>"If they say they don't want to be a Choi, I might run to the bedroom and cry," he admits.</p><p>Dara smirks. "That's too much"</p><p>"Seriously. I almost did when Haru starts crying," Seunghyun tries to convince the two women. Sekyung slaps his arm "Don't overact, Yeobo," she warns him. Seunghyun chuckles and places his hands on his wife's waist and pulls her closer to him. Sekyung also put his hand on his waist.</p><p>"Thank you, Dara, for everything. I know this is hard for you but I will make sure you won't regret this," Seunghyun says. Dara glances at him. She can see the happiness on Seunghyun's face. She sighs before looking back at their children.</p><p>"Just like you said, as long as the twins are happy, I am happy," she says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Party Pooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is the longest chapter of this fic so far. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dara is running around at the twin's room at that moment, looking for stuff that they needed. One hour from that time, the twins will meet their grandmother, aunt, and friends of Seunghyun and Sekyung. Sh's just glad that Bom, Chaerin, and Minzy are coming to support her because she's scared and nervous to see everyone.</p><p>The twins are patiently waiting for their mother as they sat on Haneul's bed in their bathrobes. Dara picks out different varieties of clothes for the twins to wear.</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>Dara looks at the twins' direction. Haneul calls her. "Yes, my prince?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, mommy is okay. Why?"</p><p>Haneul looks around. Clothes are everywhere. "Are we leaving?"</p><p>"No, baby. Mommy is just finding the best outfit for the two of you because later, you will meet your grandma and aunt," she said while trying to sound convincing.</p><p>"We have a grandma and aunt?" Haru squeaks. Dara picks out a pink dress from the closet. "Yes, they are your Daddy's mom and sister. You will meet them later," Dara approaches them and sets the dress aside with the white short sleeve polo, dark blue pants, and a cute blue bowtie. She kneels in front of her children.</p><p>"When you see them, I want you two to greet them properly, and behave well. And of course, always smile because you look adorable when you smile." Dara told them.</p><p>"Will grandma and aunt like if I wear pink?" Haru asks. Dara chuckles. "They will," Dara assured the little girl.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Dara said.</p><p>The door opens and Sekyung enters the room she noticed the piles of clothes around the room. "What happened here?" she asks.</p><p>"I was trying to find the best clothes that I will put on to the kids," she said nervously.</p><p>"I think everything they wear will be perfect," Sekyung smiles. Dara sighs and moves to sit on Haru's bed. Sekyung approaches her and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Dara looks at Sekyung, "I honestly don't think I can go out there and meet everyone," she confessed.</p><p>"Dara, the only people you will meet for the first time there will be Seunghyun's mom and sister and my best friend. We already told them about the twins and they are all excited to meet them. Plus, Mom wants to meet you too," Sekyung stated.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>Sekyung shrugs and grins at her "She just wants to meet the mother of her grandchildren. You don't have to worry since Seunghyun and I will be there," Sekyung looks at the twins. "Do you need some help dressing them up?"</p><p>Dara sighs. "Can you choose what outfit they should wear? You have better taste than mine," she mutters. Sekyung stood up and look around. She walks around and picks up a few items of clothing. She places Haneul's clothes beside Dara.</p><p>"Haneul, can you dress by yourself?" Sekyung asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mama," Haneul hops off the bed and shrugs of his robe, leaving him with just his underwear and sand. Sekyung helps Haru to dress up while Dara guides Haneul to dress up. Sekyung even fixes Haru's hair.</p><p>When they were done, Sekyung is checking the shoes the kids will wear. Then she looks at Dara.</p><p>"How about you?" Sekyung asks.</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"What are you going to wear?" Sekyung asks. Dara spreads her arms and making a 'this is it' face. Sekyung shook her head. "We bought so many outfits for you and you will just wear a shirt and pants?"</p><p>"What's wrong with it?"Dara scowls. Sekyung looks at the twins. "Who wants to help Mama to find a good dress for mommy?" she asks. Haru raised her hand immediately.</p><p>"No. There's no need for that," Dara refused. Sekyung went to the adjoining door and opens it "Dara you need to dress up for the kids," Sekyung said as she enters the other room as Haru follows her step-mother. Haneul holds on to Dara's hand. Dara glances down at her son.</p><p>"Come, Mommy, you need to be pretty too," Haneul said as the little pulls his mother to the other room.</p><p>---</p><p>An hour later, Chaerin, Bom, and Minzy are standing near the gazebo as they wait for everyone. They can see from the distance the group of Seunghyun's friends. Then, two women arrived. One looks like in her early 60's while the other looks like in her late 30's. They knew immediately that it's Seunghyun's mother and sister.</p><p>"Wow. Their genes are really something," Minzy said. Three of them look away when Mrs. Choi looks at them.</p><p>"This is so awkward. If it wasn't for the twins and Dara, I will not be here," Chaerin mutters. Bom flips her hair and sighs "Dara needs us more than the twins. I can't believe that she has to do this."</p><p>"I hope this end soon," Minzy pouts. "Shall we take Dara out after this?"</p><p>Chaerin nods. "Let's ask her later."</p><p>At that moment, another woman arrived and approaches Jiyong's group.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Choi. Hello, Hyeyoun Unnie," the woman greets them.</p><p>"Ohh... Ms. Lee. You're here too," Hyeyoun noticed.</p><p>The woman smiles, Yes. Sekyung asked me to be here. She wants me to introduce to the twins,"</p><p>"She told you about the twins?" Mrs. Choi asked. Ms. Lee nodded. "Yes, she's so happy about them but I still feel sad that Seunghyun did this to her" she frowns.</p><p>"It was one-time, Hanee. And he and Sekyung weren't married when it happened," Jiyong defended his friend. Mrs. Choi looks back at Jiyong with piercing eyes, "He's still betrayed Sekyung, Jiyong. One-time or not, a mistake is still a mistake." Mrs. Choi sighs. "Even he is my son, I still feel disappointed by what he did with Sekyung. And I don't understand why that woman needs to live here with them."</p><p>"Mother, it's Sekyung's request, remember? Besides, if the mother didn't come with the twins, the twins will have a hard time adjusting to the people they just meet. As far as I heard from Seunghyun, Sekyung, and Miseok, this woman sounds good," Hyeyoun says.</p><p>"We only meet Dara twice but we can see that she's a nice woman," Daesung said.</p><p>"Alcohol just did them dirty," Seungri mutters. Jiyong smacks the back of his head. Seungri glares at him but looks away when Jiyong raised his hand again.</p><p>Donghwi comes out from the mansion. "Everyone, the Choi's are here," he said while directing his hand at the doorway. Coming out from there are Seunghyun and Sekyung while holding each other's hands. They step aside and revealed the three people behind them.</p><p>The twins look adorable in their outfit. Mrs. Choi was awed upon seeing the little boy. He looks exactly like his father when he was the same age as the little one. The little girl looks shy but she's beautiful. Then, they look at the woman who's holding each hand of the twins. She's wearing a black and pink dress, her hair is down and she has makeup on. Dara looks stunning. Even her friends took a step closer to see her up close.</p><p>Seunghyun and Sekyung approach the Choi Matriach followed by Dara and the twins.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, Mother," Sekyung said.</p><p>Mrs. Choi smiles "My pleasure, dear."</p><p>"Mom, this is Haneul and Haru, my children." Seunghyun looks at the twins. "Haneul, Haru, this is your grandmother."</p><p>The twins let go of their mother's hand. They placed their hand on their belly and bows to their grandmother. "Hello, Grandma."</p><p>Mrs. Choi smiles and bows back. "Nice to meet the two of you," she said. Hanuel is smiling brightly while Haru is staring shyly at her. Haru scoots closer to her brother and holds his arm. Haneul looks at his sister and smiles. "It's okay, Haru-yah. Oppa is here," he said. Haru glances at her brother and smiles. Mrs. Choi can see that the twins are well-mannered and fond of each other.</p><p>"And mom, this is Dara. Park Sandara, their mother." Seunghyun nervously said. Dara bows to Mrs. Choi. "Good day, Mrs. Choi. It's an honor to meet you" Dara said in a shaky voice. Mrs. Choi looks at Dara. She looks younger than her actual age. She doesn't even look like a mother of 6 years old twins. She's beautiful and looks educated.</p><p>"Good to meet you, Ms. Park. I hope we can have a chat later." Mrs. Choi said. Dara wants to groans when she heard that she wants to chat with her later.</p><p>Hyeyoun crouches down o level with the kids. "Hi. I'm your Aunt Hyeyoun," she smiles at them. The twins bow again as they did with their grandmother. Hyeyoun chuckles and bows back. "You have a lovely dress, Haru-yah"</p><p>"T-thank you" Haru smiles timidly.</p><p>"Haru, Haneul, this is my best friend, Lee Hanee." Sekyung points at the other woman. The twins bow again and Hanee bows back without a word.</p><p>"These are our friends too. Kwon Jiyong, Dong Youngbae, Kang Daesung, Lee Seungri, and Min Hyorin," Seunghyun introduce the twins to their friends. Haru smiles brightly upon seeing Hyorin, who's waving her hand at her.</p><p>"Ohh. The funny ajussi" Haneul said as he stares at Seungri. Seungri looks surprised upon Haneul stares at him.</p><p>"Funny ajussi?" Seunghyun repeats. Haneul nods. "I meet him in the hospital. He falls when he introduced himself," Haneul giggles. Mrs. Choi can see clearly that the twins are Seunghyun's children.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s start the lunch. Donghwi, tell Miseok to start serving the food,” Seunghyun told Donghwi. Donghwi went back inside to inform Miseok and the servers. Seunghyun guided everyone on the long dining table in the middle of the garden.</p><p>Dara decided to sit with her friends at the other end of the table to give Mrs. Choi and Hyeyoun time to meet the children. Chaerin told her their plan of taking her out later. She told Chaerin that she will tell Sekyung and Seunghyun after the meal.</p><p>Mrs. Choi can see how fond Sekyung is with the tins, especially Haru, who is also very close to her step-mother. Seunghyun mentioned about Dara’s plan on taking and finishing her master’s degree since they are co-parenting with the twins. Sekyung even said that Dara was top of her class in university when she graduated from her undergrad course.</p><p>After lunch, their friends lay along with the twins. Hanee was talking to someone on the phone and Seunghyun needs to accompany Sekyung to rest a bit in their room.</p><p>Mrs. Choi then called Dara to talk to her. They are in the gazebo, having tea while watching the twins playing with the adults. Hyeyoun was with them too.</p><p>“So, Ms. Park, what do you do?” Mrs. Choi asked.</p><p>“I used to work as a project team leader in an advertising company. I resigned for the meantime so I could focus on my studies. I’m finishing my master’s degree,” Dara explains. Mrs. Choi picks up her teacup and has a sip.</p><p>“That’s great Ms. Park. Since Seunghyun and Sekyung can help you with the twins, you can focus on your study. If you need help, I can babysit them. I have a son, you know. He’s around the twin’s age too.” Hyeyoun said. Dara just nodded and smiles.</p><p>Mrs. Choi places her cup back in the table. “Why you didn’t tell Seunghyun about Haneul and Haru, Ms. Park?" the Choi matriarch asked. Dara sighs, “I don’t know if Seunghyun told you but when I meet him, I was a fresh graduate of my undergrad and he was in his bachelor’s party. It just happened that my friend, Chaerin, is Jiyong’s hoobae. They invited us to join them. It was just casual drinking with new acquaintances, we got drunk. Seunghyun, being a gentleman himself, accompany me back to my dorm. And it just happened. I’m just glad that he left already when I woke up. I found out about my pregnancy when I was about to enroll in my master’s. I fainted on my way to enroll. I found out that I’m pregnant. I told my family and they disowned me. They even removed me on our family registry.” She paused. Hyeyoun is looking at her with pity while Mrs. Choi has an unreadable expression in her face.</p><p>“By the time I knew I’m pregnant, Seunghyun is married already. And I can’t ruin that by telling him that I am pregnant. So I went through pregnancy with the help of my friends and doing part-time jobs like washing dishes, being a PC Bang cashier, and tutoring. It was hard but I will do it all over again if I will have Haneul and Haru in my life. They are my family now.”</p><p>“So, if Haneul didn’t get sick, you wouldn’t tell Seunghyun?” Mrs. Choi inquired.</p><p>“Maybe? But if the twins asked me about their father, I will tell them at the right time.”</p><p>Mrs. Choi rests her back on her seat. “And why did you agree on staying here with them? Wasn’t it awkward? Living with the wife of the man you had children with?”</p><p>“Mom, please,” Hyeyoun told her mother. Mrs. Choi glances at her eldest before looking back at Dara.</p><p>“When I found out that Sekyung is Seunghyun’s wife, I feel so guilty that I want to run away from her. But when she asked to talk to me and found out that Haneul and Haru are Seunghyun’s children, I feel so bad for her. She’s suffering from her illness, then this. But Sekyung is so kind to me from the beginning. I can just say no to her request but I can also leave my children to them. They’re my babies. And as much as the twins love their Daddy and Mama, they need me and I need them too. As I said, they are my only family now.” Dara explains. She’s nervous because of the way Mrs. Choi looks at her. Then the woman shrugs and sighs.</p><p>“As much as I am disappointed for my son, I feel happy to meet my grandchildren. As cruel as it sounds, my daughter-in-law had so many miscarriages. I feel bad for my son for not having a child. He adores his nephew so much but I want him to have his own. Haneul and Haru are a blessing to this family but I can’t help but feel bad for Sekyung. She’s so accepting of everything because her time is limited and all she wants is for Seunghyun to be happy,” Mrs. Choi held his hand out for Dara. Dara looks at Mrs. Choi's hand before looking back at her.</p><p>“Give me your hand, Ms. Park,” Mrs. Choi said. Dara hurriedly gives her hand and Mrs. Choi holds it with both hands. “Mrs. Park, thank you for taking good care of the twins all these years. It’s been a tough journey for you but seeing Haneul and Haru, I can say that you raised them well. If you need anything, just tell us,” Mrs. Choi said. Dara smiles timidly but remains silent. She was speechless. She understands her disappointment with Seunghyun and her but she’s grateful that Mrs. Choi adores her children.</p><p>Mrs. Choi pats Dara’s hand before she let go of it. The three women continue to watch the twins playing with the adults.</p><p>An hour later, Sekyung and Seunghyun went back out to check on everyone. The twins are having a great time playing with the adults. Dara went inside to use the restroom. When she came out, she saw Miseok talking to a woman at the door. Base on Miseok’s gestures, she has no intention of letting the woman in. Suddenly, the other woman slaps Miseok hard. Dara runs and helps Miseok who fell on the floor.</p><p>“Miseok-ssi, are you okay?” Dara asks.</p><p>“I’m okay, Ms. Park” Miseok mumbles. Dara helps Miseok to stand up before she faces the woman. “Why did you do that? Why did you slap her?”</p><p>“And who are you to ask me that? Are you a new maid here?” the woman looks at Dara from head to foot. “Seunghyun’s new secretary? Where is he? I need to speak to him!" Mrs. Shin tries to go in but Dara stops her. "Seunghyun is busy right now. If you have a message to him, just tell me and I will tell him," she said calmly.</p><p>Mrs. Shin scoffs. "Well tell him this. How dare him! He has children with another woman! How dare he cheat on my daughter!”</p><p>Dara froze on the spot. The woman is Sekyung’s mother. Dara steps back.</p><p>“Mrs. Shin! What are you doing here?”</p><p>Dara looks around and saw Sekyung’s best friend, Hanee, approaches them.</p><p>“Hanee, lead me to Seunghyun. I want a word with him!” Mrs. Shin hissed.</p><p>“Mrs. Shin, please, doesn’t do this now. They have other guests.” Hanee begs Mrs. Shin. The older woman scoffs. “And so? I’m Sekyung’s mother. I would like to meet Seunghyun’s bastards,” she spits. Dara eyes’ widen in shock.</p><p>“Yah! Those are my children! How dare you call them that?!” Dara says. Mrs. Shin looks at Dara then laughs sarcastically. “So it’s you. The slut that Seunghyun fucked and had children with. What do you want? Money? You want him now because my daughter is dying and her fortune will be his and it will benefit your children?”</p><p>Dara never heard hurtful words like that in her entire life. She was so shocked that she didn’t expect when Mrs. Shin slaps her hard. That was the scene that Seunghyun, Sekyung, Hyeyoun, and Mrs. Choi witness. Dara fell on the floor. Hyeyoun hurries and approaches her. “Dara, are you okay?”</p><p>“You and your spawns will get nothing from Seunghyun and my daughter. I’ll make sure of that!” Mrs. Shin said.</p><p>“Mother! What are you doing here? Why did you do that to her?” Sekyung asked. Mrs. Shin scowls at her daughter. “I didn’t raise you to be weak, Sekyung. Why are you letting this bitch and her bastards roam around your home? And you!” she pointed her finger at Seunghyun “How dare you to cheat on my daughter?! How can you have children behind her back and let them in your home!”</p><p>“Don’t disrespect Dara and our children like that!” Seunghyun said while glaring at her mother-in-law.</p><p>“Mom, please. Stop. The children are just in the garden. Just leave, please,” Sekyung said helplessly. Hyeyoun helped Dara up. Seunghyun noticed the handprint on her cheek, its swelling and she’s crying. He looks back at his mother-in-law.</p><p>“Please leave,” he said.</p><p>“I won’t let your bastards benefit on my daughter’s wealth. I won’t let you!”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake! Leave! Or I will call the police and file a case against you for trespassing!” Seunghyun screams. Sekyung holds her husband back before looking at her mother. “Mother, please don’t say harsh words against Dara and the children. I’m the one who asked them to live with us. I wanted to be with the kids. I want to get to know them. As much as they are Seunghyun and Dara’s children, they are mine too. And I won’t let you call them such awful names.”</p><p>Mrs. Shin glares at Sekyung, “You’re a fool, Sekyung! You should divorce this man for cheating on you. He just wants your fortune and will give it to his children and this woman!”</p><p>“I think you said enough, Mrs. Shin,” Mrs. Choi said as she steps between Seunghyun and Mrs. Shin. “I can bear to listen to your yapping. I admit that what my son did is disappointing but who am I to judge him when his wife forgave him. And base on your words, you’re just concern about Sekyung’s fortune. May I just remind you that my son is a successful businessman of a multi-billion dollar company. Did you forget how you praise him too much before the wedding?” she took a step closer to Mrs. Shin which made the other woman steps back. “If you insult my son, Dara, or my grandchildren again, I will make sure you will lose all your connection. Do you understand?”</p><p>Mrs. Shin didn’t reply. She knows how powerful Mrs. Choi is. One word from her and she will lose all her privileges in society. She glares at Dara for the last time before she left.</p><p>Hanee approaches Sekyung. “I’m sorry. She called me an hour ago. She was trying to get in-touch with my mom. She asked me where I am so I told her. I thought she knew about the kids. I didn’t expect she will come. I’m so sorry,” Hanee apologizes.</p><p>Sekyung smiles weakly. “It’s fine. I should have told her first,”</p><p>“It’s none of her business!” Seunghyun hissed. Sekyung pats her husband's arm and kissed his shoulder. Seunghyun tries to calm down but he's so furious right now.</p><p>“Are you okay, Dara? Oh my God. Your cheek is swelling and red. The kids shouldn’t see you like this.” Hyeyoun said in concern.</p><p>“It’s fine. My friends are planning to take me out so you can spend time with the kids.” Dara looks back at Seunghyun “Is that okay? I’ll get home when they are sleeping so they won’t see this” she gestures at the handprint on her cheek.</p><p>“It’s fine. Sekyung and I can manage it,” Seunghyun said.</p><p>“Dara, I’m so sorry about my mother,” Sekyung apologizes. Dara shook her head. “I understand. I accept everything she said but not the ones regarding the twins. I’m just glad that they didn’t see her,” Dara glances at Hanee who looks apologetic. “I’ll just go to my room,” she excuses herself. They all feel bad for Dara.</p><p>Dara cried in her room for a while before she prepares to leave with her friends. She said goodbye to the twins who are distracted because they still want to play with their uncles and Aunt Hyorin.</p><p>The ladies decide to stay at Bom’s place to eat and have a few drinks. Dara told them about what Mrs. Shin did. Chaerin was furious. Bom tries to calm her while Minzy comforts Dara. Dara assures her friend that she’s fine and just glad that the twin didn’t witness it.</p><p>Dara went home almost midnight. Miseok waited for her. She even thanked her for helping her when Mrs. Shin slapped her too. She was heading to her room when Seunghyun went out of their room.</p><p>“Ohh. You’re home,” he said as he approaches her. “Good night out?”</p><p>She shrugs. “We just have a few drinks at Bom’s place. I didn’t drink much since I’m driving back here,” she explains. Seunghyun stares at her cheek. It’s not swollen anymore. “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she answered. To her surprised, Seunghyun raised his hand and touches her jaw. He moves her face to face the other side so he can see her cheek. “She shouldn’t do that to you,” he said.</p><p>Dara brushes off his hand gently and smiles at him. “It’s fine. She’s a mom and she thinks I’m ruining her daughter’s family,” she shrugs.</p><p>“No,” Seunghyun said. “Slapping you like that is not right. If there is someone that she should slap, it should be me. Not you,” he says.</p><p>“It's okay, Seunghyun. I'm just glad the kids weren't there,” Dara smiles sympathetically.</p><p>“It won't happen again, Dara. I promise. And like I said, I won't let anyone hurt our children,” he assures her and smiles at her. Dara froze. ‘<em>That smile again</em>,’ she thought.</p><p>“I-I see. Uhhmmm… I’m tired, I should rest and sleep,” she mutters while smiling awkwardly.</p><p>Seunghyun steps back, “Ohh. Yeah. Sorry. Go on. Sleep.” he said. “Good night, Dara.”</p><p>“Good night, Seunghyun,” she said as she opens the door of her room.</p><p>“Dara?”</p><p>She looks back at Seunghyun.</p><p>“You’re a good person. Don’t let anyone put you down. And you’re a great mom. Never forget that.” He said before heading to the stairs. Dara enters her room and closes the door. Her heart is beating so fast.</p><p>“What is happening to me?” she mutters to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baby Shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you have to meet your mother now?" Seunghyun asked his wife as she accompanies her to the main door of their home. The car is waiting outside for Sekyung. After what her mother did to Dara a few days ago, she decided to meet her mother and talk to her.</p><p>"I'll be fine. We'll meet in a private room of a restaurant in Gangnam. Don't worry too much," Sekyung assures her husband. Seunghyun opens the door for her as she heads out. Seunghyun watches Sekyung enters the car. Sekyung looks back at him and smiles. Seunghyun waved his hand at her as the car starts to drive away. Seunghyun sighs before he enters back his home.</p><p>He went to the garden to check on the kids and their mother. Dara is spending time with the kids as much as possible since she's heading back to university for her master's degree by next week. She already enrolled and already bought the necessary stuff she needed like books and a new laptop. </p><p>When he reached the garden, he found the twins dancing to the song about a baby shark while their mother is cheering on them. Both Seunghyun and Sekyung were worried about Dara after the incident with Mrs. Shin. She was quiet the next day and busy taking care of the children. Thankfully, after she settles her enrollment to her master's degree, she became normal again. She only has a week left before the class starts. She already bought necessary stuff like books and a brand new laptop.</p><p>"Wow. I didn't know you two can dance," Seunghyun said. Haneul runs towards his father and Seunghyun immediately catches his son and carries him.</p><p>"Daddy, do you like sharks?" Haneul asks. Seunghyun looks at Dara who stands up from sitting on the grass and just shrugs at him.</p><p>"I do like them as long as they are not going to eat me," Seunghyun said simply. </p><p>"Have you seen a shark in real life?" the kid inquires. </p><p>"No. Just on TV," Seunghyun answered.</p><p>"Then we should go to oceanarium so we can see some sharks!" Haneul declares. Seunghyun grins at his son. He then looks at Haru who looks hopeful and smiling too.</p><p>"Haneul, it's your daddy's rest day. Let's not disturb him," Dara said. Haru frowns upon hearing what her mother said. She glances at her father. Haneul also frowns.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Daddy is free. I wanna see sharks too," Seunghyun said quickly. Haneul immediately smiles and hugs his father's neck. Haru is smiling too while clapping her hand. Dara sighs.</p><p>Seunghyun let Haneul down and take out his phone from his pocket. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Dara asks.</p><p>"Calling the driver so he can drive us at the oceanarium," he said. Dara shook her head. "I can drive, remember? And I'm using your wife's car. You don't need a driver. I'll just get the kids prepared. Wear something comfortable too. Oceanarium is huge, you know." she smiles before she leads the children back inside to dress them up.</p><p>Seunghyun sighs before he walked back inside his home.</p><p>An hour later, Dara is setting the car seat for the twins on the back seat when Seung Hyun when out of the front door. He's wearing a black polo shirt with white safety pins print design, leather shoes, and thigh-hugging pants. He also has sunglasses on. Seunghyun looks at the children, they were wearing matching clothes but in different colors. Haneul is wearing a blue one while Haru is wearing pink. </p><p>Dara, on the other hand, makes Seunghyun dizzy. Even though she's in here 30's she still looks like a college student. She's wearing a simple printed shirt, a denim jacket, and skinny pants that match her black sneakers. Her hair is also tied in a high ponytail. Sekyung did a total makeover on Dara's wardrobe. He approaches them.</p><p>"Haru and Haneul are sitting on the passenger's seat?" he asked.</p><p>Dara nodded as she helped Haru settle on her seat while Haneul climbs his seat by himself. "Yeah. It does not allow to let kids seat upfront unless their feet can reach the car floor," she explains.</p><p>"Where am I sitting then?"</p><p>Dara blinks at him, "In front, of course," she said casually. Seunghyun gulped and just went to the front seat. After Dara made sure that the kids are settled, she closes the passenger's seat door and went to the driver's side. Dara starts to drive out of the Choi's mansion. </p><p>The children are singing and playing at the back while the adults are tad quiet. Seunghyun told Sekyung that he's going out with Dara and the kids. He felt bad that Sekyung is not with them but Sekyung assures her that it's fine and they can go out all together sometimes.</p><p>Then, Dara speaks, "I wish Sekyung is with us," she said. Seunghyun looks at her. He can see the sincerity on her face. He glances back upfront. "Yeah. I told her that we're going out with the kids. I feel bad that she's not with us but she told me it's okay and enjoys my free day." Seunghyun sighs "I still don't understand why she needs to talk to her mother. My mother-in-law never listens,"</p><p>"She'll be fine. Sekyung is a strong woman. She can handle that," Dara said.</p><p>Seunghyun smiles, "You're so fond of my wife,"</p><p>"Of course, she's nice ever since I meet her. Although I feel guilty about what I did before, she never made me feel bad about myself. And she does take care of the kids well. She and I are friends now, you know," she chuckles.</p><p>"I noticed. It's good that she has new friends. She rarely has close friends aside Honey and Hyorin. Some of her acquaintance before just likes her for being rich and married to me," he paused. "I think she and Minzy are getting along well. She's also fascinated by Chaerin strong personality and Bom's quirkiness."</p><p>"Maybe we should invite her over lunch or something. Can you take care of the kids when that happened?" she teased him. Seunghyun looks at her and smirks, "Please, I can handle my children like a pro."</p><p>Dara giggles, "Okay, if you say so," she said amusingly.</p><p>Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the COEX Aquarium. Seunghyun insists on paying but Dara beat him to it. He compromised that he will pay for their lunch. The children start exploring as the adults follow them. </p><p>"They have too much energy," Seunghyun said. Dara side glances at him "You should have stayed home. It's your free day, you should be resting,"</p><p>"Spending time with them is my way of gaining energy to work for the whole week. No, scratch that, I can work a lifetime for them," he grins. Dara looks back at the children. As much as Seunghyun's smiles are lovely, she can't dwell on it too much.</p><p>Seunghyun looks at Dara, "Are you ready to go back to school?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm nervous, to be honest. My classmates will be 6 years younger than me. I also feel pressure because it's been years since I went to school but I'm excited too. I never thought that I will be able to go back after having the twins" she confessed. Seunghyun nodded as they watch the kids looking at the floor to ceiling glass that separates them to marine life.</p><p>"I wish you went to find me when you found out about the twins," Seunghyun looks at Dara "I might be married that time but I'm still the father of Haneul and Haru,"</p><p>Dara sighs "I was confused and hurt during those times. I don't know if your wife told you but my family disowned me after they found out that I'm pregnant. They even removed me in their family registry. I work part-time jobs to support myself and my friends helped me too. As much as I wanted to tell you, I can't. You were newly married at that time and I don't want to ruin your marriage for our existence. We did well though," she smiles.</p><p>"The circumstances are not that good when we found out about the kids but I am happy and glad that Sekyung accepted them and they grew up so well." he huffed. "But I wished I experience carrying them in my arms as they fall asleep"</p><p>Dara laughs "That was somehow nightmare. If it wasn't for Minzy's former nanny, I will go insane. It's fascinating too because when Haneul cries, Haru will cry too. But when Haru cries, Haneul is silent and just babbles. Like he knew that I will have a hard time if he cries too,"</p><p>"He's so responsible as a kid. He always takes care of his sister and you"</p><p>"That's my only joy, them taking care of each other," Dara mutters.</p><p>"Daddy! Mommy! Look!!! A shark!!!" Haneul yells. </p><p>Dara and Seunghyun at the view in front of them. And there's the shark. Seunghyun scoffs "Hah. So that's a shark"</p><p>Dara laughs "What kind of reaction is that?"</p><p>Seunghyun shrugs "I thought it will be so huge,"</p><p>"Just be thankful that there's a glass between you and the shark," she smirks. "Kids, let me take a picture of you with the shark, okay?"</p><p>The twins side by side. Haneul even holds his sister's hand. Dara took out her phone and open the camera app. She took a few shots of the twins before she took out a selfie stick and attached her phone there.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Seunghyun asked.</p><p>"I will take pictures with Hanuel and Haru," she said before she walks toward the children. She crouches down so she can take pictures with them. Seunghyun is smiling as he watches how close the kids to their mother. </p><p>"Can I join?" he asked. The three of them look at Seunghyun. Haneul approaches his father and grabs his hand. "Come on, Daddy," he said. He pulls his father towards his sister and mother. Dara pics up Haru while Seunghyun picks up Haneul. Dara held the selfie stick and check if all of them are in the frame and the swimming shark at the background is visible.</p><p>"Okay, ready. I, 2, 3, say cheese," she said. The kids and their parents both smile. They took another shot. Seunghyun picks out his phone. She saw a young couple also taking selfies near them.</p><p>"Excuse me, can you take a picture of us?" Seunghyun asks. The young man nodded and took his phone. Dara put back her phone and selfie stick on her bag. The young man takes pictures of them. When he returns Seunghyun's phone, the girlfriend speaks.</p><p>"You have a lovely family. Aren't they, jagiya?" she said as she holds at her boyfriend's arm. The young man smiles. "Yes, they are. I hope we can be like them someday," he said.</p><p>Both Dara and Seunghyun are speechless. They were mistaken as a married couple. Before Seunghyun even clears things up, the young couple left. Dara and Seunghyun look at each other. Dara looks away first as she feels the blush on her cheeks. Seunghyun looks away too feeling embarrassed at the moment. He understands why the young couple mistook them as a whole family since they are with the kids but it felt a bit awkward for him. Aside from meeting Dara in the club and spending a night with her, he barely knows her. Knowing the kids is knowing Dara as a person too.</p><p>"Kids, Mommy wants to see some turtles! Let's go," she said. She leads the children to another entrance as Seunghyun follows them. The children are enjoying the whole attraction of the oceanarium.</p><p>They have their lunch in a pizza place. The kids are eating by themselves while their parents talk.</p><p>"Miseok will help Sekyung take care of the kids. You don't have to worry about them when your class starts. My sister will visit too," Seunghyun said. Dara just nodded as she eats. Seunghyun remembers what she said about her family so he got curious.</p><p>"Dara, I don't know if it's okay to ask and it's okay if you don't want to answer but I'm just curious bout your family," he said. Dara looks up at him and blinks. She side glances at her children who's busy eating pizza and laughing when the cheese from the pizza gets too long. She looks back at Seunghyun.</p><p>"My family are from Busan. My dad owns a watch shop and repair while my mom has a tailoring shop. I have a younger brother. His name is Sang Hyun. We were close. He always said that I'm his idol because I'm that Busan girl who passed a college entrance exam and have a full scholarship from our family. As I said, my family disowned me when I got pregnant. My father removed me from our family registry, my mom threw all my stuff outside our home and Sanghyun turns his back on me. I haven't heard anything from my parents since then but I know that Sanghyun works in an IT company now here in Seoul. The advertising company I used to work with had a job with the company he's working at. We saw each other but he pretended that he didn't know me." Dara said sadly.</p><p>Seunghyun remains calm but inside, he's mad. How can someone cut a family in their lives just because she's pregnant, especially that Dara was alone? He feels bad for her but he doesn't want her to feel awkward. </p><p>"I'm sorry t hear that. I wished you came to me for help. Yes, Sekyung will be mad but she not heartless to stop me for helping you if you went to me back then," Seunghyun said. Dara took a sip of her cola before she speaks.</p><p>"Still, I will feel bad for her if I came. I still feel bad now because what we did but I'm grateful for her kindness. She's like an older sister to me," she smiles. Seunghyun nods.</p><p>"Dara?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"You did well. You did great for the twins and yourself.  But now, I want you to focus on your degree and finish it. Sekyung and I will support you. We will be your family from now on," Seunghyun told her. Dara froze. Family. Sekyung and Seunghyun are her families now. She feels the tears form in her eyes. She picks some table napkin and wipes her face.</p><p>"Aish! I think I put too much hot sauce!" she said while covering her face. Seunghyun chuckles and offers his can of cola on her. "Here, take this. I will order another one. Drink up," he said.</p><p>Dara removed her hands on her face and smiles shyly at Seunghyun as she continues to eat. Seunghyun watches her with fascination. Aside from Sekyung, he couldn't think of another mother for his children aside from Dara. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Back To School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara has been looking for a parking space for 10 minutes. Thankfully, she went 1 hour early to university. Sekyung wished her a good first day in school as she takes care of the children. She was grateful that the kids are distracted, playing with Miseok and another servant because Dara thinks she will have a hard time if one of them cries when she leaves.</p><p>Finally, she found a parking space. She carefully parks in there and got off of the car. She took a deep breath. She's back at school. She will take her master's course and in three years, she will finish it.</p><p>It's been 6 years since the last time she steps her foot in this school. There are some changes but she still feels familiar. She's heading to her classroom while admiring the surrounding when she bumped into someone. The man was carrying some folders and books. Dara was shocked.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said while she helps the man pick up his stuff.</p><p>"No worries. Are you okay?" The man asks.</p><p>"Yes," she said without looking at the man."I'm really sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." The man said. Dara bows to him and looks at her watch. "Ohh. I'll be late!" Dara bows again to him and she hurriedly left him.</p><p>When Dara arrived at her first class. She noticed that there are lots of young students in this class. But of course, they are since Dara is 6 years older than them. She decided to sit down on the second row in the middle part of the class. She took out her book, pen, and notebook. Suddenly, someone seated beside her. The girl looks like a model. She's tall and very fashionable. The girl glances at her and smiles.</p><p>"Hi." the girl greets her.</p><p>Dara bows her head and greets her, "Hi."</p><p>"I'm Hyoni. Kang Hyoni. You?" Hyoni asks.</p><p>"Dara. Park Sandara." she said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dara-yah," Hyoni said happily while waving her slim fingernails at her.</p><p>"Yah. Are you bullying her?" a guy said. Dara and Hyoni look at the man. He's tall and handsome. He looks like a model too. '<em>What's with these students looking like fashion week models than students?</em>' Dara thought. He sat down on the other side of Dara. Hyoni rolls her eyes on him.</p><p>"I'm just introducing myself, idiot," Hyoni said. Dara stares at the man. The man looks at her and bows his head, "Hi. I'm Jang Ki Yong." he said.</p><p>"Park Sandara. Just call me Dara." she shyly said.</p><p>"Are you a transferee?" Hyoni asks. Dara shook her head. "I took time off," she said.</p><p>"Ohh. That's cool. What year did you graduate from your undergrad?" Ki Yong asked. Dara was hesitant at first but she answered it. "I graduated my undergrad 6 years ago," she said.</p><p>"Wow!!! So, you're technically our sunbae!" Hyoni said with amazement.</p><p>"You're in your 30's?" Ki Yong asks in shock. Dara nodded.</p><p>"Wow. You look younger than us. I'm jealous." Ki Yong shook his head and pouts. Hyoni and Dara chuckles.</p><p>Then, someone enters their classroom. When Dara look who is it, the man stood up in the professor's podium. She knows him. It was Jung Ilwoo. Dara was a year ahead of him. She and Ilwoo used to be closed back then. There are also times that she likes Ilwoo but it never pushed through since she wasn't able to enroll for her master's degree back then.</p><p>Ilwoo smiles as he stares at his student then he saw her. Park Sandara. They were friends back then and they even study together. But she suddenly disappears after she graduated. He was expecting her to enroll in her master's class but she didn't. He clears his throat. He took a blue folder and tests the mic if it is working.</p><p>"Good morning, class. I'm Jung Ilwoo and I will be your professor in this subject" he said. "Okay. I will check the attendance first before we start the introduction." Ilwoo said and called the student one by one. Then he calls her.</p><p>"Park Sandara," he said.</p><p>Dara raised her hand "Present, S-sir." She stutters. Dara mentally kicks herself. Ilwoo smiles and closes the folder before he starts the introduction to his subject.</p><p>Dara finds Ilwoo as a cool professor. She admires how well he teaches and how easy-going his lesson is. She looks at his left hand and finds if there's a ring. None. Cool. Then, she shook her head. She shouldn't be acting like a teenager. She's a mom and she's there to study. She looks back at Ilwoo who is discussing something on the board. She sighs. Having a little admiration for her hoobae-turned-professor wouldn't be so bad, isn't it?</p><p>After the class, Ilwoo went to the faculty room since he has a vacant time before his next class. He opens his laptop and opens the university portal. As a professor, he has access to students' profile so he searches for Park Sandara. He was surprised when he found out that she's did stopped for six years after she graduated from her undergrad course.</p><p>"Who's that?" Someone asks. Ilwoo minimized the window. It was his professor's friend, Lee Minho. Minho smiles at him and sat at his chair beside Ilwoo's table.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe it if I tell you," Ilwoo said before opening back the window on his computer and show it to him. Minho take a good look and covered his lips in surprise.</p><p>"That's Park Sandara, right? Dara sunbae! That's her." Minho said.</p><p>"Yeah, it is her. She's my student. She even stutters during attendance." Ilwoo smiles.</p><p>Minho scoots closer to him "Yah, didn't you have a crush on her back then? You even told me that once she graduated in her undergrad and be in master's degree, you will confess to her," Mino says. Ilwoo looks at his friend and pushes him back to his table.</p><p>"Will you shut up? Someone might hear you." Ilwoo closes the student portal and opens another tab to check his schedule.</p><p>"Ahh... I remember when I used to get annoyed because you won't play basketball with us because you're studying with her or helping her with her research even we know you'll just sit there and stares at her," Minho said dreamily. Ilwoo picks up a piece of sticky notes, crumples it, and threw it at Minho. It hits his temple but Minho just tucked his tongue out at him.</p><p>Ilwoo sighs and looks back at the monitor. Yes, he used to like Dara back then and seeing her now, it suddenly feels nostalgic and something hidden in his heart wants to come out.</p><p>---</p><p>Dara is glad that she's classmates with Hyoni and Kiyong in all subjects. She likes Hyoni because she's quirky and straightforward while Kiyong is chill and a bad joker. Both of them are smart and friendly.</p><p>Hyoni decided that she will treat them to celebrate their first day in their master's degree. They went to the cafeteria and Hyoni paid for their meal.</p><p>They pick a table beside the window.</p><p>"Let's make this our spot during lunch. Good lighting, nice view, and we can boyfriend hunting here," Hyoni said while looking outside. Kiyong huffs "Yah! You're in a master's degree now. Have you dated enough on your undergrad?" Kiyong points out.</p><p>"Undergrad is just a test. This is the real deal. My future depends on who will I date now," Hyoni said before looking at Dara, "How about you, Unnie? Do you have a boyfriend? Wait. Don't answer. You're married, right?"</p><p>Dara smiles awkwardly and waved her hands. "No, I'm not married. I don't have a boyfriend too," she said.</p><p>"Really? That's unbelievable, Noona," Kiyong scoffs before having a spoonful of his lunch.</p><p>"It's true. I never really dated anyone ever since. I was busy with school during undergrad and work after I graduated," Dara said. She didn't mention her kids since she just meets Kiyong and Hyoni.</p><p>"Ohh wow. How did you manage that? That's so boring. But don't worry, Unnie. There are tons of hot students and professors here that are close to your age. I will find someone for you," Hyoni said before looking back outside the window. "Like him!"</p><p>Kiyong and Dara look at the direction where Hyoni is looking at. It was Ilwoo who's with someone Dara knew. Dara knew Minho since he always teases her for stealing his best friend to him. Minho is a nice guy and a loyal friend too. Looking at Minho, she knew that he's a professor too.</p><p>"Professor Jung is so handsome. I think he's perfect for you, Unnie. I'll take Professor Lee for myself," Hyoni grins. Kiyong just continues to eat. Ilwoo looked at her direction so Dara immediately looked away. Minho looks at where Ilwoo is looking and saw Dara with two students. Minho walked towards the cafeteria to Ilwoo's surprised. Ilwoo follows him.</p><p>Minho approaches the table where Dara is. Hyoni immediately smiles brightly at him. "Hello, Professor Lee" she greets him but Minho is looking at Dara.</p><p>"Park Sandara, right? It's you, am I right?" Minho said. Dara sighs before looking up at Minho. "Hello, Lee Minho. Or should I call you Professor Lee now?" she said as she smiles at him. </p><p>"Dara Noona! Yah, you haven't changed a bit. You still look the same. It's been what? 5 years?" Minho said.</p><p>"Six years, actually," she said. Ilwoo stood behind Minho and taps his shoulder. "Yah. Don't annoy the student while they are having lunch, come on," Ilwoo said. Minho looks back at Ilwoo. "Hey, I'm just greeting our sunbae. It's not like the two of you are strangers to each other. You two hang out too much back then. There were even rumors that---"</p><p>"Professor Lee!" Ilwoo warns Minho. Minho sighs and just nods at him. Minho looks back at Dara. "Noona, we should hang out sometimes, okay? Like the old times. But we will not include this loser behind me. See you around," Minho winks at her before Ilwoo drags him away from them.</p><p>Hyoni leans closer to Dara. "Spill it out, Unnie," she said. Dara glances at her. "What?"</p><p>Hyoni nods her head in the direction where Minho and Ilwoo was. "What was that with the professors?"</p><p>"They were my hoobae back then. That was six years ago. We didn't talk after we graduate. It's nothing, really," Dara shrugs.</p><p>"It seems like you and Professor Jung had a past," Kiyong raised his eyebrow at her.</p><p>"We were just study mates. Friends. That's it," Dara said casually. Hyoni giggles while Kiyong is smirking.</p><p>"This is so perfect. You ad Professor Jung. Just perfect," Hyoni said before she starts eating. Dara sighs. Three years with Hyoni and Kiyong will be eventful. She looks at the direction where Minho and Ilwoo went. As much as she's happy to see them again, it will be complicated if she becomes close to them again.</p><p>Around 4 pm, Dara is heading back to Sekyung's car to go home. She already pressed the unlock button when she heard someone calls her name.</p><p>"Dara!"</p><p>She looks around and saw Ilwoo approaching her. Ilwoo stood an arm away in front of her.</p><p>"Professor Jung. How may I help you?" she asked.</p><p>"Class had already ended so I'm not a professor now," he said.</p><p>Dara looks around. "We're still on the campus so you're still a professor to me," she said. Ilwoo just nodded. "Okay, I was wondering if we can grab some coffee outside? There's this coffee shop 2 blocks from here. Can I meet you there? I just want to catch up with you," he said nervously. Dara wants to refuse but if he's still the same Ilwoo she knew back then, she knows that he will eventually ask her again.</p><p>"Okay, I'll meet you there," she said.</p><p>"Great!" he said before looking at the car behind her. "That's yours?"</p><p>Dara shook her head. "No, I just borrowed it. The owner is not using it anyway," she said. "See you at the coffee shop?"</p><p>"Yeah. See you," Ilwoo said before he walks back out.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Dara arrived at the coffee shop. Ilwoo is already seated on the corner table. She approaches him and sat down on a free seat. She noticed that there are an iced coffee and iced cappuccino on the table.</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to this. Ohh... I ordered iced coffee for you. I hope it still your type," Ilwoo said. Dara smiles and just nodded.</p><p>"Minho is right, you know. You haven't changed from the last time we saw you at your graduation. You haven't aged a bit," Ilwoo smiles. Dara used to love the way he smiles at him. It made her stomach filled with butterflies and it makes her nervous.</p><p>"You haven't changed too. Well, except the fact that you don't wear a sweater or hoodies now," Dara points out. Ilwoo rests his back on his seat and scratches the back of his head "Yeah, I can't wear those when I'm teaching. I need to look professional," he paused. "So, how have you been? What happened to you?"</p><p>"I got pregnant," she said straightly at him. Ilwoo remains silent. He wants to listen to her story.</p><p>"I got drunk when we went clubbing the night after graduation. I meet the guy there. We had a one night stand. When I was about to enroll for my master's degree, I fainted ad I was rushed in the hospital. I found out that I am pregnant. My family disowned me. I work jobs to make a living, I gave birth to twins and work as an office staff in an ad agency. I was lucky that I got promoted to team leader but a few months ago, my son was diagnosed with a rare blood disease. He needs a bone marrow but I'm not matched with him. So I asked for help from their father and he helped me. His wife knew about the twins and asked us to live with them for a year. She's sick and her time is limited so she wants to spend time with the kids and see her husband with them. We're civil to each other. We're like friends, to be honest. I decided to go back and finish my master's while I'm co-parenting with them. They are supporting me now but I take it as a loan and pay them up in the future. That Range Rover I'm driving, it's hers." she said before she takes a deep breath after she speaks.</p><p>Ilwoo just nodded and smiles. "You're so responsible, Dara. I'm glad you're back on track now. Six years must be a rough road for you." he said.</p><p>Dara blinks. She expects that Ilwoo will make stupid excuses and leave her but he's here, cheering her up. But this is Jung Ilwoo, his very supportive and kind sunbae, the man she used to like back then.</p><p>"It was, but I'm glad I have Bom, Chaerin, and Minzy with me," she shrugs.</p><p>Ilwoo chuckles. "Wow, you girls are unbreakable. How are they?"</p><p>Dara took a sip of her coffee before she answers "Still the same but they are working in some well-known company. They are the twins' aunts. They love them dearly," she grins.</p><p>"Your children must be so cute," Ilwoo mutters. Dara took out her phone and opens her gallery. She chooses the picture of the twins in the oceanarium and shows it to him. Ilwoo took her phone and stares at the twins' picture.</p><p>"You have a boy and a girl?" he asked while looking surprised.</p><p>Dara nods. "Yeah. The boy's name is Haneul and the girl's name is Haru," she said proudly.</p><p>"Wow, you're so lucky to have such lovely kids," he said. Ilwoo accidentally swipes the screen and it shows Dara and the twins with a man carrying the little boy. Ilwoo shows it to her. "Is this the father?"</p><p>Dara sighs. "Yes. That picture is taken a week ago. The kids want to visit the oceanarium. Their father was free that day so he comes along with us. His wife was out to meet her mother."</p><p>"Wait. Isn't this Choi Seung Hyun, the one that owns that CHOI Group of Companies?" Ilwoo said. Ilwoo returns her phone to her and she accepts it.</p><p>"He is. But please, keep this for now. Seunghyun and his wife, Sekyung already told their close family and friends about the twins but we haven't discussed it about the public. We know we can't hide the twins forever but we want to make sure that revealing it to the public won't harm the kids," she said. "You can't tell anyone now. Not even Minho. I just told you 'coz you're my friend and I trust you,"</p><p>Ilwoo grins "You can always trust me, Dara. Don't worry," he said. Dara sighs in relief and smiles at him "Thank you."</p><p>Ilwoo leans closer to the table and rests his arms on it. "I hope our friendship remains as it is, Dara. I'll be stricter with you now since I'm your professor too," he chuckles. Dara giggles. "Hey! Have I been a bad student before? I graduated with honors, you know."</p><p>Ilwoo leans back and laughs "How can I forget? Minho and I even brought a banner and flowers to congratulate you that day, only to be blocked by Chaerin because you're going to the club that night. We even reserved a nice Japanese restaurant room for all of us that day,"</p><p>Dara pouts "Aww... I love Japanese food," she sulks.</p><p>"I know you do. We can go to that. Minho wants to spend time with you too. You know how annoying he can be," Ilwoo shrugs.</p><p>Dara nods "I remember. I'll invite the girls. Let's plan it next month," he said.</p><p>"Sure," Ilwoo said. </p><p>Dara and Ilwoo talked about for an hour before Dara said goodbye and went home. Dara is happy to gain new friends like Hyoni and Kiyong and regain former friends like Ilwoo and Minho. She knows a master's degree will be hard but having supportive people around her will make her life less hard.</p><p>When she arrived home, she was welcomed by Haneul and Haru carrying a small banner that they doodled themselves with a caption '<em>Congratulation on your first day in school, Student Park Sandara</em>'. </p><p>The kids run towards her and hug her by her thighs. She ruffles their head. Sekyung and Seunghyun are also waiting for her.</p><p>"It's your first day in grad school and you went home late. Should we be worried?" Seunghyun teases her. Sekyung slaps her husband's chest before she looks back at Dara. "Don't mind this dork, Dara. I hope you had a good day, though,"</p><p>"Yeah. I meet new friends and some former friends. One of them is my professor too. The irony," she shrugs.</p><p>"That's great. Ohh... dinner is ready. Let's go and eat," Sekyung said. Seunghyun put his arm on his wife's shoulders as they lead them to the dining room. Dara stares at the couple. Sometimes, she wishes she had what they had. She wonders what would happen if she and Ilwoo dated back then. She shook off the thought in her head and lead her children to the dining area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Are We Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sekyung stares at her phone while shes sitting at the edge of the bed. She loves looking at Seunghyun's picture with the twins. It makes her happy. But when she saw his photo with the twins and Dara, she feels envious. They look like one happy family.</p><p><br/>When she starts dating Seunghyun 10 years ago, she had a vision of her being married to him and having three kids with him. She wants to raise their children with him, send them off to college, get them married, and be able to take care of their grandchildren as they grow old together. But she got three miscarriages, and now she has a fatal disease. She can't have her dreams now, a family with Seunghyun.</p><p><br/>The arrival of Haneul ad Haru in their lives is a miracle for Sekyung. She got to experience how to be a mother, and she can see how happy Seunghyun is with his children. As much as she wanted to feel betrayed by the man she loves, she has no energy to do it. Her time with him is limited, and she wants to leave him with happy memories.</p><p><br/>Seunghyun comes out of the bathroom, buttoning up his dress shirt. He then noticed his wife looking at her phone again.</p><p><br/>"Yeobo," Seunghyun calls her. Sekyung looks up and smiles upon seeing her husband. She sets her phone aside and stood up. Seunghyun approaches her. Sekyung helped him to button up his dress shirt.</p><p><br/>"You're staring again at those pictures?" he asked. Sekyung gives him a shy smile. "I love those photos," she simply said before she fixes his collar and goes to the walk-in closet to find some necktie. Seunghyun follows her.</p><p><br/>Sekyung opens the tie drawers and looks at it. She picks up a blue tie and faces her husband.</p><p><br/>"What's your plan for today?" Seunghyun asks. Sekyung loops the tie around his neck. "Take care of the kids, of course." she smiles. Seunghyun places his hands on her waist.</p><p><br/>"You think I didn't notice?"</p><p><br/>"What?" Sekyung is serious while tying his tie.</p><p><br/>"You always look at those pictures ever since you saw it," Seunghyun points out. Sekyung finishes it and wraps her arms around her husband's neck and tiptoe to kiss him. "What about it?" she inquires.. -Seunghyun sighs before pulling her closer to him.</p><p><br/>"What's wrong, my love? I know something is bothering you. I can see it in you," he said with full of concern. Sekyung gives him a sad smile. "You know me so well," she paused. "I love those pictures, seriously. But I also feel envious of it. We could have that if I didn't lose our children," she said.</p><p><br/>"Yeobo, please, don't blame yourself," Seunghyun begs her.</p><p><br/>"I know. I just feel sad whenever I remember it. Seeing you with Dara and the twins make me feel envious. But it's okay. I'll be okay," she mutters.</p><p><br/>"Be honest with me. Are you comfortable that Dara is living with us? Because if you don't, I can talk to her about the living arrangement with the twins," he said. Sekyung shook her head. "No, not like that. I'm okay that she's around. She has been a good company for me when you weren't around. She's a good person. I'm okay with her being here. And even if I don't, which I'm not, it will be hard for the kids to be separated from her. I don't want them to be stress out because of it," she explains.</p><p><br/>"And I don't want you stressing yourself over this. Just say a word, and I'll do whatever you want," he said.</p><p><br/>"Then, just let her be here. Let me be with the twins for a year. Let me experience being a mom to them. Hmm?" Sekyung asked. Seunghyun sighs and kisses her forehead. Sekyung grins before kissing her husband's cheek. She let go of him after that.</p><p><br/>"Go, you'll be late," Sekyung told her.</p><p><br/>"I'm the boss so, I can be late," he points out.</p><p><br/>Sekyung giggles, "You're the boss so, you need to be a good example to your employees," she swatted his arm lightly before he gets out of the walk-in closet. Seunghyun follows him after he picks out the coat that matches his pants.</p><p><br/>"I'm just going to check the kids downstairs," Sekyung said. Seunghyun nodded before she left. Seunghyun sighs, but he just wears his coat and checks himself in the mirror.</p><p><br/>Sekyung went to the dining area and saw the twins eating their breakfast as their mother attends to them. The kids are enjoying their meal while Dara is having her breakfast, too, and watching them at the same time. It's been a month since the classes start, and Sekyung can see how busy Dara is with her studies, but she always makes time for her kids. </p><p><br/>"Good morning," said Sekyung in a cheery voice. The kids look up to their step-mother and smiles.</p><p><br/>"Good morning, Mama," Haneul greets her.</p><p><br/>"Did you sleep well?" Haru asks.</p><p><br/>Sekyung nodded and approached them. "Yes, Mama slept well," she says before looking at Dara. "You're going to university early today?"</p><p><br/>"Yes. I need to brief my groupmates on our report later. I need to check their files before we go ahead on our report." Dara explains. "Uhmmm... Sekyung, is it okay if I come home late tonight? I'm meeting my friends because we're celebrating Bom's promotion,"</p><p><br/>"No worries," Sekyung assures her. </p><p><br/>Seunghyun arrived at the dining room and greats them. He even kissed the top of his children's head. Then he stood beside his wife and rest his hand on her waist. "Walk me outside, please," he asks nicely.<br/>Sekyung smiles fondly at him. "All right,"</p><p><br/>The couple leaves Dara and the kid. Dara sighs. She wishes she also has something like Sekyung and Seunghyun had, but she already past that phase of wanting a relationship with someone. She wanted it before, but having the kids now is her priority.</p><p><br/>Two hours later, Dara is with Hyoni and Kiyong in the library, finalizing their report. Dara becomes their leader since Hyoni doesn't want to, and Kiyong thinks that Dara is more capable than Hyoni, which earns him a smack on his back by Hyoni.</p><p><br/>"Okay. I think we're all set. Kiyong-ah, did you made copies of our presentation?" Dara asks as she closes her laptop.</p><p><br/>"Yes, Noona. I even saved it on my Google Drive just in case," Kiyong put his laptop on his bag and stood up. Dara and Hyoni stand up too. Hyoni gave her laptop bag at Kiyong, and he willingly takes it.</p><p><br/>They walked out of the library and headed to their class. Hyoni is checking herself on her phone as she speaks, "We should eat out for lunch. We have two hours break before the next class. Anyone up for pizza?"</p><p><br/>"Call," Dara said with a smile. Kiyong just nodded. Suddenly, they meet Ilwoo and Minho. Minho automatically smiled upon seeing Dara.</p><p><br/>"Sunbae!" Minho said. Ilwoo nudges his arm. Minho glances at his friend, "What?"</p><p><br/>"You're a professor. Address the student properly," Ilwoo said. Minho smirks at him and looks back at Dara. "Hello, Park Sandara-ssi," he said in a somehow sarcastic manner before he gave Iwoo a side-look. Dara bows to them along Hyoni ad Kiyong "Hello Professor Lee. Hello, Professor Jung," she said.</p><p><br/>"Going to class?" Minho asked. Dara just nodded and smiles.</p><p><br/>"I see. By the way, are you free this lunchtime? Can we go on lunch later? My treat!" Minho said.</p><p><br/>Dara hesitates, "Uh..."</p><p><br/>"Actually..." Hyoni chimes in, "We will have pizza later. We have two hours break. 11:30 am-1:30pm" she said as-a-matter-of-factly.</p><p><br/>"Perfect! Can I join you?" Mino asks.</p><p><br/>Before Dara can answer and rejects him, Hyoni beats her, "Sure. The pizza restaurant two blocks from here? Near Starbucks?"</p><p><br/>Minho nodded, "Okay Perfect."</p><p><br/>Hyoni glances at Ilwoo, who looks awkward at the action of his colleague. "You can join us too, Professor Jung," she offers. Ilwoo keeps his silence until Dara speaks, "Please join us. It will be awkward if people will saw Professor Lee with us. The more, the merrier, right?" Dara looks at Kiyong. Kiyong just nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>Ilwoo then smiles genuinely and nods. "Sure. I'll be keeping this guy on a leash," he pointed at Minho. Minho glares at him, but Ilwoo ignores him, "Go to your class," he said.</p><p><br/>Dara, Hyoni, and Kiyong bow before they left. Ilwoo then smacks Minho's back "You're a menace! You'll get yourself into trouble someday!" Ilwoo hissed at Minho. Minho just smiles as he follows his friend to the faculty room.</p><p><br/>At lunchtime, as they wait for their pizzas and other orders, Hyoni and Minho are in conversation about grad school, Kiyong is busy watching a video clip in his phone while Dara and Ilwoo just listen to Minho and Hyoni. Suddenly, Dara's phone rings. It was a video call from Bom. She answers it. Bom is in somehow restroom.</p><p><br/>"Hey," she greets her friend.</p><p><br/>"Hello, Student Dara. What are you up to?" Bom asks.</p><p><br/>"I'm having lunch with my classmates and professors. You?"</p><p><br/>Bom applies some lipstick on her lips. "Retouching my make up. I need to meet the bosses later," Bom looks at her."Can I meet your classmates?" Bom said cutely. Dara smiles and points her camera at Kiyong first.</p><p><br/>"This is Jang Kiyong," Dara said. Kiyong looks up and saw Bom. "Kiyong, this is my friend, Bom."</p><p><br/>"Hi. Nice to meet you" Kiyong smiles. </p><p><br/>"Nice to meet you too," Bom said. Then Dara directs hr phone at Hyoni. "This is Kang Hyoni,"</p><p><br/>Hyoni glances at Dara and saw Bom on his phone screen. Then she noticed something. "Oh my God, is that the new Chanel blazer?" Hyoni asks. Bom giggles. "Yes, it is. I'm Park Bom, Dara's friend,"<br/>Hyoni grabs Dara's phone and looks at Bom "Unnie, we should meet someday," she said.</p><p><br/>Bom laughs. "Sure," </p><p><br/>Then, Minho grabs the phone from Hyoni and looks at it. "Bom Noona!"</p><p><br/>Bom shrieks like a fangirl. "Yah! Lee Minho! Is that you? Oh My God. Why are you so handsome?! Wait! What are you doing there? You're still studying?! You're Dara's classmate?!"</p><p><br/>Minho shook his head. "No, I'm a professor now. Me and Ilwoo," he said before he shows Ilwoo to Bom. Bom shrieks again. "Jung Ilwoo, you brat! Why the two of you get more handsome now!"</p><p><br/>Ilwoo smiles and bows, "Hello, Noona," Minoho directs the phone back to his face. "Noona, I miss you so much. I miss Chaerin and Minzy too,"</p><p><br/>"Aww... You're still a sweet boy, Minho-yah. Hey, why don't you come to my dinner party later? I reserve a room in a French restaurant tonight. Bring Ilwoo and Dara's classmate. I wanna see your handsome face in person and meet Dara's new friends," Bom said. Minho nods immediately. "I will come, Noona!"</p><p><br/>Dara took the phone from Minho, "Will that be okay? You reserve seats for four right?"</p><p><br/>"I reserve seats for 10. It's embarrassing to reserve something minimal," Bom shrugs "Anyway, I got to go, Dara. See you later," Bom winks at her before the call ended. Dara looks back at her company.</p><p><br/>"Oh My God, Unnie. She's so stylish. I like her," Hyoni said.</p><p><br/>Minho chimes in, "Wait until you meet Chaerin. She's the most stylish one among them. Everyone thought she's from fine arts department because she dressed up like she's going to a fashion show," Minho says. Ilwoo just smiles.</p><p><br/>"Chaerin tone down a bit. She prefers black dresses and outfit lately," Dara points out. </p><p><br/>"I think you have cool friends, Unnie. I'm excited to meet them," Hyoni said excitedly. Dara just shakes her head before she glances at Ilwoo who is staring while smiling at her. Dara smiles back as the waiter comes to serve their food.</p><p><br/>---</p><p><br/>Seunghyun was heading to a meeting at that moment. He's reading some email at the passenger seat while Dongwi is sitting at the front with the driver.</p><p><br/>"Ohh! Is that Dara?" Donghwi mutters. Seunghyun looks up at his assistant before he looks outside the window. He immediately noticed Dara but she wasn't alone. She's with three guys and a woman. Two men and the other women were walking ahead as Dara walks side by side with a man. Dara laughs as the man is telling her something.</p><p><br/>"Good thing she's being a student at school," Donghwi says. Seunghyun glances at Donghwi. "Why did you say that?" he asks.</p><p><br/>"Well, when I first meet her, I can see that her children are her world. But she's still young. I know she has friends, but she seems like she can have more friends if she gives herself some time. I'm not saying that she should spend less time with the twins but I think she deserves some breaks too. Her going back to school is that break for her," Donghwi explains.</p><p><br/>Seunghyun clears his throat "You seem close to her,"</p><p><br/>"I just talk to her when she's bored or when she needed someone to talk to in the mansion," Donghwi said respectfully.</p><p><br/>"She can talk to me, and Sekyung too," Seunghyun shrugs.</p><p><br/>Donghwi sighs, "There are things that Dara can't talk about with the two of you, sir," he said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.</p><p><br/>Seunghyun huffs and looks back to see Dara with her new friends. Does she have something that she can't discuss with him and Sekyung?</p><p><br/>---<br/><br/></p><p>Chaerin, Bom, and Minzy were happy to see Minho and Ilwoo again. Hyoni and Kiyong weren’t able to come because Hyoni was called by her parents while Kiyong forgot that he has a meet up with high school friends. Dara was so thankful because of that because Hyoni and Bom together will be a chaos. Bom made Ilwoo sit beside Dara and even teased them. They talk as they wait for their food. Dara keep-s on staring at her phone, and Ilwoo noticed it. He leans closer to her.</p><p><br/>"Are you okay?" he whispers. Dara looks at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p><br/>"You keep on looking at your phone," he pointed out. Dara sighs. "I'm just worried that the kids are waiting for me or Sekyung is having a hard time with them,"</p><p><br/>"The fact that Sekyung-ssi is not calling you means she can handle everything. Try to relax. You will just make yourself worry out of nothing," Ilwoo mutters before he sits up straight.</p><p><br/>"I bet your girlfriend is pretty. What does she do?" Minzy asks Minho.</p><p><br/>"She's a high school teacher," Minho said proudly.</p><p><br/>"Too sad that the twins can't join us," Bom pouts before staring at Dara, "Are they still awake at this time? Can we video call them? Do you have Sekyung's number?" Bom asks. Chaerin, Minzy, Dara, and Ilwoo look surprised while Minho looked clueless.</p><p><br/>"Twins?" Minho asks.</p><p><br/>Bom smiles proudly, "They are Dara's children. They are twins. They are so smart and adorable," Bom took out her phone, but before she even shows Minho the picture of Haneul and Haru, Chaerin stops her.</p><p><br/>Bom scowls at her, "What?"</p><p><br/>"Sometimes, I want to unfriend you for being tactless!" Chaerin hissed. Bom rolls her eyes on her before she noticed the silence in the room. She glances at Dara who looked embarrassed then back to Minho.</p><p><br/>"Dara Noona has children?" Minho asks.</p><p><br/>"You didn't know?" Bom shrieks. Minho rests his back on his seat. Then, he noticed Ilwoo.</p><p><br/>"You know?" he asked.</p><p><br/>Dara sighs, "I told him on the first day of class," she says.</p><p><br/>"Wow," Minho was speechless.</p><p><br/>"Dara, I'm sorry," Bom says.</p><p><br/>"It's okay. It's my fault too. It's not like that I am hiding them, but Seunghyun and I haven't talked about telling the public about the kids, so I keep it to myself for a while in school. I just told Ilwoo since he's our friend, and he asks where I have been ll this time," Dara explains.</p><p><br/>"You're married?" Minho inquires. Dara shook her head. "No. But I'm co-parenting with their father and step-mother. I'm currently living with them. It's hard to explain but..." Dara stops talking when she felt Ilwoo's hand on her. She looks at him.</p><p><br/>Ilwoo looks at his best friend, "I will tell you. Let's not pressure Dara now and just enjoy the night," he said. Dara sighs in relief. Minho just nodded. Chaerin then changes the topic asking Minho about his girlfriend. Dara squeezes Ilwoo's hand to thank him before they let go of each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Family Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara quietly stood as she watches people go around the living room as they prepare for a photoshoot. She can't believe that she agreed with this, but how can Dara refused Sekyung when she asked her about it three nights ago.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*3 nights ago*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dara went to the kitchen to grab some water when she saw Sekyung staring blankly at the wedding portrait of her and Seunghyun. She looks at it with much longing and sadness. Dara is about to let her be, but she decided to check on her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sekyung?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sekyung looks at her direction, "Ohh. Dara..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't sleep?" Dara asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sekyung shook her head. "Not yet. Seunghyun is still in his home office. I'm waiting for him," she explains. Dara nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You?" Sekyung asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just going to get some water and snacks. I need to study a bit before sleeping," said Dara. Then she looks at the portrait and back to Sekyung. "Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sekyung stares back at the portrait, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said but with a sadness in her tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I'll let you be," Dara turns her back on her, but Sekyung calls her. "Dara!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops on her track, and Sekyung walks towards her. She stood in front of her. "I've been asking you a lot of favor that you're not comfortable with, but I'll take my chances and ask you again for another favor," Sekyung said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dara blinks, "What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A family portrait," Sekyung said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh. You want a family portrait with the kids?" Dara clarifies. Sekyung nodded. "Yes. To be completely honest with you, I was kind of envious when I saw your pictures with Seunghyun and the kids on the oceanarium. I've been dreaming of a family with Seunghyun, and I wasn't able to give him that. I wish I could, but I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dara held her hand up to stop Sekyung from speaking. Sekyung stops upon seeing her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to explain everything to me, Sekyung. I understand. And yes, you can have a family portrait with the kids. They will love that. I love the idea of it," Dara assures her with a smile. Sekyung smiles brightly and hugs Dara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, Dara,"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*end of flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You look lost," someone said. Dara looks behind her, and Donghwi was there. He took a step closer and stood beside her. "Everything okay?" he asked.</p><p>Dara sighs, "Sekyung asked me if she can have a family portrait with the twins, but I didn't expect that it will be like this. It looks like a fashion photoshoot," Dara frowns.</p><p>"Mrs. Choi just wants the family portrait to be perfect for her husband. You know, something she can leave for him if her time is up," Donghwi casually said. Dara nudges his arm with her elbow. "Yah! You're so crass," she mutters.</p><p>"Just being realistic. And there's no one crasser than me than Shin Sekyung herself. She takes death like she's just going abroad or something," Donghwi stated before she looks at Dara. Dara is just in her loose-fitting polo and pants. "You're not going to join them?"</p><p>"God, no. That will be so awkward," Dara huffs.</p><p>"Don't you want a family portrait too?"</p><p>"I have it already. When the kids turned one," she said while still looking at the people in the living room.</p><p>"But they are six now," Donghwi points out. Dara scowls at him "I don't understand why Seunghyun keeps you. You're annoying,"</p><p>"I'm good with my job," Donghwi fixes his tie.</p><p>"Mommy!!!"</p><p>Dara looks around and saw Haneul running towards her. His polo shirt is open, and his hair is mess-up. Haneul hugs her thighs. </p><p>"What's wrong, my prince?" she asks.</p><p>"I don't want to wear this. I want the panda one-sie that Uncle Seungri gave me," Haneul pouts. Then Miseok arrived, carrying a small box tie and suspender. "I'm sorry, Dara-ssi, but she suddenly runaway," Miseok explains.</p><p>"It's okay, Miseok," Dara said before she removed Haneul's arms on her thighs before kneeling. "But you look cute in these clothes. Can you wear them for a few hours? I'll let you wear your one-sies after this, okay?" Dara asked nicely.</p><p>"I don't want to!" Haneul tears up.</p><p>"Please? For Mommy?"</p><p>Hanuel was hesitant. Dara wipes his tears. "Daddy and Mama want to have pretty pictures with you and Haru. Mommy wants you to be handsome in those pictures. Please wear these for a few hours? Hmm?"</p><p>Haneul sighs, "Fine," he pouts.</p><p>"Aigoo... What a good boy," Dara said before kissing Haneul's chubby cheek. The little boy smiles happily and hugs his mother. Dara held her hand out for Miseok, and Miseok gave her the bowtie and suspenders. Haneul let go of her, and Dara stares at the stuff in her hands. "Wow, you're going to wear this? They will look good on you!" she said excitedly. Haneul giggles as Dara starts to fix his polo shirt. Haru arrived with Seunghyun and Sekyung. Sekyung looks lovely in her off-white dress while Seunghyun wears a white dress shirt and pants with a light cream coat. Haru wears a pink dress. Dara finishes it by putting the bowtie and suspenders on and fixing Haneul's hair with the comb that Miseok lends her. She stood up and smiles at her son.</p><p>"There you go," she says before looking at Haru. "Aigoo... Who's this pretty girl?" she teases. Haru giggles, "Mommy, it's me,"</p><p>"Ohh. My Haru. Aigoo. You're so pretty in that pink dress," she said to the child. Haru twirls around for her and smiles.</p><p>"Why haven't you dress up, Dara?" Sekyung asks.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For the pictorial," Sekyung said.</p><p>Dara shook her head "No, you just go on with it. I'm not comfortable with it," she says.</p><p>"I think that you should also have a picture with the kids. I know you already have lots of it, but this will be like a formal one. Just you and the kids," Sekyung explains. </p><p>Dara shook her head again, "It's fine. I don't want to,"</p><p>Seunghyun sighs and looks at Donghwi, "Is everything ready?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. They can start whenever you're ready," Donghwi said. Seunghyun holds his wife's hand. Sekyung glances at him. "Shall we?"</p><p>Sekyung smiles and nodded. Seunghyun and Sekyung toward the photographer to greet him. Dara crouches down to talk to her children.</p><p>"So, you'll be having pictures with Daddy and Mama. I want you two to smile and do what the photographer asks you to do, okay?" Dara asked. The children nod and say 'yes' in unison. Dara signals Miseok to lead the children to Seunghyun and Sekyung. Miseok nods and guides the children to the adults.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to have pictures with the kids?" Donghwi asks. Dara shook her head. "This is for Sekyung," she says with a sincere smile on her face.</p><p>The pictorial started smoothly. Dara watches from the background as the photographer instructs them what to do. </p><p>Sekyung is sitting in a chair, while Seunghyun stood behind her. Haru is standing on Sekyung's left side, while Haneul is in an Indian position on the floor at Sekyung's right but a bit upfront. </p><p>Dara steps out as the pictorial progress. She went to the garden for some fresh air. She took out her phone and look at her email for some study notes.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the photographer calls for a break since he can see that the children are getting bored. Haneul asks for his mother, and Miseok leads him and Haru to Dara whose in the garden. Haru immediately asks her mother to carry her, so she did. Haru rests her head on Dara's shoulder as Haneul asks her if he can have pizza later. Dara told him that she will order pizza after the photoshoot is done.</p><p>Sekyung is having her makeup retouched while Seunghyun is looking out at Dara and the children. The photographer is fixing his camera and doing some test shots. Seunghyun noticed that the photographer is using Dara and the children as his test shots, and the pictures are all amazing even it's all stolen shots. Seunghyun took a step closer to the photographer, "Excuse me,"</p><p>The photographer looks at him, "Yes, Mr. Choi?"</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>The photographer looks at his camera before looking back at Seunghyun, "I'm just doing some test shots, Mr. Choi. I won't be using these photos,"</p><p>Seunghyun smiles and pats the photographer's shoulder. "Just continue taking photos of them. And I would like to acquire those pictures too,"</p><p>"O-okay, sir," said the photographer.</p><p>Sekyung is looking at her husband as he admires the pictures on the monitor. She sighs before she let the stylist continue what she is doing.</p><p>After a few moments, the photoshoot was moved on the garden. As the people arranging the set-up, Seunghyun is with Dara and the kids while Dara plays a nursery rhymes that make the children dance. The photographer secretly takes their pictures while Sekyung can see the shots on the monitor. Seunghyun, Dara, and the kids look like one happy family. She feels bittersweet about it, but more on a happy side.</p><p>The photoshoots continue and this time, Sekyung and Seunghyun were playing with the kids as the photographer starts taking shots. Donghi is playing a soundtrack from a cartoon show as the kids play with their parents. Suddenly, Daras hone rings. It was Minho. She went to the quiet part of the garden and answers it.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Ohh thank God you answered! Dara, I need your help!" Minho said. Dara scowls, "What is it?"</p><p>"I was hanging out with Ilwoo at his home. He was cooking ramyeon but when he's about to serve it, he tripped himself and burned his left hand. We're in the hospital now. Can you come? This place makes me nervous? I don't know what to do," Mino said in speed.</p><p>"Wait! How about his family?" Dara asks.</p><p>"They are all in London. He has relatives here but they are in Daejeon. Please, Dara. I need your help," Minho begs her. Dara looks back at the pictorial before he sighs in defeat "Okay, I'm coming. I just need to tell y kids about it,"</p><p>"Okay. We're at Ewha University Hospital. We'll wait for you," Minho said before he hangs up. Dara walks back to the photoshoot and approaches Donghwi.</p><p>"Donghwi, I have to go," Dara said.</p><p>Donghwi scowls at him. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"My friend is in the hospital right now. I need to check on him. He burned his left hand," Dara explains. Donghwi raised an eyebrow at her, "Him?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dara says. "Can you tell Seunghyun and Sekyung about this? They're still busy with the photoshoot,"</p><p>"I didn't know you have a guy friend," Donghwi says blankly, "Wait! Is this the guy you're with a week ago? Taller than you, good looking, wearing a white shirt, navy blazer, and dark slack?"</p><p>Dara looked surprised, "Ohh! You saw us?"</p><p>"Yeah. Classmate?" Donghwi inquires.</p><p>"No. He was my hoobae back then. He's my professor now." Dara glances at the kids before looking back at Donghwi, "I really need to go. Ilwoo must be waiting. Just tell them, okay?" Dara said before she left. Donghwi smirks, "Ilwoo huh?" he chuckles before he watches the pictorial. </p><p>Thirty minutes later, the pictorial is done. The twins start to look for their mother. Seunghyun calls Donghwi and he immediately went on his side.</p><p>"Where's Dara?" he asks.</p><p>"She left, sir. Her friend had an emergency and she needs to check on him," Donghwi explains.</p><p>"Him?" Seunghyun quizically asks.</p><p>Donghwi nods, "Yes, sir. Remember when we saw her with friends near her university. The guy she's talking with. She calls him Ilwoo. He was her hoobae back then but now, he's her professor. Dara said this Ilwoo guy burned his left hand. Dara left to check on him," Donghwi stated.</p><p>Seunghyun remember that guy that Donghwi is talking about. It was the guy that made Dara laughed when they saw them. Now she understands the familiarity of Dara to this guy name Ilwoo.</p><p>"Okay. Take care of the photoshoot stuff. I will just check on the kids," Seunghyun says before he wents to his children. Sekyung is comforting Haru while Haneul is looking at his sister.</p><p>"Where's Dara?" Sekyung asks. Seunghyun just give his while a knowing look before he looks at the kids. "Haru, Haneul, Mommy just went somewhere. A friend of hers needs her help but Daddy will call her later to check on her, okay?"</p><p>"But she said she will let me wear my panda onesie and we will eat pizza," Haneul frowns.</p><p>"We will order pizza, okay?" Seunghyun told his son before looking at Miseok, "Please let him upstairs and dress him up with his onesie," Seunghyun says. Miseok nods and took Haneul's hand so they can go to his room. Haru is hugging Sekyung and she looks sleepy.</p><p>"Yeobo, I think she's sleepy," Seunghyun said.</p><p>"I'll bring her to our room. I need some rest too," Sekyung said.</p><p>"Okay," Seunghyun said before kissing Sekyung's temple and Haru's hair. Sekyung carries Haru inside their home. Seunghyun took out his phone and send a message to Dara.</p><p>---</p><p>Dara arrived at the hospital. Minho meets her at the entrance of the emergency room. He leads her to the hospital bed where Ilwoo is waiting for the doctor. When Ilwoo saw her, he scowls at Minho.</p><p>"Yah! Why did you call Dara?!" Ilwoo hissed.</p><p>"I was panicking! I don't know what to do," Minho defended. Dara approaches him "Are you okay?" she asks while looking at his left hand with a bandage on it.</p><p>"I'm okay. It's just a burn," he shrugs.</p><p>A doctor approaches them, holding a chart. Then, the doctor noticed the presence of Dara. The doctor looks at Ilwoo, "Wife?" he asked.</p><p>Both Ilwoo and Dara blush while Minho is smirking. "No, she's just a friend," Ilwoo said quickly. The doctor just nodded. "Okay. So, it's a second-degree burn. It will take weeks to heal. Make sure you regularly clean it and apply the cream I prescribed you so it won't become a scar. If you're feeling all right, you can settle the bill and rest at home," the doctor stated.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor," Ilwoo said before the doctor leaves.</p><p>"Ohh thank God. I thought you will be amputated!" Minho said in relief. Ilwoo wants to smack his friend if it wasn't for Dara. </p><p>"Yah! Stop being dramatic and call a cab so I can go home," Ilwoo said as he gets off the bed. Dara took the coat on his bed. "I brought my car. Let me drive you home," Dara offers.</p><p>"Yes, please do, Dara. He will be uncomfortable in a cab," Minho said. Ilwoo glares at his friend but Minho just tucks his tongue out at him. Ilwoo looks back at Dara and sighs. "Fine, let's go,"</p><p>Dara smiles as she follows then. She took out her phone and saw 2 messages from Seunghyun asking where is she and telling her that he order pizza for Haneul. She dialed his number and Seunghyun answers it.</p><p>"Dara, where are you?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm in the hospital right now. I'm helping a friend. Are the kids okay?"</p><p>She heard Seunghyun sighs, "Yes. Haneul is having some pizza while Haru is napping with Sekyung. When will you be back?"</p><p>Dara looks at Ilwoo and Minho who's looking at her too. The two men just smiled at her before she speaks, "I'm just going to drive my friend home, then I'll be home after that. I'll be there before sunset," she said.</p><p>"Okay. Drive safely," Seunghyun said.</p><p>"Okay. Thanks, Seunghyun. Bye," she hangs up.</p><p>"Seunghyun?" Minho asks before looking at Ilwoo, "The father?" he said with wide eyes. Ilwoo just nodded at him.</p><p>"You told him already?" Dara asks with a smile on her face. Ilwoo sighs, "Yes. This idiot won't stop bugging me after that dinner with the girls. I just told him what you told me," Ilwoo explains.</p><p>"I'm still curious about something, Dara. Can you answer it for me while we head to Ilwoo's place?" Minho asks.</p><p>Dara shrugs, "Sure,"</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What Is Happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dara got home after driving Ilwoo and Minho back at Ilwoo's home. Ilwoo told her to go home after she dropped them off at his apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>When she enters the living room, Seunghyun was there. He got up from the sofa and faced her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh. You're still awake," Dara mutters.</p><p> </p><p>"I was waiting for you," Seunghyun told her.</p><p> </p><p>Dara huffs, "Why? Is there something wrong?" she looks at the stairs. "The kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sekyung already tucked them in bed. Haru was looking for you. What happened? Where did you go?" he inquired. Dara walks towards the sofas and flops at the one across Seunghyun. She rests her back on it. "My friend got a second-degree burn. I need to check on him since his family is not here, and the one attending him, which is his best friend, was panicking out of it. I drive them back home after that," Dara sighs before she looks at Seunghyun. "Did the pictorial turn out good?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, but the kids were looking for you after that. I'm just glad they didn't cry or something. But Haru is a bot sad when Sekyung tucks her to sleep tonight," Seunghyun said. "You should at least tell them that you were going somewhere,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. Minho was a bit overacting by panicking that I panic too. I'm just glad Ilwoo was fine," Dara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun's curiosity peaks in, "So, who are these people you're talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jung Ilwoo and Lee Minho. They were my hoobae back then, just a year lower than I am. I used to hang out with them, mostly Ilwoo since we help each other in studying, and we have the same mind when it comes to things," Dara says fondly and smiles, "They are professors now in the university I am now. Ilwoo is one of my professors. They are friends from my past," she stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Seunghyun said, "I thought one of them was your ex or something," he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Dara chuckles, "No, they are just friends. Although, I used to have a small crush on Ilwoo back then. But we remain friends. I was too focused on my studies that I don't have time for meeting or dating someone," she chuckles. Then, she froze. '<em>Shit!</em>' she thought. Did she admit to Seunghyun that she never dated anyone in university?</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun was silent and surprised by her confession. If Seunghyun was right, Dara never dated anyone in university. Meaning, he was the only man in her life. '<em>Fuck</em>!' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Dara stood up, "I'm just going to go to the kitchen and cook some ramen. I haven't eaten dinner yet," she said before she starts to head to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun stood up immediately. "Let me cook for you," he abruptly said.</p><p> </p><p>Dara looks back at him in surprise, "You cook?"</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun relaxes and smiles, "Of course. I learned from my mom. And she's a great cook herself," Seunghyun says before he leads her to the kitchen. Dara follows him.</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Seunghyun grabs some apron and wears it, while Dara sat down on the kitchen stool in front of the kitchen counter as she watches him gracefully tying the apron lace at his back.</p><p> </p><p>"So, any request?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay with just ramyeon, Seunghyun," she said timidly.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun gives her a look, "What about pasta and steak?"</p><p> </p><p>Dara's attention peaks, "Okay!"</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun checks the refrigerator for ingredients, while Dara remains on her seat to watch him. Seunghyun took out a pack of boneless sirloin steak, baby tomatoes, and red bell pepper. From the cupboard, he takes out some penne pasta, ground black peppers, olive oil.</p><p> </p><p>Dara continues to watch him as he starts to cook. Seunghyun asks her about her studies, and Dara gladly informs her about it. Seunghyun also points out that Dara wasn't using his card so much. Dara shrugs and says that she only uses it for school purposes. Seunghyun insists that Dara should also use it for meals or wants something. Dara jokes that she might use it in buying an expensive camera, and Seunghyun just told her to do it.</p><p> </p><p>After 20 minutes, the pasta with streal strips is ready. Seunghyun even take out some Pinot Noir for her drink. Seunghyun took out two wine glasses and poured some in it. He serves Dara the wine and pasta. Dara noticed that Seunghyun have a glass of wine only,</p><p> </p><p>"You're not eating?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope," Seunghyun sips his wine.</p><p> </p><p>"But you cooked this," she points out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's for you, Dara. Just eat,"</p><p> </p><p>"We can share?" Dara hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Still full of our dinner a few hours ago," Seunghyun assures her. Dara shrugs and grabs the fork. She looks up at Seunghyun again before she gets a forkful of pasta and places it in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Dara's eyes widen in surprised and looked up at Seunghyun. He's grinning at her. "How is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Dara chewed for a few seconds before she swallowed it. "It's so good!" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Have some wine. It tastes better," Seunghyun suggested, and she listens. She sipped the wine and nodded. "Yes, it's much better. Wow!" she sipped again. Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm glad you like it,"</p><p> </p><p>Dara had another bite of the pasta. It's much better than ramyeon. "You're a good cook, Seunghyun," she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. I haven't cook anything for a while now. I think the last time I cooked was last year during our wedding anniversary," Seughyun smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Sekyung must love the meal you prepare for her," Dara continues to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun's expression became serious, "She wasn't able to taste it because she fainted and we rushed her to the hospital,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Dara mutters. Seunghyun shrugs and leans at the kitchen counter, "It's fine. Sometimes, unexpected things happen. You just have to deal with it," he stated before looking back at Dara. "How about you? Do you like cooking?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, but I'm not that great. I mostly cook easy and healthy meals for the kids," she shrugs. Seunghyun starts to remove his apron. "You should cook for us someday. Maybe the kids miss your food,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not as good as you or your house cook,"</p><p> </p><p>"But it's for the kids. They will love it," he said before hanging back the apron at the apron cabinet. "I'm heading up. I just waited for you and check if everything is okay,"</p><p> </p><p>Dara nods, "Thank you for the meal, Seunghyun,"</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome. Good night," he said as he heads out of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night," Dara replies.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun went to the master's bedroom. Sekyung is already sleeping, so he quietly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After taking a shower and dressing up in his pajamas, he went to bed and carefully lay down beside his wife. Sekyung stirs and faces him. He rests his arm on her pillow, and she immediately scoots closer to him and hugs him. She opens her eyes and looks up to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just get in?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I waited for Dara. I also talk to her and cook her dinner," he explains.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Dara just checked her friend and drove them home. She missed dinner because of that," he sighs before kissing his wife's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Good talk?" she inquires. Seunghyun just nodded. "Yes. Now, let's sleep. I'm tired," Seunghyun holds her closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," she mutters before closing her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The children are already downstairs having their breakfast with Sekyung and Seunghyun. Dara came into the dining area and sat down beside Hanuel. Miseok serves her coffee, and Dara picks up some toast and eggs for her plate.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung looks at her, "Dara, can I borrow the car? I'm bringing the children out. I promised them last night that we will visit the amusement park. Hyorin is coming with us too,"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh... Okay," she said. Dara feels envious that Sekyung has time to spend with the kids, but she's glad that the children can go outside once in a while. "I'll just take the bus outside," Dara stated.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Seunghyun will drop you off at the university. Right, Yeobo?" Sekyung glances at her husband, Seunghyun smiles at his wife and nods. "Of course, love," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have too. I can take the bus," Dara shyly said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Dara. It's along the way to the office," Seunghyun assures her. Dara sighs and didn't argue with them. She just starts eating quietly.</p><p> </p><p>After their breakfast, Dara prepared the twins for their day out with Sekyung and Hyorin.</p><p> </p><p>When they come down, Sekyung and Seunghyun are waiting for them. Haru stood beside Sekyung and held her step-mother's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"There are extra clothes and hygiene kits on Haneul's backpack in case you need it," Dara said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Dara. We'll be fine. We're bringing one of the servants too for extra help," Sekyung assures her. Dara nods and looks at Haneul. "Take care of your sister, okay? Always hold on to Mama or Aunt Hyorin's hand, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Mommy," Haneul answers. Dara sighs and looks at Seunghyun. He gives her an assuring smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go?" Sekyung asks the kids. The children nodded and went to the door. Seunghyun places his hand at the small back of his wife and guide her out. Dara and the servant follow them.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the mansion, two vehicles are waiting for them, the red Range Rover of Sekyung and the black BMW SUV of Seunghyun. Sekyung helped the children on their car seat before she sat in the front passenger seat with the driver. Dara and Seunghyun waited for the car to leave before Seunghyun lead Dara to his car. Dara was about to sit in front when Donghwi stops her.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my seat," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I sit there for now?" she asks. Donghwi shook his head. "No, ma'am. The driver and I always sit in front. You can take the passenger seat," Donghwi said before he opens the passenger's seat door. Dara sighs and just enter the car. Seunghyun follows her with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Dara settles on her set and buckles up her seat belt. Seunghyun took out his phone and checked his email. The car starts to leave the Choi residence.</p><p> </p><p>As they take the highway, Donghwi speaks, "Sir, Mr. Kwon wants to meet you at 2 pm for the charity project that he discussed with you last week," Donghwi said.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it the charity project for the elderly?" Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir. Mr. Lee already confirmed the food trucks he will send on that event,"</p><p> </p><p>"When was it again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two weeks from now, sir," Donghwi confirms.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun nods, "Okay. How about the medical staff that I requested?"</p><p> </p><p>"They are ready for that event, sir. Three orthodontists are also offering their service for that event," Dnghwi stated.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good,"</p><p> </p><p>Dara chimes in, "Charity project?"</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun glances at her, "Yes, we're conducting a medical service and entertainment for the home for the ages. We do that twice a year," </p><p> </p><p>"That's awesome," she said. "Can I volunteer too?"</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun raised his eyebrow, "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can help with that event. I can set a program for entertainment if you want or find volunteers for entertainment. I have sources," she smiles cheekily. Seunghyun chuckles, "I forgot that you were a team leader in an advertising company. Okay, help us. Just keep in contact with Donghwi about it, and if you need anything for your part," Seunghyun said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Dara mutters before she takes out her phone and starts looking for possible people she can ask for the event. Donghwi was grinning because his boss and his new friend are getting along well.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the university, Dara got out of the car, but she wasn't expecting Seunghyun to get off too.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you be late?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just need a few minutes," Seunghyun looks around. "So, this is your university, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Still the same as back then but new faces, of course," Dara paused. "How about you? Where did you graduate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dankook University," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice," Dara said before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"My alma mater is not just nice, Dara. It produces so many talented and smart students like me," Seunghyun sarcastically said.</p><p> </p><p>"Vain much?" Dara teased him. Seunghyun just laugh at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Park," someone calls her. Seunghyun and Dara look at the person who called her. It was Ilwoo. Ilwoo approaches them. Dara bows to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Prof. Jung," she said. Ilwoo smiles and bows back, "Good morning," then he glances at Seunghyun. Seunghyun is looking at him with a blank expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Seunghyun, this is Jung Ilwoo. Ilwoo, this is Choi Seunghyun," Dara introduced the gentlemen to each other. Ilwoo speaks first.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. I'm Jung Ilwoo. I'm Ms. Park's professor and friend," Ilwoo bows to Seunghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun bows back, "I'm Choi Seunghyun. I'm Dara's..." he looks at Dara before he continues "...friend,"</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo smiles, but it wasn't a happy smile, "I see,"</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo and Seunghyun remain looking at each other before Dara noticed the pile of folders and paper that Ilwoo is carrying. She took it from him. "Let me help you, Prof. Jung," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo looks away from Seunghyun and looks at Dara, "Thank you, Ms. Park,"</p><p> </p><p>Dara looks back at Seunghyun, "Yah. You'll be late," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun nods, "What time should I pick you up?"</p><p> </p><p>"My class ends at 5 pm. I can take the bus home," she said.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun shook his head. "It's okay. I'll be here at 5. I'll go ahead,"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Seunghyun," Dara said while smiling at him. Seunghyun smiles back at her before he glances at Ilwoo whose looking at him too. Seunghyun went to his car, and it drives away.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that okay? Him dring you here and going home with him?" Ilwoo asks as he and Dara started walking.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just for today. Sekyung needed the car, so I went with him," Dara explains. "How's your hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"It still hurts but tolerable," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you clean it?"</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo nods, "Yes, this morning, but I'm not sure if I did a good job," he grins sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you if you want?" she offers. </p><p> </p><p>"You will?" he inquires. Dara nodded. "Yes. I'll help you clean it up after class,"</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo smiles, "Okay,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I wish I could come," Sekyung told her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will be exhausting for you, love. I will update you about the event, okay?" Seunghyun squeezes her side, and Sekyung smiles. Dara came down and dressed up casually for the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dara answered. Dara looks at their children who both looked eager to run back to the garden and play. She crouches down and hugs them. "Don't give Mama a hard time, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mommy," the twin said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara let go of the children and follows Seunghyun outside the mansion to his car. Donghwi opens the door for them. Seunghyun went in first, and Dara follows. Donghwi closes the back passenger’s seat door and enters the front seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara and Seunghyun are sharing a ride together for two weeks now. When they came home from work and home, Youngbae was the one who drives Sekyung and the children home. Apparently, Sekyung’s car was accidentally got hit by a truck while she, Hyorin, and the kids are eating in a restaurant, and the car was parked outside. The truck driver was old, and the truck was a loose break. Thankfully, it was only the car that got hit, and no one was injured besides the driver who got a few bruises. Sekyung didn’t complain because he pities the old man, but her car was wrecked. The insurance assures her that it will be fixed, and they can replace it with the same unit, but it will take two months since it will come from the manufacturer from Europe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sekyung offered Dara to use the other car, but she feels guilty about using it so, she said she will just commute or find a car using her own money. Sekyung suggested that she should take a ride with Seunghyun instead. Dara just agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara and Seunghyun are on their way to the charity event that Seunghyun and his friends organized. Dara helped with the program, and Seunghyun was impressed by her ability. She managed to get a band to play some live songs and more volunteers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara received a message from her friends that they arrived at the event already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friends are already in the location," Dara informs Seunghyun. Seunghyun just nodded. "I'll tell Daesung so they will be brief by the event," Seunghyun glances at Dara "Who are these friends, again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara sighs and smiles at him, "Chaerin, Bom, Minzy, Hyoni, Kiyong, Minho and Ilwoo," she stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ilwoo? I thought he's injured?" Seunghyun scowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's okay already. He wants to help. And we get all the help we needed," Dara said while tapping on her phone. Seunghyun sighs before looking outside the window. It will be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the event, the elderly are all in the compound's auditorium. Dara meets her friends, and Seunghyun meets his friends. Seunghyun can see Dara talking to them while Ilwoo is standing beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Dara brought her friends," Daesung said, "The tall woman will host with Seungri. They have already been brief about it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Is everything ready?" Seunghyun asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We will start in 10 minutes," Jiyong stretches his arm before looking at Seungri "Yah! Don't blabber too much,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know," Seungri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeobo, I will join Dara's group and give their assignments, okay?" Hyorin told her husband. Youngbae smiles before kissing her forehead, "Go ahead," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyorin left the group and approached Dara and her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, everyone," she greets them. Dara was about to greet back when Minho held his hand out first to her. "Hi, I'm Lee Minho," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyorin smiles at him "Hi, I'm Min Hyorin, wife of one of the organizers of this event," she just bowed to him. Minho pulls his hand back and steps back to his place. The group chuckled at his action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dara, I will assign all of you in a particular task, is that okay?" Hyorin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Dara nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So, Chaerin, Minzy, and Bom will be in the audience to help the elderly if they need something. Hyoni is doing the hosting with Seungri. Kiyong and Minho with help arranging the food for later, and Dara and Ilwoo will be at backstage for assistance. Is that okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group just nodded at Hyorin. Then, Hyorin pointed them to their assigned station, and they all went to their position. Dara helped Hyoni on her script while Ilwoo went out to get some water for the host. When he returns, Dara was standing on the side as the program starts. Ilwoo offers bottled water to her, and she accepts it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun went backstage to check everything and saw Ilwoo and Dara standing side by side. Seunghyun doesn't understand, but he feels annoyed to see Dara with Ilwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the twenty minutes program, the band that Dara hired starts to play old songs. Dara was glad that she remembers this band for playing not just modern songs, but they are fond of old songs too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The medical mission was on the run first. Each elderly got their check-up. They were checked by doctors, given maintenance medicine, and direct them back to their seats for their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start distributing the food for the elderly at each table. All volunteers and organizers are helping the elderly. Dara is assisting an elderly woman in her meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so kind, young lady," the woman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, ma'am," Dara said as she feeds the woman. The woman chewed her food before she speaks again. "What's your name, dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dara. Park Sandara," Dara smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a beautiful name. I'm Ko Hye In,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Ko,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hye In smiles, "Dear, would it be too much if you call me 'Mother'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara blinks at the woman. Hye In looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen my children for two decades since they went to America. Even when I was brought here five years ago, they never communicated with me. All I know is they are sending money on my account for my stay here," Hye In explains. Dara feels like her heart is breaking. How can some children abandon their mother? Then she remembers that her family disowned her for having Haneul and Haru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Mother. It's not a problem," she said. Hye In smiles brightly before reaching Dara's jaw to touch it. "Thank you, dear," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun was watching Dara at that moment. She can see the sadness in her eyes despite the smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Dara excuse herself and said that she just needs to go to the restroom. Hye In let go of her hand and let her leave. Dara went outside instead of the restroom. Seunghyun follows her outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara went to the other side of the trailer truck that facing a mountain views. There, she starts crying. The attention that Ko Hye In is giving her reminds her of the fondness of her mother has for her when she's still a part of their family. She misses her mother so much. She misses her father and her brother Sanghyun. She hasn't seen them ever since they disown her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dara?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara looks around and saw Seunghyun looking at her with full of concern in his eyes. Dara wipes her tears. "Sorry, I just need to step out for some fresh air," she said and smiled upon seeing the mountain view. "Wow. This is beautiful,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Seunghyun approaches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers briefly without looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were crying. Is there something wrong?" Seunghyun touches her shoulder. Dara starts to get teary again, and Seunghyun noticed it. He pulls her close to him and hugs her. Dara cries on Seunghyun's shoulder as he comforts her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Seunghyun asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The woman I'm helping inside, she asked me to call her 'Mother' since she hasn't seen her children for a long time. She treated me like her own child. I know I sound pathetic but I missed my own mother. I haven't seen or talked to her for a long time," Dara continues to cry. Seunghyun sighs and continues to comfort her. Dara was practically alone when she found out that she's pregnant and she raised her children alone. Seunghyun was grateful that her friends helped her but how he wished that he was there for them during those times. He also feels sad that a family disowned a pregnant woman at the time she needed them the most. If he can turn back time, he will take Dara with him, maybe live with his mother if Sekyung wouldn't want her but he'll make sure she's safe and loved by the people around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop crying. I'm sure at some point; your family misses you too. But Dara, you're not alone anymore. You have the twins, you have me and Sekyung, and you have my family too. We are here for you. We are your family now," he said. Dara looks up to her with her tear-stained face. Seunghyun wipes her tears away and smiles at her. I think you cry more than the kids do,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara smacks his shoulder before pushing him away. She took out her handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her cheeks. "Ahh shit. My makeup must be ruined,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun laughs at her. "You are really something, Park Sandara,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara smirks, "I'm just concern because Chaerin will nag me if I ruined her 'artwork'," she sighs "Thank you for comforting me, and for what you said,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it, Dara. Whatever happens, you always have us," he promised. Dara smiles genuinely at him this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara and Seunghyun took a few minutes before they return back inside. Dara approached Hye In and talked to her some more. Seunghyun went to his group of friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where have you been?" Jiyong asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Outside. I followed Dara. We just talked," Seunghyun mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything okay?" Youngbae inquires. Seunghyun smiled and nodded, "Yeah. She just got emotional when the woman she's talking to right now asks her to call her 'Mother'. Dara missed her own family,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She must be having a hard time being away with her own family," Daesung murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's fine. She has Sekyung and me. She has the kids, and he has my family," Seunghyun said while still looking at Dara. Seunghyun's friends are looking at him, happy and nervous about Seunghyun's attention towards Dara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the event, some volunteers are packing up. The organizers thanked Dara's friends for coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really, thank you for coming here," Hyorin said while holding at her husband's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're glad to help," Bom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Contact us again if there's another charity event," Minzy said eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it wasn't a tiring day, I would offer for us to have a drinking session," Jiyong smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about some other time, Oppa?" Chaerin asks. Jiyong nods, ''Sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you can come to that drinking party," Seungri told Hyoni. Hyoni smiles brightly, "Sure, we'll come,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, Mr. Jung and Mr. Lee," Daesung told Ilwoo and Minho. The two gentlemen smiled and nod. Ilwoo looks at Dara, "We're going. See you on Monday?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara pats Ilwoo's shoulder, "Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it," she said before pulling her hand away. Ilwoo smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chaerin, can we ride again with you?" Minho asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Hyoni and Kiyong will ride with Bom anyway," Chaerin hugs Dara, "Lunch on Wednesday?" she asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dara nods, "Yeah, sure,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group said goodbye to each other and went to their vehicles. Dara rests her back on her seat while Seunghyun sends a message to Sekyung, telling her that they are going home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun and Dara are both quiet during the trip. Seunghyun glances at her and he can see that she's smiling timidly while looking outside the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So..." he started and she looks at him, "How was the event for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was great. I really enjoy it. And the whole thing is a great experience. I hope I can join your next event," Dara said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, the program you did is awesome. The elderly didn't get bored, unlike last year. And the bad did a great performance," Seunghyun praises Dara. Dara blushes as she tucks some strands of her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to go back there and visit Ko Hye In. I asked one of the caretakers, and she said that Ms. Ko doesn't have any visitor ever since she arrived at that facility," Dara murmurs. Seunghyun sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do that. Bring the kids too. I think she will be happy to see them," Seunghyun suggested. Dara looks at him with a happy expression on her face. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't see why not," Seunghyun said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Seunghyun," she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun just gives her an assuring smile before he looks away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived home, Sekyung and the kids welcome them home. They have dinner together, and Dara accompanies the children to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun was waiting for Sekyung to finished taking a shower when he received an email from Jiyong. The subjects say '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Random Pictures'</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the event'. Seunghyun opens it and checks some of the pictures. It was stolen shots of the events. He remembers that Jiyong was holding a camera during the event. There are pictures of their group. Daesung and Seungri arguing playfully, Youngbae taking care of his wife, Dara's friends dancing with some elderly during the band performance, Kiyong using his hand to fan Hyoni, Minho talking to an old lady, and Dara and Ilwoo laughing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scowls at the picture of Dara and Ilwoo. Dara is laughing while looking on stage while Ilwoo was smiling happily as he stares at Dara. Seunghyun isn't dumb. He knows that Ilwoo likes Dara. Then, he saw another picture. It was Dara talking with Ko Hye In, but it wasn't Dara and Ko Hye In that captures Seunghyun's attention. He was in the background and he was looking at Dara. He looks at her with adoration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun doesn't understand what he feels but, something is for sure, he doesn't like Ilwoo being close to Dara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was startled when he heard Sekyung cough heavily. He stood up, "Yeobo, are you okay?" he yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I just accidentally swallowed some water while brushing my teeth. I'm fine," she yelled back. Seunghyun sighs before looking back at his phone where he was looking at Dara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Sekyung looks at herself in the mirror. Her mouth has blood, and the sink has some blood in it. She hurriedly washes her mouth and sink. She was breathing heavily. Her condition is getting worst as days go by. She was scared, but she's more scared leaving Seunghyun alone. She needs to secure Seunghyun's future. A future for him and his children, and if possible, with Dara by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Book and Pororo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sekyung enters the doctor’s clinic. With him are another doctor and a nurse. The doctor smiles at him and asks her to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, Ms. Shin?” the doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, doctor,” Sekyung said and smiles. The doctor looks at the monitor before speaking again, “Where is your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s at work,” she said simply. The doctor looks at her, “Ms. Shin, you know that I will also inform your husband about what we’re going to talk about, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but talk to me first, Dr. Lee,”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee sighs, “Ms. Shin, your condition is getting worst. I really don’t recommend the discharge that you ask since we can’t monitor you at home. I will recommend for you to get admitted and take treatment,” Dr. Lee said.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung remains silent, “Doctor, do you have a child?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee rest his back at his seat, “Yes, I have a son,”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a child, but my husband has children with another woman. It happened a week before our wedding. I’m supposed to feel angry at him but I can’t since I wasn’t able to give him a child, and those children, they are so lovely that I feel like I am their own mother. Is my illness affecting my morals for being thankful to the children’s mom for giving my husband two beautiful children?” Sekyung asks.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee remains silent and looks at their two companions. He looks back at Sekyung, “Ms. Shin, if you want to live longer for your husband, you must stay here and have your treatment,”</p><p> </p><p>“That treatment will only make me live here and don’t see our children. I wanna be with them as long as I can. I can’t be with them if I’m stuck at this hospital,” Sekyung defends. Dr. Lee huffs and leans a bit closer, “Ms. Shin, your husband, and children will worry more about you. You’re getting weak and your immunity is weakening too. I’m sorry, but I will inform your husband about this,”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung panics, “Dr. Lee… I mean, Ikjun-ah, please. Give me some time. I need to be with them and make sure that everything will be okay once I’m gone, please. Just tell my husband that I need a regular checkup, I will come here for that, but please, let me spend time with them. I want to be with them,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sekyung, you’ve been my patient for so long and we become friends, but as your friend, I’m also worried about you in a personal matter. Just get admitted and we will take care of you,” Dr. Lee Ikjun said. Tears fall from Sekyung’s eyes. The nurse hurriedly gets some tissues and gave it to her. Sekyung pullout some and wipe her tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m giving you a month, Sekyung. Just a month. After that, I will tell your husband to admit you hear. No more extensions. And I want you to be here every 5 days for a checkup,” Dr. Lee said. Sekyung nodded and smiles while tears still fall from her eyes, “Thank you, Dr. Lee,”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Aish! This sucks! We have to perfect this report so we won’t take the quiz but this is so complicated,” Hyoni huffs before she rests her back on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, we still have two weeks before the report. Let’s just focus on what’s on our presentation,” Dara said. Kiyong leans closer to Dara, “Noona, how about we do our report this weekend so we can finish immediately,”</p><p> </p><p>Dara panics internally. Weekends are for Haru and Haneul and she promised them that she will cook for them tomorrow and ply with them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can do this report by the weekend,”</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni crossed her arms in front of her, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“My weekends are already packed,” Dara shrugs. Hyoni grins, “Are going on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Who has time for that?” Dara scowls. “Anyway, we have shared documents online. We can just add and remove unnecessary stuff. I will check on it if you change or add something,”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyong agrees while Hyoni thinks Dara is hiding something. Dara checks her watch then starts packing her stuff. “Come on, our next class starts in 5 minutes. I want to sit in front so I can focus on the lesson,” Dara said. Hyoni and Kiyong start to pack their stuff and leave their table. Dara wasn’t aware that she left her book on the next seat beside the seat she sat down to.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung got home after her checkup. Haru and Haneul are playing in their playroom while Miseok is with them. Miseok stood up and greets her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, ma’am. Haru and Haneul are done eating lunch. Have you eaten?” Miseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I just grab a coffee. Can you make me some light salad and orange juice? I will eat it in the garden,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Miseok said before leaving. Haneul is busy playing blocks while Haru is playing will dolls. Haru approaches her and shows her the doll.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, look! I tied her hair,” Haru said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! It’s so pretty,” Sekyung pats Haru’s hair. Haru is looking up at her and she suddenly frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, princess?” Sekyung asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, are you sick? You’re pale,” Haru whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh. Mama is okay. I’m just hungry. I already ask Miseok to give me food,” Sekyung assures her and smiles. Haru nods her head but still looks sad, “Mama, do you want a… a kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because when Haru and Haneul are sick, Mommy kisses us and we will be okay. Maybe, if Haneul and I give you a kiss, you will get better,” Haru said. Sekyung chuckles and hugs Haru, “Oh God, I really love you and your brother,” Sekyung said before letting Haru go, “Okay, give Mama a kiss so I will feel better,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa!” Haru screams as she approaches her brother. Haneul looks up at her sister. “Let’s give Mama a kiss so she will feel better!” Haru said. Haneul immediately let go of his toy and stood up. He follows Haru and they approach Sekyung. Sekyung is crouching down while waiting for them. Haru and Haneul gave Sekyung kisses on her cheeks. Sekyung gave them a pat in their heads to thank them.</p><p> </p><p>“I do feel better now. Thank you,” she said. Haru holds on at Sekyung’s hand and asks her to play with her so she gives in. Haneul went back playing with his blocks.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Ilwoo is checking some papers when a student enters the professor’s office. The student, who looks like a freshman, approaches his table.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, professor,” he said</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw this book in the library a few minutes about. I think it belongs to a grad student in this department so I decided to bring it here,” the male student placed the book on Ilwoo’s table. Ilwoo immediately noticed Dara’s name. Ilwoo looks up at the student, “I know this student. Thank you for return the book,” he said. The student bows at him and left the office. Ilwoo picks up the book and opens it. Some pages have post-it notes on it with Dara’s handwriting, sighting some important details. Then near the end, there’s a photo in it. It was Dara with her children. He smiles upon seeing how happy Dara is.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to give her a call and she answers immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Professor?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Park, did you lost something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh. I do. I lost my book,”</p><p> </p><p>“I have it with me. I’m at the office,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh. But I’m on my way home now,” she paused. “I will get it by Monday,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need it?” Ilwoo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I do, actually. We have a report in Prof. Woo’s subject and I needed that book,” she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go back to your school, Dara,” Ilwoo heard Seunghyun said in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“The kids are waiting,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Dara?” Ilwoo interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring it to you,” he offers.</p><p> </p><p>“You will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Just give me your address and I’ll bring it to you,”</p><p> </p><p>Dara paused for a while. Ilwoo heard some mutterings and Seunghyun saying ‘it’s fine’.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I will text you the address. I’ll just pay for the taxi when you get there,”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. I’ll see you later,” he assures her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. See you later. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Dara,” he said before hanging up. Ilwoo sighs before he continues checking the paper. A few minutes later, Ilwoo clocked out and called a taxi. He told the driver the address. Ilwoo is thinking deeply. The thoughts of him going to the Choi Mansion to give Dara her book is intriguing. He also had a chance to meet her children but he wasn’t hoping too much since Seunghyun and his wife are also there.</p><p> </p><p>After 45 minutes, Ilwoo arrived at the Choi mansion. He rings the doorbell and an old lady answers, asking who he is. He introduced himself as Dara’s friend and the gate opens. He let himself in and head to the front door of the mansion. The door opens and the old woman welcomes him.</p><p> </p><p>Miseok leads Ilwoo to the living room where Dara is waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilwoo,” she said and approaches him. “I’m sorry for taking your time,” Dara apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>‘It’s fine,” Ilwoo said before he opens his bag and took out Dara’s book. He gave it to her and Dara took it from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Dara said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ilwoo said. Ilwoo looks around before he looks back at Dara. She looks nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“W-would you like some coffee or tea?” Dara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo shook his head, “I don’t want to disturb you. I must go,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Dara and Ilwoo look at the direction where that tiny voice came from. It was Haru, who’s holding at his brother’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Dara smiles at them, “Come, let me introduce you to my friend,”</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo smiles upon hearing address him as her friend. The two children approach them.</p><p> </p><p>“Haru, Haneul, this is mommy’s friend, Jung Ilwoo. Ilwoo, this is Choi Haru and Choi Haneul, my children,” Dara said. Ilwoo kneels on his one knee so he will be eye-level with the kids. “Hi. Nice to meet the two of you. Your mommy and I are friends,”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy’s friends are Aunt Chaerin, Aunt Bom, and Aunt Minzy,” Haneul defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are my friends too,” Ilwoo grins.</p><p> </p><p>“But we don’t know you,” Haru whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Dara pats Haru’s head, “Because mommy and Ilwoo haven’t talked for a long time. He was busy and I was busy with Haru and Haneul,” she said. The two children shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you my mommy’s boyfriend?” Haneul asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Haneul, what-?” Dara was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo chuckles, “I am her boyfriend. A friend who is a boy,” Ilwoo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh,” Haneul said.</p><p> </p><p>“Children, Dara, let’s…” Sekyung stops in her tracks upon seeing Ilwoo. Ilwoo stands up. Seunghyun comes out and saw Ilwoo. The couple approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilwoo, this is Shin Sekyung, Seunghyun’s wife. You know Seunghyun already. Sekyung, this is Jung Ilwoo, my friend and professor. He came here to return the book that I lost,” Dara explains.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you, Ilwoo-ssi,” Sekyungs bows to him and he bows back.</p><p> </p><p>“How nice of you to bring Dara’s book all the way here,” Seunghyun says. Ilwoo smiles, “Yeah, she said she needs the book for her report. I wasn’t busy so as her friend, I brought the book to her,”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to join us for dinner, Ilwoo?” Sekyung asks. Dara and Seunghyun look at her. Ilwoo felt awkward but Sekyung is looking at him and waiting for his answers. Suddenly, he felt a tiny hand hold on to him. He looks down and saw Haneul holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Uncle Ilwoo. Mommy cooked the dinner for tonight!” Haneul said. Ilwoo looks at Dara. She just smiles and shrugs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I’ll join you,” Ilwoo said. Haneul grins happily at him. Dara asks Ilwoo for his coat and bag so he can eat comfortably. Sekyung is happy to have a guest. Haru is still shy and Seunghyun is annoyed at Ilwoo’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, they are all at the table having dinner. Seunghyun is watching Haneul talking to Ilwoo about his favorite cartoon and Ilwoo surprisingly knows about that cartoon too. Sekyung is helping Haru eat at that moment while Dara watches her son interact with her old friend.</p><p> </p><p>“And then, Pororo and his friend made a robot. It was really cool, Uncle,” Haneul said before having a spoonful of rice.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you meet Pororo and his friends?” Ilwoo asks. Haneul shooks his head. “I only see them on TV,” he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go to the place where Pororo and his friends are staying?” Ilwoo asks. Haneul and Haru look at Ilwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“You know where Pororo and his friends live?!” Haneul squeaks.</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo shrugs, “I think I saw them somewhere in Seoul. If you want, we can go there,” he said, “If your parents permit,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you there,” Seunghyun sternly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, Daddy?” Haneul asks. Seunghyun nods while looking at Ilwoo. Ilwoo looks at Dara but Dara looks embarrassed at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Uncle, Daddy will bring us to meet Pororo. You should come with us so you will meet Eddy!” Haneul said while holding at Ilwoo’s arm. Seunghyun scowls upon hearing his son ask his ‘Uncle Ilwoo’ to join them.</p><p> </p><p>“But your Daddy will bring you there,” Ilwoo smiles at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“But Daddy doesn’t know Pororo and his friends,” Haneul mutters, “Don’t you want to meet Eddy, Uncle?”</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun feels sad that his son wants a total stranger to come with him just because Seunghyun doesn’t know his favorite cartoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Haneul,” Dara interrupts, “Uncle Ilwoo is a busy man. If he wasn’t busy, he will come with us, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Haneul frowns and just nodded. Ilwoo feels bad for the kid so he pats Haneul’s shoulder. Haneul looks up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mommy is right. So, can you just do something for me? Can you say hi to Eddy for me? We’ll meet again and tell me what happened when you meet them, okay?” Ilwoo said and smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>Haneul smiles timidly and nodded, “Okay, Uncle,” Haneul continues to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Dara accompanies Ilwoo at the gate as he waits for his taxi.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for bringing my book and I’m sorry for taking your time,” Dara stood beside Ilwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m glad I came because I meet your children,” Ilwoo sighs. Dara smiles and nudges his arm, “Haneul likes you. I think he likes the idea of having an Uncle,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be glad to be his Uncle. He’s a nice kid. Haru is shy,” Ilwoo points out. Dara nods in agreement, “Yeah, but if she sees you often, she’ll open up to you, especially that Haneul likes you,”</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo grins, “Are you saying that I should see them often?”</p><p> </p><p>Dara scowls at him, “Don’t put words into my mouth,”</p><p> </p><p>Ilwoo chuckles, “Sorry. But I like the idea of seeing them often,” he shrugs. “I wish I was there for you during your pregnancy,”</p><p> </p><p>Dar smiles but it was a sad one, “I’m glad you weren’t there. I didn’t want yo to see me at my lowest point,” she mutters. Ilwoo faces her and put his hand on her shoulder, “Dara, I’m your friend. What happened to you made you who you are right now. You’re a great mom and you have a bright future. Yes, I wish I was there at those time but even I wasn’t, I know you did your best to raise your children. And as your friend, I am proud of you,”</p><p> </p><p>Dara looks up at Ilwoo and smiles. Ilwoo puts his hand on the top of her head and ruffles her hair. Dara pushes his hand away and they both laugh. The taxi arrived. Ilwoo bid goodbye to Dara and he went inside the taxi as Dara watches the car drive away from the Choi Mansion.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Sekyung checks Seunghyun in his office. He was watching something on his computer. Sekyung thought he was reading some documents but she heard a cartoon-like sound. She carefully approaches Seunghyun’s table and looks at the monitor of his computer. He was watching a Pororo and friends episode.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeobo, what are you doing?” Sekyung asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Watching this Pororo cartoon. I need to learn every character and their story before I bring the kids in that Pororo Theme Park,” Seunghyun said as his eyes are fixed at the monitor. Sekyung chuckles and puts her hands on Seunghyun’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you scowling at Jung Ilwoo during dinner. Are you threatened because Haneul likes him?” Sekyung inquires. Seunghyun paused the video and look back up at his wife, “Me? Threatened? Is he even a threat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Haneul likes him. They both like Pororo. And now you’re watching Pororo and friends, learning their story and the characters. Can you explain that?” Sekyung raised her eyebrow at him. Seunghyun sighs and looks back at the monitor, “I think I’m jealous because my children are close to a man who isn’t me. I want to bond with Haneul and Haru as much as possible. I want to make up for those years that I wasn’t with them,” Seunghyun said. Sekyung let go of his shoulder and swivels his chair to face her direction. Sekyung sat down on Seunghyun’s lap and Seunghyun wraps his arms on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeobo, your children love you so much. Ilwoo-ssi appearing in their lives won’t change the fact that you’re their father and they adore you dearly. I know that Haneul preferred his daddy than his new uncle,” Sekyung said.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Besides, instead of watching this alone, why don’t you aks Haneul to join you so you can bond. Ask him who are these characters and stuff. Watch it in the entertainment room. I’ll ask Miseok to bring you snacks,” Sekyung suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Seunghyun said before kissing his wife’s shoulder. Sekyung removed Seunghyun’s arm on her waist and stood up. Seunghyun stands up too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask Dara first,” Seunghyun said. Sekyung nodded. Seunghyun was about to leave when Sekyung stops him. Seunghyun looks at his wife, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Dara and Ilwoo look good together?” Sekyung asks coyly. Seunghyun huffs. “Dara could do better than him,” Seunghyun mutters before leaving his office. Sekyung smiles as she stares at their wedding picture on the table. She stares at her husband’s face in that picture.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dara could do better. And it’s better if it’s you,” she said to no one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you noticed, I used a character from 'Hospital Playlist', Dr. Lee Ikjun (played by Jo Jong Seok). I do not own this character and this story is a fanfiction. I'm just using celebrities' names and stuff. The thing that is mine is the plot of this story and I do hope you still enjoy this story despite the hiatus.  Until the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Unexpected Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for patiently waiting for the updates of this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dara and Sekyung watch Seunghyun attend to his children who are so excited to see Pororo and his friends. Seunghyun took pictures of his kids like a stage father of some child actor.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re adorable,” Sekyung said. Dara glances at her. Sekyung looks stunning in her branded dress and shoes but Dara can see that she’s pale and losing weight as days go by.</p><p> </p><p>“Sekyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung looks at her, “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you, really?” Dara asks. Sekyung smiles but her eyes are sad. “I’m fine, Dara,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Dara inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung nods, “Of course,” she sighs. Dara doesn’t believe her but she just let it go. Sekyung is nervous. Did she did her make up well? Maybe Dara noticed she’s pale or something. So she tries to divert Dara’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s school?” Sekyung asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. We will have a group report soon. My groupmates even suggested that we make our report together this weekend but I can’t. Weekends are my only time to spend with the kids,” Dara stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you bring them home? Do your report there. You can use one of the guest rooms,” Sekyung suggested. Dara shrugs, “I don’t know. My groupmates, Hyoni and Kiyong, they didn’t know about the twins yet,”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung faces her, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are my friends at university. They are younger than me. I don’t know if they will understand. I’m scared that they will resent or dislike me if they found out that I have them,” Dara said. Sekyung was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ashamed of the kids?” Sekyung sounds hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“God, no. They are everything to me. It’s just…” Dara paused, “I want to enjoy this feeling for a while,”</p><p> </p><p>“What feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being just a regular grad student. When I’m at school, I’m just Park Sandara, a regular student taking her master’s degree. I love being a mom but I somehow missed being just me,” Dara chuckles, “Do I sound stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung shook her head, “No, I understand you. You lost your single life when you have the twins. It’s just right that you miss your life before you have them,” Sekyung places her hand on Dara’s shoulder, “You’re a great mom, Dara. You deserve what you have right now. I am willing to give you everything I can give for giving my husband Haneul and Haru,”</p><p> </p><p>Dara smiles at her, “We have a weird set-up, Sekyung, but I’m grateful for everything you did for me and the kids,”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung laughs, “It’s nothing,” she looks at her husband, “I already achieved half of my wish before I leave Seunghyun,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sekyung…” Dara frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Dara, I’ll be completely honest with you. I’m not getting any better. I will leave after a year or two. I’m grateful that Seunghyun has the kids and you,” Sekyung took Dara’s hand, “Can you promise me something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything,” Dara said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung smiles, “When I’m gone, be there for Seunghyun even he asks you to leave him. He will be stubborn and will lash out at everyone, but don’t leave him until he’s okay. Be there when he grieves, comfort him when he cries and make him understand that he has his family, kids, and friends. Can you do that?” Sekyung asks Dara.</p><p> </p><p>“I will do my best, Sekyung. The kids will help for sure. And I’ll be there for him as his friend,” Dara promised.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung nods and grins, “Thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeobo,” Seunghyun calls his wife. Sekyung let go of Dara’s hand and approaches them. Dara watches them. She doesn’t know if she did the right thing but promising Sekyung that she’ll be there for Seunghyun when the time comes that she’s gone isn’t enough to repent for the sin she did. Dara is grateful that Sekyung treats her children well.</p><p> </p><p>After spending hours in the Pororo theme park, they went to the mall since Seunghyun wants to buy toys for the children.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyong just finished buying a book in a bookstore when he decided to go to the department store to buy pairs of socks since it’s already autumn and it’s getting colder. He was about to enter the department store when he saw Dara. He smiles upon seeing her but she noticed that she’s with a couple and two kids. Kiyong wonders who they are and why they look familiar. One of the kids pulled Dara’s hand so Dara picks the little girl up. Kiyong tilts his head. Is Dara a babysitter to those kids?</p><p> </p><p>Dara and her company enter a toy store so Kiyong just went on to his shopping. He bought some socks and shaving cream since he runs out of it. He was heading to the subway when he received a call from Hyoni.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyoni?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyong!!! I think I will die soon!” Hyoni whines.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?!” Kiyong starts o panic.</p><p> </p><p>“The report I’m doing, I don’t understand a thing. And the presentation is messed up! Dara Unnie will kill me!” Hyoni sounds frustrated. Kiyong sighs in relief, “Yah, I thought something happened to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyong, help me, please!” Hyoni pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m outside right now. I’m just gonna drop home to get my laptop and stuff. Just send me your address,” Kiyong said. He heard Hyoni sighs, “Thank you, Yongie! You’re a sweetheart. I would love to call Unnie but she might be busy,”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Noona, I saw her a while ago. She’s with a couple and kids. I think she’s babysitting or maybe they are her relatives,” Kiyong told Hyoni.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Unnie is strolling while we’re panicking now over this report?!” Hyoni squeaks. Kiyong wants to roll his eyes and tell her ‘<em>You’re the only one in panic, silly</em>!’. Kiyong clears his throat, “Knowing Noona, maybe she’s already done with her part,”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know? Have you seen it?” Hyoni asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you know Dara Noona, she’s advance in everything,” Kiyong points out.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni huffs, “I don’t think so. We should check. Hurry up. We will go to her place,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! We should tell her first. What if she’s with her relatives?” Kiyong points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Just come here, Jang Kiyong!” Hyoni said before ending the call. Kiyong stares at his phone before he sighs. Hyoni is really tactless. He just hopes that Dara isn’t home later or have all the patient in the world for Kang Hyoni.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get this address anyway?” Kiyong asks while sitting on the passenger side of the car as Hyoni drives to the residential area in Bucheon. When Kiyong arrived at Hyoni’s place, she’s been ready and still on her house clothes. It took her 2 hours to take a shower, pick up clothes, and do her make-up, which made Kiyong saw awkward so he just stayed on the balcony of her living room.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a friend who works in the admin of the school. She gave me Dara’s address. It’s a fancy residential area. She must be really rich,” Hyoni grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah. Noona might get upset when we come into her home without telling her first,” Kiyong points out.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni rolls her eyes, “It’s an urgent matter, she will understand,” Hyoni looks at the gates that they passed by, “We’re close,”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyong sighs in frustration. Hyoni is so stubborn. But she’s been like that even they were undergrads.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here!” Hyoni said as she parked on the side of the high wall fence of Dara’s ‘home’. She turns off the engine. She gathers her staff and gave Kiyong her laptop bag, “Get out,” she said. Kiyong groans and gets out of the car. Hyoni smoothens her hair before walking towards the small gate of the house. She pressed the doorbell and waited. Kiyong stood behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” an old woman answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. We’re looking for Park Sandara. We’re her classmates from university. We’re here to discuss something about our upcoming report. It’s kinda urgent,” Hyoni babbles. Kiyong wants to drag her at that moment for talking nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a moment,” said the old lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! ‘Urgent’? Really?” Kiyong said.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni shrugs, “It is urgent, Jang Kiyong. Don’t look at me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>At the moment, Miseok went to Dara’s room, Haru is on Dara’s bed, playing with her doll.</p><p> </p><p>“Haru-yah, where’s your mom?” Miseok asks.</p><p> </p><p>Haru looks in the direction of the bathroom. “She’s in the bathroom. She took a bath,” Haru said.</p><p> </p><p>Miseok sighs, “When she’s done, can you tell her that she has guests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy has guests? Who? Is it Aunt Chaerin, Aunt Bom, and Aunt Minzy?” Haru tilts her head.</p><p> </p><p>Miseok shook her head, “Just tell her that she has guests, and they are waiting in the living room, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Haru mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Miseok closes the door and went downstairs to talk to Dara’s guests. She pressed the intercom. “Ms. Dara is still in her room, but please come in,”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… We have our car with us. Is it okay if we park outside?” the young lady asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better if you bring the car in so it wouldn’t block the road,” Miseok said before pressing the button to open the main gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hyoni said. She looks back at Kiyong and signals him to get in the car. Kiyong still can’t believe that Hyoni is being her tactless self again. They get inside the car, and Hyoni drives it to an unfamiliar residence. An old lady in uniform is waiting on the porch of the huge mansion as Hyoni parks the car on the free space. They get out of the car and approaches Miseok.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Sorry for intruding. It’s just really important,” Hyoni said sweetly, “I’m Kang Hyoni, this is Jang Kiyong, we’re Dara’s friends and classmates,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please follow me,” Miseok said. Miseok leads Hyoni and Kiyong inside the mansion. Hyoni was amazed by the glamorous home. They immediately noticed the family portrait on the wall. Kiyong nudges Hyoni, “That’s the family I saw with Noona this afternoon,” Kiyong mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Don’t you know the man?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyong shook his head. Hyoni huffs, “It’s Choi Seung Hyun! The well-known businessman with lots of businesses and charity works!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Kiyong murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Miseok leads them to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take a seat. Can I offer you a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just water, please,” Kiyong said.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sekyung enters the living room. She was surprised to see Kiyong and Hyoni.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she greets them before looking at Miseok, “We have guests?”</p><p> </p><p>“They are Ms. Dara’s classmates,” Miseok said. Sekyung took a deep breath before looking back at Hyoni and Kiyong. “Does Dara know you’re coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyong looks away while Hyoni smiles back at Sekyung, “It’s kind of urgent matter. It’s for our upcoming report. We ask her to do the report as a group this weekend but she said she can’t but we don’t have time too, so we decided to just come over so we can do our report here,” she paused, “If that’s okay,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun enters the living room while carrying Haneul. He was surprised to see their guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeobo?” Seunghyun calls his wife. Sekyung looks at Seunghyun. Seunghyun gives her a ‘who are they?’ look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeobo, these are Dara’s classmates from the university,” Sekyung said.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun looks at Hyoni and Kiyong. They bow to him respectfully so, Seunghyun bows back.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, are they Mommy’s classmates?” Haneul said. Hyoni and Kiyong were surprised by the little boy’s question. They look at each other before they both mouthed the word ‘Mommy’.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you want?” Dara asks Haru while they are going down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have strawberry smoothies?” Haru asks. Dara chuckles, “Sure. But we need to make one for Haneul too,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Can we make for Mama and Daddy too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Princess,” Dara said as they enter the living room. Dara was frozen on the spot upon seeing Hyoni and Kiyong in the living room. Haru holds tight to Dara’s hand. Dara looks at her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I forgot to tell you. Miseok Ajumma said that you have guests. I’m sorry,” Haru mutters. Dara crouches down. “It’s okay, Haru. Why don’t you go with your Dad and asks Miseok Ajumma to make the strawberry smoothie for us all,”</p><p> </p><p>Haru glances at Hyoni and Kiyong whose looking at Dara at that moment. Haru looks back at her mother, “Should I make one for your guests? They look thirsty,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, baby. Go,” Dara stood up. Haru let go of Dara’s hand and went to her father. Seunghyun and the kids went to the kitchen as Miseok follows them. Dara approaches Sekyung, “Sekyung, can I talk to my friends in private?”</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung smiles at Dara, “Is the study room enough?” she asks. Dara nodded. Sekyung pats Dara’s shoulder before she left the living room, heading to the kitchen. Dara looks at Hyoni and Kiyong. Kiyong looks embarrassed while Hyoni had her poker face on.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me,” Dara said.</p><p> </p><p>Dara leads Hyoni and Kiyong to the study room. Kiyong wants to say something but, Hyoni beats him to it by apologizing to Dara for intruding. Dara doesn’t look mad at them but, she looked worried. Dara then explains her situation to Hyoni and Kiyong by telling them the truth. She also explains the set-up that their family had and her relationship with Seunghyun is just friends and co-parents.</p><p> </p><p>After they talked, they went out of the study room and meet Sekyung. Sekyung looks at Dara. Dara gives her an assuring smile. Then, Sekyung glances at Hyoni and Kiyong.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me for not introducing myself a while ago. I’m Shin Sekyung,” Sekyung bows to them. Hyoni and Kiyong bows back.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Jang Kiyong. I’m Kang Hyoni. We apologize for barging in your home,” Hyoni said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine as long as Dara is fine with it,” Sekyung said. Dara smiles, “It’s fine. No harm was done,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So, Haneul and Haru made some smoothies and I prepare some pastries. Will you join us?” Sekyung asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we really need to do this report. We’ll be in my room if that’s okay,” Dara asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung nodded, “Sure. Shall we bring the snacks there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring them,” Dara offers. Sekyung stops her. “We’ll bring it there. The children want to meet them,” Sekyung stated. Dara just nodded. Then, she, Kiyong, and Hyoni went upstairs to her room. Hyoni was amazed by her room. Kiyong sat down on the single chair near the balcony while Hyoni was all over the room. Dara turns her laptop on.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us check the presentation first. It’s in our Google docs, right?” Dara asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I made some changes on the slide 6 and 8,” Kiyong said while taking out his own laptop. Dara looks around, “Hyoni, can you open the bottom drawer on the left side bedside drawer; there’s a portable projector there. I’ll connect mine there so we can see the progress,” Dara said. Hyoni went to the bedside drawer and found the portable projector.</p><p> </p><p>“This is cute, but why do you have this?” Hyoni asks. Kiyong rolls his eyes, “Duh. They watch cartoons using it!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni glares at Kiyong while Kiyong ignores her. Dara laughs, “Yeah, I used it to watch cartoons with Haneul and Haru before going to sleep. We project it to the ceiling so we can watch while lying down,”</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni gave the projector to Dara and Dara sets it up to the black cream ball of her room. They heard a knock and the door opens. Haneul and Haru peak in before coming in, followed by Seunghyun, Sekyung, and Miseok who’s carrying a tray of smoothies and pastries.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni faces them while Kiyong stood up from his seat. Dara directs Miseok to place the tray on the coffee table beside the chair where Kiyong was sitting a while ago.</p><p> </p><p>“The children want to bring some snacks for you. I’m Choi Seunghyun, by the way. And these are our children, Haneul and Haru,”</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni bows to them while Haru and Haneul bowed back. Then, Haneul walks towards Kiyong. Kiyong looks down at Haneul and smiles, “Hi,” Kiyong greets him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! You’re so tall. You’re taller than my dad!” Haneul said. Kiyong’s eyes widen while Seunghyun clears his throat. His son is easily fascinated with other men than his own father. Dara, Hyoni, and Sekyung giggles at Haneul’s words. Haru is looking at Hyoni. Hyoni waved her hand at Haru. Haru feels shy and hugs Sekyung. Sekyung pats her head and bows to Hyoni, “She’s shy,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni just nodded and smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave you. But dinner will be ready in three hours. Join us at the dining room,” Seunghyun said, “Haneul, come. Let mommy and her friends do their report,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, why are you tall? I wanna be tall too!” Haneul asks while still looking at him. Kiyong looks at Dara. Dara mouthed some words to him, and Kiyong nods. He crouches down so he’s eye level with Haneul, “I’m tall because I sleep early and eat vegetables, especially broccoli. They are my favorites,” Kiyong said while smiling at him. Haneul nodded before bowing to him and runs back to his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad, can I have vegetables for dinner?” Haneul asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, my prince,” Seunghyun said with a smile on his face. They went out and left Dara, Hyoni, and Kiyong do their grad school report.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lost Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes!!!” Hyoni shouts after the professor left the classroom. Her classmates look at her. Others are glaring at her because she’s too happy. Dara slaps her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Why did you hit me?” Hyoni asks as she grabs her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too loud,” Dara stood up from her seat. Kiyong agrees with her, “You’re always loud,” Kiyong said. Hyoni flips her hair back, “Why? I’m just happy that we got an A in our report,” she shrugs as she heads to the door. Some of their classmates are still glaring at Hyoni since some of them got a lower score. Dara and Kiyong follow Hyoni out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“We should celebrate!” Hyoni said as they head out of the building, “Why don’t we eat out after class. My treat!” Hyoni stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Naaah. I need to hit the gym later. I missed some sessions since I need to focus on the report,” Kiyong shrugs. Hyoni looks at Dara.</p><p> </p><p>“Haru and Haneul have dental check-up today. I need to go home to comfort them. They hate going to the dentist,” Dara mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww… Poor babies. Wait! I’ll buy ice cream for them. Is that okay? Just bring it to them later,” Hyoni said. Dara just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss those kids already. I only meet them for a few hours but I love them already,” Kiyong pouts.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni nudges him, “You’re just too happy because Haneul likes you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Seunghyun is jealous of you, actually. I don’t know. He’s also jealous of Ilwoo because he knows a lot about Pororo than him that Haneul likes Ilwoo too,” Dara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Prof. Jung met Haneul and Haru?” Hyoni asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Ilwoo went to the Choi Mansion to give me the book I lost in the library. He had dinner there and bonded with Haneul,” Dara shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Hyoni smiles playfully, “Unnie, are you hiding something from us?” she teases. Dara scowls at her, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Professor Jung,” Hyoni winks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No! We’re just friends!” Dara defensively said. Kiyong chuckles while Hyoni giggles like a fangirl.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG! I won’t be surprised at all if you two start to date!” Hyoni smirks. Dara shook her head. Hyoni is so tactless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Minho greets them. Hyoni, Kiyong, and Dara bow to him and Ilwoo stood beside him. Dara smiles at him and he returns her smile. Hyoni giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Done with your class?” Minho asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Professor,” Hyoni answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ilwoo ad I will grab early dinner. Would you like to join us?” Minho offers.</p><p> </p><p>“I will!” Hyoni raised her hand. Ilwoo chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, professor, but I need to hit the gym. I missed a lot of sessions,” Kiyong grins. Minho pats Kiyong shoulder, “Fine, but let’s drink sometimes, okay?” Kiyong nods. Minho looks at Dara, “How about you, Noona?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go home. The kids have their dental checkup today. They’re always upset after the check-up,” Dara excuses.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that bad?” Ilwoo asks in concern. Dara shrugs, “Haru will just cry nonstop and Haneul will just remain in the corner and stay quiet. Hyoni offers to give them ice cream,” Dara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. I have something in my office for them. Let me just get them and gave it to them. Can you wait for me?” Ilwoo asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to, Ilwoo-yah,” Dara frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. And it’s for the kids,” Ilwoo said. Ilwoo was about to leave when Minho stops him, “Wait! You met her kids already?!” Minho asks. Ilwoo nodded. Minho looks at Hyoni and Kiyong. Kiyong shows his phone with Haneul and him in his lock screen while Hyoni just smiles sheepishly. Minho glances at Dara with a hurt expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Noona, how can you betray me like this?” Minho said. They all laugh beside Minho, who’s sulking at that moment. Minho looks offended and pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll meet them too. I’ll arrange something,” Dara shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me that!” Minho said, “Or I will not talk to you ever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh please, Dara. Don’t show the kids to him so he won’t bother you anymore,” Ilwoo teasingly stated. Dara nodded, “Great idea!”</p><p> </p><p>“Noona!” Minho whines. Ilwoo nudges Minho to calm himself. Minho sighs in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Lee Minho, you’ll meet them someday,” Dara says. Minho crossed his arms in front of him, “Why do I feel like I will never meet your children, Noona?” Minho sighs deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Dara Noona, Hyoni, I’ll go ahead,” Kiyong said before bidding goodbye to them. Ilwoo excuses himself to get the gift he wants to give the twins.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Ilwoo returns with a paper bag with stuffed Pororo dolls. Dara thanked Ilwoo before she bid goodbye to Ilwoo, Minho, and Hyoni.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun arrived at Seungri’s club at that moment. The bouncer leads him to the V.I.P room. In there, Jiyong, Daesung, Youngbae, and Seungri are waiting. Seunghyun enters the room and the bouncer closes the door. Seunghyun sat beside Daesung.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it early to have a drink like this?” Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink if you don’t feel like it,” Seungri points out. Daesung gave Seunghyun a glass of wine and he accepts it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why are we here again?” Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong nods his head at Youngbae’s direction, “Youngbae asks us to be here,” They all look at Youngbae who’s staring at the glass of beer he’s holding. Youngbae looks up to them. They waited for him to speak. Youngbae took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyorin and I talk about having a child,” he said. Seungri almost chokes on his drink. Jiyong rests his back at his seat. Daesung took a sip of his wine. Youngbae looks at Seunghyun. Seunghyun just blinks t him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… And now?” Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to. I’m just scared. I love my wife so much but if we have a child, I’m scared that I will love the child more of she will love the child more,” Youngbae said. Daesung, Seungri, and Jiyong laugh at his statement while Seunghyun just smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me!” Youngbae hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Seungri pats Youngbae’s shoulder, “Bro, we thought something serious happened, like Hyorin divorcing you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungri, I’m holding a glass. I will hit you with this,” Youngbae said.</p><p> </p><p>“Youngbae, you’ve been married for years. Why are you so worried that you will love your child more than your wife or your wife loving your child more?” Daesung shrugs. Youngbae rubs his hands on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. It just popped in my mind. Hyorin and I had been together since college freshman and it was just us for a long time. As much as I love the idea of having a child with her, I’m scared that she will love me less or I will love her less, that we will fall apart somehow,” Youngbae explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that doesn’t work that way,” Jiyong shook his head. Youngbae looks at Seunghyun, “Dude, you’re a father yourself, tell me what to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! Seunghyun’s case is different,” Seungri chimes in. Seunghyun glares at Seungri and Seungri looks away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel having children? Did it affect you and Sekyung?” Youngbae asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, to be honest,” Seunghyun started, “When I found out about the kids, my first concern is Sekyung’s reaction. I was so scared that she will divorce me but she didn’t. The last thing I want is hurting her, but she’s stronger than me. Seeing her loving Haneul and Haru makes me happy and guilty at the same time. I wish we had a child, because she’s an amazing mom to Haru and Haneul, and I’m grateful that she’s doing everything for the kids because she loves them,”</p><p> </p><p>Youngbae sighs, “I know I sound ridiculous, but I feel like Hyorin will love me less if we have a child,”</p><p> </p><p>Seungri clears his throat, “Whipped” he mutters. Youngbae picks up a peanut from the tray and throws it at Seungri.</p><p> </p><p>“Dong Young Bae,” Daesung said, “Having a kid won’t lessen your love for your wife or her to you. Come to think of it, it will bring you together more since you have a life to bring to this world and will spend your time, love, and forever with. I think you will love each other more once you see your child for the first time,” Daesung assures him. Youngbae remains silent while Seunghyun thought of Haneul and Haru.</p><p> </p><p>When he knew about Haru and Haneul and Sekyung accepted them, it makes him love his wife more. As much as he feels guilty about having a one night stand with Dara a week before his wedding, he is somehow grateful to her because she gave him beautiful children and his wife had a chance to be a mother and be loved by Haru and Haneul. But it bothers him when Daesung mentioned about seeing the child for the first time. He wasn’t there when Haneul and Haru were born. Dara did everything with help from her friends since her family disowns her. Seunghyun sighs. He doesn’t deserve Sekyung’s love and Dara’s kindness. But he will do everything to make it up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Daesung nudges Seunghyun’s arm. Seunghyun looks at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Daesung asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said before sipping some wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to your wife, Youngbae-yah. Tell her about your concern. She’s the type of person who listens and compromises,” Jiyong points out. Youngbae nodded, “I know that. And I’m forever grateful that she married me,”</p><p> </p><p>Daesung decided to change the subject by asking Jiyong about his latest project while Seunghyun is still in deep thought about his unusual family.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was 10 in the evening. Dara is making a sandwich in the kitchen for her late-night snack before she continues her study. When she got home, Sekyung was so worried. She can see how stressed she is so she asks her to rest in her room and she will take care of the kids. Dara presented Hyoni and Ilwoo’s gifts to them. Haru stopped crying upon seeing the Petty and Pororo dolls. Dara gave it to her while Dara let Haneul have some ice cream. When both children are calm, she checks on Sekyung.</p><p> </p><p>Sekyung feels bad that she wasn’t able to comfort the kids but Dara explains everything to her. Dara then asks her to take a rest and she will take care of everything. Sekyung only wakes up when it was dinner time and went back to sleep since she’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>After tucking the kids to bed, Dara studies for a while before she went down to prepare some late-night snacks.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun enters the kitchen and found Dara there. Dara blinks as she looks at Seunghyun. He looks drunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Seunghyun, are you drunk?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I just had a few drinks. I just need some coffee,” Seunghyun mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Black?” Dara asks as she gets some mug on the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please,” Seunghyun sat down on the kitchen stool as he watches Dara prepare his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Rough day?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I went off to work early because Youngbae has a problem,” Seunghyun rubs his hand on his face. Dara prepares the mug on the coffeemaker and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it’s nothing serious,” Dara mutters. Seunghyun shook his head. “No, he’s just concern about having a child. Apparently, Hyorin wants to have a child but he’s worried that she or he might love each other less upon having a child,”</p><p> </p><p>The coffee is done and Dara picks up the mug. She placed the mug in front of Seunghyun. “That’s a problem. Did he try talking to Hyorin?”</p><p> </p><p>“He will. Daesung advised him that the child will make them love each other more because they are creating a life together,” Seunghyun sips his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he has a point. Having a child won’t make them love each other less,” Dra said before grabbing a glass. She opens the refrigerator and grabs the orange juice box.</p><p> </p><p>“Dara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you feel when you see Haneul and Haru for the first time?” Seunghyun asks.</p><p> </p><p>Dara took a deep breath. She stood in front of him while reminiscing the time she saw the twin for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t explain it, really. I was overwhelmed, happy, scared, frustrated, and tired. My emotion is all over the place. But one thing is for sure,” she paused, “I love them immediately since then. All I wanted is to protect them and give them a better life,” Dara smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Seunghyun was staring at her. He wants to understand what she felt but all he can think of is the lost opportunity of that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I was there,” Seunghyun said. He smirks, “When Youngbae asks me about what I feel about having children and how it affects my relationship with Sekyung, I have no idea what to say. I mean, if Haneul wasn’t in the hospital back then, I would never know about them,” he laughs sadly. “As much as I am happy to have Haneul and Haru, I took the opportunity for you to have a better education and my wife is dying, Dara. We really can’t have everything, right?” Seunghyun rubs his eyes in frustration. Dara knows that he’s emotional at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Seunghyun, you might not be there when they were born, but you are doing a great job as a father to them. You’re also a good husband for loving and taking care of Sekyung. And you are a good friend to me. I am sorry that you weren’t there in the first six years of your children’s life but I do promise you this,” Dara walks around the countertop and stands beside him. She took Seunghyun’s hand. Seunghyun looks up to her. “Don’t forget this, okay?” Dara said to him. Seunghyun nodded, “You will always have the kids. I will be here for you as your friend. You will always have your family, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Seunghyun murmurs. He holds on tight to Dara’s hand while Dara uses her other hand to pat his hand on her. They remain looking at each other without knowing that Sekyung is silently watching them, smiling tearfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New multi-chapter fic. Weekly update (Saturday) until my draft is all gone (I have 8 drafts pending for this). I just want to post this now to cater my Tabisan readers. Don't worry about Daragon. After 'A Love She Deserves', I will post a multi-fic Daragon story. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>